Demonio interior
by JustASecret
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la vida de un Zoro que desde joven tuvo una vida dura, y a medida que fue creciendo, su persona se llenó de maldad, apatía, tristeza, y sed de venganza. El tercer año en la UiO le hacen ver por primera vez en su vida las cosas desde otra perspectiva que le harán dudar en su senda casi inevitable hacia la maldad. ¿Que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, siento la demora. Colgué un avance de lo que sería el nuevo fic hace ya no sé cuantos meses y ahí lo dejé. Aquí está._

 **Capítulo 1. Génesis**

Mi nombre es Zoro Roronoa y soy un psicópata. Tengo 24 años y vivo a las afueras de una ciudad que nadie conoce.

A día de hoy mi cabeza procesa tanto sufrimiento que he aprendido a canalizarla en forma de ira, y muchos ""expertos"" (personas que ni pinchan ni cortan) dicen que se me ha ido de las manos. Yo solo pienso que es evolución; evolución de las emociones. No te pongas triste; arráncale la cara al cabrón que te hizo sentir mal. No insultes; muele a palos a quién osó mancillar el nombre de tu madre. No te quedes de brazos cruzados ante una injusticia; ve a romperle las piernas al hijo de puta desgraciado que ahorcó a esos cachorritos en el río. No pienses; actúa. Es eso, solo evolución. Para que malgastar palabras cuando los hechos valen el doble.

Todo sucede por algo. ¿Alguien conoce la ley de la causalidad? En eso se basa ahora mi vida. Hasta que terminan con tu diversión.

Mi vida desde pequeño no fue fácil, ni un ápice aunque la misma me hiciera entender que sí. Todo niño tiene momentos buenos y momentos malos… algunos tienen esa suerte. A los 3 años de mi nacimiento mis padres se divorciaron y yo me tuve que ir a vivir con mi madre a otra ciudad. Mi padre era un cabrón que le llamaba día si día también para pedirle dinero porque solo sabía gastárselo en salir, beber y en putas. Mi madre se repetía una y otra vez encerrada en la cocina, maldiciendo el día en el que se encontró con mi padre y cometió la locura de casarse con él. Claro, como no hacerlo, que diría su madre al saber que me esperaban a mi.

Cuando fui más mayor, mi madre encontró un trabajo fijo (más o menos) y tuvimos que volver a mudarnos, ya que no podía afrontar el gasto de pagar un coche. De mi padre supe menos. Iba y regresaba a casa todos los días tarde, solo nos veíamos para la hora de cenar mientras que una canguro cuidaba de mí. Yo era pequeño y por aquel entonces no entendía muy bien porqué mi madre pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de mi casa y apenas podíamos vernos, yo solo me centraba en mis juguetes y en la merienda que me daba la canguro. Así, fueron años.

Entrada la pre adolescencia, mi madre me tuvo que meter al comedor del colegio para poder seguir trabajando, porque no disponía de tiempo para atenderme, hacerme la comida y luego dedicarme unos minutos antes de volver al trabajo. Y allí me gané unos pocos amigos. Bueno, quien dice pocos dice una chica a la que todo el mundo marginaban por ser de otra ciudad y que no tenía nadie con quien juntarse. Yo pensé que caía bien, hasta que los insultos me bajaron de las nubes.

La muchacha y yo fuimos entablando amistad y cogimos mucha confianza, para confiar ciegamente en el otro. No sé muy bien como ocurrió, pero creo que yo le inspiraba confianza y buena fe. Cosa que no mucha gente ha podido ver en mi a lo largo de estos años. El resto de compañeros de mi clase no hacían más que amargarme la existencia insultándome con los motes más cabrones y poco originales que veré en mi puta vida. Se les ocurrían cosas que al principio no terminaba de entender porqué siquiera tenían que insultarme cuando yo no me había metido con nadie, y segundo, tampoco entendía bien porque tenían que ponerme esos nombres tan feos. Pasó de no entenderlo a que llegara cada día a clase deprimido y sin ganas de hablar con nadie.

La chica y yo nos sentábamos en una mesa al fondo de la sala, ignorando a cada gilipollas que se volteaba a insinuar mierda sobre nosotros. Ella les gritaba e insultaba y yo permanecía taciturno a su lado con cara de perturbado. Pensé que eso les molestaría, pero solo aumentaba sus mofas sobre mí.

Antes de terminar las clases, un día mi madre me sacó de clase antes de tiempo, junto con mi amiga, para darme una noticia importante. La chica me cogió tiernamente de la mano y nos fuimos con mi madre a comer. Nunca se lo decía, pero ella para mí era la mejor amistad que una persona puede tener jamás. Básicamente porque éramos muy iguales, a la par que confiábamos en el otro en cualidad. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, mi madre soltó la bomba; mudanza otra vez. Esta vez he de admitir que me puse algo triste ya no por dejar de nuevo todo lo conocido, sino por dejar a mi amiga. Ella me miró y yo también. Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Yo sonreía triste. Me dio un abrazo y yo la agarré con fuerza pero delicadamente. Ambos suspiramos y nos separamos.

Pasé la puta edad del pavo en otro instituto en el que las cosas fueron un poco mejor, pero como había tantísima gente en cada clase, la gente se dividió por grupos. No es que no me hablara con nadie, sino que esta vez había mucho elitismo a la hora de hacer grupo de amigos. Yo simplemente me dediqué a pasar de todo el mundo. Hice más amigos con gente de otras clases que con la mía propia. Había mucha niñata y mucho machote al que le encantaba el grafiti, que años después se lanzarían a fracasar en la carrera de Bellas Artes. Ahí empecé a descubrir que si una persona quiere hacer de tu vida un puto infierno, lo puede conseguir con solo un comentario.

Me putearon por pensar que yo había agredido a un chaval que se me declaró. Hay que joderse, yo no soy gran cosa, pero que se me lance así un tío no me hacia ni puta gracia. La cosa terminó con la gente de mi clase separándose al curso siguiente y a mí me tenían como el bicho raro del lugar. No era de ninguno de los pueblos de las pijas y no encajaba en el grupo de los machitos de los grafitis, así que me dieron por invisible.

Más tarde, al terminar los estudios básicos empecé a trabajar. La idea no me gustaba una puta mierda porque yo era bastante solitario y un trabajo siempre va a tener implícito que tienes que ser un "Relaciones públicas" vayas donde vayas y hagas lo que hagas. Y a mí eso no me gustaba, pero ya podía insertarme en el mundo laboral y mi madre necesitaba un cable. Ahora que lo pienso… de mi padre no volví a saber nada. Debería preguntarle a mi madre, pero eso supondrá un agobio que no quiero que sufra por mi culpa. En fin, todo por mi madre, la verdad. Empecé como todo pringado en este mundo, en trabajos de mierda que nadie quiere en la hostelería o haciendo no se que mierdas. Años más tarde descubriría otras formas más rentables de ganar dinero sin dar casi un palo al agua.

Cuando conseguí reunir el dinero suficiente para poder empezar algo, me lancé a estudiar algo más importante. Sabía que una carrera "de las grandes" no era para mí, tenía que buscar algo que me interesara y que fuera más pequeño. Pero no lo suficientemente pequeño como para vivir de pobre el resto de mis días. Tras mucho meditarlo y consultarlo con mi progenitora, decidí estudiar Química y Criminología. Si, eran dos carreras y con lo putamente quejica que he sido siempre se me haría eterno, pero podía permitírmelo. Haciendo Química por las mañanas, Criminología por las tardes y trabajando los "findes", quería hacerme a la idea a mi mismo de que la vida pagaría mi esfuerzo.

A los pocos meses de empezar las clases yo andaba exhausto y moribundo por la vida por mi falta de costumbre, pero mi madre no dejó que decayera ni un solo instante.

En las navidades de ese mismo año, decidimos hacer una mini fiesta para los dos por todo lo grande (todo lo grande que una familia de dos puede permitirse con un sueldo de mierda). Mi madre preparó nuestros platos favoritos y decoramos la casa con algunos adornos. Yo estaba entusiasmado ya que era la primera vez que veía así de bonita la casa. Como cambiaban las cosas, ¿No?. Y entonces lo ví. Mi madre sacó mi regalo y yo casi me desmayo de la impresión.

Un cachorrito.

Un cachorrito para mí solo.

Estaba que no me lo podía creer. Me quedé completamente estático, en blanco, mientras veía como el animalito correteaba y saltaba por toda la casa, explorando. Yo miré a mi madre con la mayor cara de sorpresa que te puede poner alguien, y ella me sonrió orgullosa. Le di un abrazo y corrí tras la criaturita que exploraba el pasillo. Sus patitas se movían de una forma que me hacía reír aún sin ganas pero no me importaba, había encontrado al mejor compañero del mundo, metafóricamente hablando.

La facultad fue mejorando a medida que yo me veía con más dinero. Las cosas en mi casa mejoraban y yo sentía que la vida me daba un pequeño empujoncito a pesar de toda la mierda que arrastraba de años atrás. Mi amigo peludo me ayudaba a ello. Cada día, llegaba de la facultad a la noche y allí estaba, esperándome más contento que unas castañuelas. Todos los días eran así, abrir la puerta y que mi mejor amigo se me lanzara a los brazos a lamerme las manos y a toquetearme toda la bolsa con los libros durante varios metros hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Fue una buena época.

Hasta el segundo curso.

El día que llegué a mi casa y vi a mi madre llorando, no hicieron falta palabras para saber que estaba pasando. Mi madre sollozaba casi silenciosamente sentada en la mesa con un paquete de pañuelos mientras yo dejaba la bolsa encima de la mesa en un silencio ensordecedor. Ella me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y yo enfurecía a cada segundo; mi amigo no estaba. Eché la mirada al suelo intentando contener la ira, pero la tristeza de mi madre se hizo más grande y yo reaccioné. Abrí la puerta violentamente y bajé volando a la calle. La puerta sonó bruscamente contra el marco y los sollozos de mi madre quedaron en la sombra.

Al bajar a la calle, agarré con tanta fuerza el pomo de salida que lo desencajé de su sitio, tirándolo al suelo en busca de mi amigo. Tardé varios minutos en saber donde se encontraba. A unas cuantas manzanas de mi calle había un escándalo y varios niños mirando. No me temía nada bueno. Temía un poco por mí, pero por mi amigo haría lo que fuera. Cuando me acerqué al corrillo vi a unos indeseables con algo peludo en las manos y varios de ellos llevaban cosas inflamables. Tragué saliva y les grité como un animal. Ellos se voltearon y tiraron esa cosa con pelo al suelo, amenazándome con sus mecheros y navajas. Los niños de la zona se fueron y no pudieron ver como les metí una paliza a los 4 que pretendían asustarme.

Al agacharme junto al trozo de pelo, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse a la par que la adrenalina salía disparada y me invadía todo el cuerpo. Enseguida avisté el contenedor donde estaba el resto del cuerpo. Corrí como un rayo hacia allí y abrí la tapa. La imagen que vi no se me olvidará nunca.

Y allí estaba. Sin una oreja y agonizando.

Lo agarré de entre los escombros y lo abracé como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Lo sujeté fuerte y delicadamente y grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones al aire. Que se enterara todo el mundo, me daba igual en ese momento. La ira crecía grotescamente dentro de mi a la par que me empezaba a hervir la sangre. Aquello marcaría un antes y un después en mi. Para siempre.

Después de esos sucesos, mi madre y yo nos volvimos a mudar. Yo me volví una persona mucho más seria y mi madre empezó a hacer su vida, ahora que yo ya era más mayor. Seguíamos igual de unidos, pero empezando caminos distintos. Casi sin darme cuenta, mi madre se había echado un novio al que casi nunca veía. Hacían y vivían sus vidas prácticamente en la casa de él y a mi me dejaban ocuparme de mi mismo. No es que estuviera solo, simplemente ya tenía edad para madurar, y así fue.

Meses pasaron sin que yo diera señales de vida en la facultad. Lo curioso de esto, es que a pesar de mi actitud de mierda y mi distancia y frialdad con la gente, en ambas carreras me había ganado a un pequeño grupo de gente que apreciaba mi compañía y me hacían caso. Yo me sorprendí, pero tampoco me entusiasmé, no estaba para puñaladas por la espalda de nuevo. Les hacía el caso justo. Cuando me decían de ir a salir, iba, 1 de cada 3 veces para tenerles contentos, pero nada más. Ahora lo prioritario en mi vida era mi trabajo y mis estudios y mi madre, no el resto del mundo. Después de ver así al que fue mi mejor compañero, una herida del tamaño de un puño nunca se cerró en mí. Lo único que ansiaba desde el mismo día de su muerte era la venganza, que, poco a poco, se iría convirtiendo en maldad por diversión.

Y no me da palo admitirlo. Se terminó convirtiendo en maldad por diversión por lo que me pasó después.

En tercer año tuve que repetir algunas asignaturas. Los profesores de dichas asignaturas no me tragaban por querer ir a mi puta bola en clase y pasar de hacer trabajos en grupo. La colaboración en clase es importante para el desarrollo, me decían, pero yo ya estaba asqueadísimo de todos y de todo. Seguía yendo a clase porque de verdad me interesaba la carrera, no porque quisiera emborracharme y divertirme más que estudiar.

El mismo año que repetí, un mocoso en forma de lapa se hizo mi amigo. Entre comillas, porque como ya he dicho, era más una lapa que un amigo de verdad. No hablábamos nunca, simplemente el me seguía allí donde fuera y me atosigaba a cumplidos y demás chorradas que me hacían tener ganas de apuñalarle en las costillas. Un día pretendió pagarme el almuerzo cuando estábamos en la cafetería y fue demasiado lejos. Me lo pagó sin consultar y yo ni siquiera tenía hambre ni intenciones de tener un esclavo. Le dije que parara pero me hacia oídos sordos. Y lo mismo con el teléfono. Maldigo el puto día en el que le di mi teléfono. No hacía más que acosarme y dejarme mensajes todos los santos días a todas putas horas, preguntándome que coño hacía. Y si no le respondía era peor, porque me llamaba hasta que le cogía el tlf. Era como tener una novia celosa, manipuladora y cabrona. Se me hincharon las narices. Yo era una persona tranquila, pero ya tanto acoso me hizo hasta empezar a padecer depresión.

Gracias a mis estudios en química, me las apañé para conseguir un veneno, indetectable en una autopsia a no ser que seas muy listo. Esa misma mañana fui a la cita con un vendedor anónimo que me vendía los ingredientes por internet y conseguí 3 bolsas. Llegué a casa, puse mis accesorios de química a trabajar y a las 5 horas tenía el extracto de veneno listo. Le dejé un mensaje al gilipollas acosador y en menos de una hora se plantó en mi casa, como era de esperar.

Antes, me había tomado la molestia de forrar la mesa y las sillas del comedor con plástico, por si las moscas. Me puse guantes de vinilo y le abrí la puerta con la mejor de mis falsas sonrisas. Entró y se sentó en la misma mesa, donde le ofrecí un café. En la cocina, me aseguré de que el café estuviera fuerte para tapar el olor del veneno y lo mezclé bien varias veces. Yo me preparé una taza de té negro y me senté con él en la mesa. El espectáculo iba a empezar.

Al sentarme y servirle la taza de café, yo ni siquiera toqué la mía. Simplemente me dediqué a observar al cabronazo disfrutar del que sería su último café. El me miraba extrañado a mí, y a toda la sala, por la extraña decoración de laboratorio. Si alguien nos hubiera mirado desde afuera, podría pensar que la casa parecía una jaula en la que experimentan con ratones. Un sorbo y caería muerto sobre mi mesa. Intentó entablar conversación conmigo pero yo estaba demasiado distraído en aquel momento, quería verle morir y lo quería ya. Cuando sus labios tomaron el primer trago de café se echaron para atrás recibiendo el amargo sabor. Yo le convencí de que era un café carísimo que merecía la pena de degustar y siguió intentándolo. Una sonrisa macabra empezó a asomar en mi rostro. El individuo siguió con sus sorbos mientras me hablaba sobre alguna mierda de un trabajo en grupo que me sugirió hacer en clase, pero a mitad de frase se calló de golpe. Yo sonreí de lado inconscientemente. Echó la cabeza hacia abajo bruscamente y enseguida sus manos fueron directas a su cuello; estaba empezando a toser de manera muy fuerte. Dirigió una aterradora mirada de socorro hacia mí, pero yo le observaba indiferente desde mi silla, mientras la garganta se le cerraba y el pobre infeliz luchaba por respirar.

Sonreí. Allí le tenía, muerto en el sitio, encima de mi mesa.

Reconozco que en el momento pude haberle mandado a tomar viento, haberle cantado las cuarenta, o algo similar y que el chaval hubiera seguido con su vida, siendo el perrito faldero de alguien más, pero según mi punto de vista, creía necesitar librar a la humanidad de semejante individuo que lo único que aportaría al mundo sería mierda. Sabía que yo solo era capaz y que no me supondría mucho esfuerzo. Así que por eso lo hice.

¿Y lo mejor? No sentí remordimiento ninguno, ni lo padezco hoy en día cuando hago estas cosas. Simplemente decidí hacer lo que yo creo correcto, y algunas veces se vuelve divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Los amigos**

El grupo de amigos de los que os hablé anteriormente la verdad es que son buenos amigos. Unos mejor que otros, claro. Siempre hay algún listo que pretende ser el mejor de la panda o hacer saber a los demás que es el más interesante. A mí me la pela bastante, sinceramente.

Como ya he mencionado, estudio dos carreras que me gustan; Química y Criminología. Yo creo que estas dos combinan muy bien. Ya no solo de forma general, sino que cada una se complementa con algo (si descubres el qué) y por eso me gustan. Al principio las escogí porque no me gusta estancarme en una sola cosa y tal. Creo que he hecho bien.

Por las mañanas voy a estudiar Química a la facultad de Oslo. Hay mucho rubito y mucha gente de otros países,… pero sobretodo rubitos que se las dan de guay. Al ver mi aspecto digamos que no les acabo de gustar, ya que tengo rasgos asiáticos… pero qué más dará eso. La gente que ha decidido acompañarme en esta etapa de mi vida hace que me sienta menos solo, y ya está. No les tengo ningún tipo de afecto, …todavía.

Al terminar de clases me gusta bajar volando a la cafetería para pillar sitio y poder comer tranquilo antes de que el lugar se abarrote*. La cocinera prepara unos bocadillos a la hora de comer y unos batidos a media tarde que en alguna ocasión me han hecho llegar tarde a clase de lo buenos que están. Me merece la pena, es mi momento de descanso y me da tiempo de pensar en mis cosas. Me siento en la mesa y pido un batido. Hay veces en las que aunque baje a la hora de comer me gusta tomar algo dulce en vez de una comida con consistencia. Sé que está mal y que no es saludable, pero nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer a mi edad ya. Es una delicia que me puedo permitir. Esperando el batido me da por recordar el momento del cadáver en la mesa de mi comedor. Suspiro y alzo la mirada. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero una gran sensación de alivio recorrió mi ser al ver a aquel chaval muerto ante mí. Tan vulnerable, y yo tan poderoso al mismo tiempo. Había quitado una vida y no me había supuesto remordimiento ni problema alguno.

A mitad de mis pensamientos alguien toca mi hombro con timidez y yo volteo la cabeza; es una chica con el cabello corto pelirrojo. Sonrío de medio lado y les ofrezco asiento a ella y a su acompañante.

Estos son 2 de los 6 amigos nuevos que han aparecido en mi vida. Nami y Usopp. Son una gente curiosa. Nami va conmigo a muchas de mis clases de química y Usopp es su compañero de piso que le acompaña en las demás en las que no la veo. Ella es pelirroja y el parece mulato… como una mezcla de… ni siquiera soy capaz de desvelar de donde pueden venir los padres de este chaval. Ella es bastante lista y super extrovertida. Esa parte de su personalidad me agobia bastante porque soy una persona tranquila. El… bueno, el es mas como yo, aunque es mas rata de biblioteca. Me ha comentado alguna vez que se quiere apuntar a un deporte de contacto, pero que de momento en el campo de tiro está bien. Ambos se sientan frente a mí y Nami se levanta para pedir algo de comer. Usopp mira mi batido con curiosidad y vuelve a su libro.

 **¿En serio prefieres tomar eso antes que un plato de comida?**

Yo le miro y simplemente no digo nada. Me da bastante igual que se preocupe por mi salud o por si me zampo ballenas para desayunar, la verdad. Le doy un sonoro sorbo a mi batido y él sube la mirada. No sé que ha pasado, pero ambos hemos reído al mirarnos. Me da una palmadita en el hombro y sigue a su lectura.

 **Te ves muy sexy con esas gafas de intelectual.**

Nami interrumpe con comida para Usopp y ella. Yo le miro por encima de las gafas mientras se sienta y vuelvo a mi batido bufando.

 **Si tú lo dices.**

 **Las puertas del inframundo se han abierto, y la voz de Hades proviene de dentro, haaaaaaa.**

Usopp se burla de mí cómicamente porque no suelo abrir mucho la boca cuando estoy con ellos. Son gente lista y son compañeros de clase a los que les caigo en gracia, pero yo no soy como ellos y no considero que tengamos tantas tantas cosas de las que hablar.

Después de tomar el batido voy a clase de Criminología. Allí por lo menos estoy solo. Un par de compañeros de clase me han tocado los huevos con que quedemos alguna noche, que me quieren presentar a chicas. Chicas. Ya. Con las """Ganas""" que tengo yo de andar conociendo chicas y haciendo el gilipollas un jueves por la noche… claro. Por estas cosas me considero un ermitaño, simplemente no me gusta salir por ahí a hacer el gilipollas, ¿Tan raro es?

Al terminar la interminable clase de 4 horas y media sobre derecho penal, salgo del aula como alma que lleva el diablo. En la clase había 4 tíos haciendo el imbécil y chismorreando sobre no se qué mierdas de una fiesta la semana que viene y no me dejaban atender. El memo del profesor no les hacia ni puto caso ni les llamaba la atención ni nada y casi estrangulo a alguien…Necesito tomar aire y esta es la mejor hora para refrescar cuerpo y mente. Aún no es de noche gracias al horario de verano y aún puedo quedarme un poco más en el campus a meditar tranquilamente. Es algo que no me gusta nada de nada y me parece una tontería muy gorda, pero a veces es la única manera de apaciguar la ira que llevo dentro. He probado de todo; pastillas, psiquiatras, mierdas hippies y demás y nada me calma. Lo único que sé que me puede tranquilizar un poco es rompiendo algo, y mi madre no gana suficiente para andar rompiendo cosas en casa.

De camino a mi árbol favorito, a un chaval de pelo negro se le escapa la pelota de rugby. Miro la ovalada forma de la pelota de cuero y alzo la mirada para ver como el chaval se acerca a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludándome como si hiciera tiempo que no nos vemos. Yo y mi mejor cara de confusión le miramos mientras él recoge el balón y se pasa la mano por la frente del esfuerzo. Me saluda y yo no sé que responder. El me mira algo confuso.

 **Hola, perdona la molestia. Mi amigo ha golpeado demasiado fuerte la bola.**

 **No importa.**

 **Si te quieres apuntar algún día, dímelo!**

Observo cómo se marcha a jugar con sus compañeros. Son 4. Una chica y tres chicos. Uno es alto y lleva el pelo teñido de azul. Ese pelo con ese tupé le hace parecer muy mayor, demasiado quizá. La chica es morena y muy esbelta, casi tanto como una modelo. Y el otro chaval es rubio y lleva un flequillo muy raro, pero por sus movimientos se ve que se le da bien jugar al futbol. Me los quedo mirando unos minutos y sigo mi ruta hacia el árbol.

Meses después, ellos serían mi otra compañía.

Robin, Luffy, Sanji, Franky y yo nos hemos reunido en la entrada de la facultad de antropología, donde estudia Robin. Esta chica parece una mujer mayor a mi parecer, ella y Franky son muy raros. Pero se llevan bien con los otros dos. La facultad de antropología es la que más cercana queda para los chicos para ir a tomar unas cañas después de las clases. A Sanji y a Franky es algo que les encanta hacer después de las clases. Beber y despotricar sobre los profesores mientras Robin ni se inmuta y Luffy se parte de risa. Lo que me gusta de ellos es que viven sin preocupaciones y me hacen descansar esa faceta de mi cuando les veo. El resto del tiempo no sé pensar en otra cosa. Parezco un señor amargado.

Al sentarnos en la mesa no puedo evitar mirar a Robin de una manera algo descarada. Es una chica muy guapa, la verdad. Piel morena, pelo negro y ojos azules, es como una vampiresa salida de un cuento pero sin los colmillos. Creo que me estoy volviendo muy bobalicón* cuando la miro… Pero para eso está Luffy, que me arrea* un codazo cuando se sienta, llevando no sé cuantas mil jarras de cervezas que después no les durarán ni 1 hora. Me hago a un lado y los demás se sientan. Espero que Robin no se haya fijado en mi cara de idiota al observarla. Una mano se posa violentamente sobre la mesa y me hace reaccionar, es Sanji, y no me mira con muy buena cara. Yo frunzo el ceño confuso y vuelvo a lo mío.

 **Tíos, tenemos que vernos el fin de semana para acampar en mi pueblo. Hay un solar muy guapo* a unos kilómetros de mi casa en donde la gente acampa y se va a bañar al rio, que está cerquísima.**

Franky suena muy entusiasmado con la idea. Lo que no sabía es que no era de por aquí, como la mayoría. Todo el mundo asiente sin pensárselo demasiado, se ve que ya han ido varias veces y quieren volver. Yo le doy un sorbo a mi jarra y no les miro. Luffy me asesta una palmada en la espalda algo severa que me hace toser un poco, y me mira.

 **Oye, ¿Tú también vendrás, no?**

Le miro sin saber que decir, todos esperan mi respuesta y por la mera presión les digo que sí. Aunque no disponga de tienda de campaña ni mierdas de esas de camping. Creo que me he metido en un lio.

Los días siguientes no paso demasiado tiempo en la facultad. Los chicos me han dado su número de teléfono para cuando tengamos que partir el fin de semana, y de paso Nami y Usopp también me los han facilitado para poder pasarme los apuntes de clase. Me sigue pareciendo extraño que se involucren tanto en mi vida. Uf.

Dos tardes antes de ver a la gente, me llega un mensaje de Nami al móvil. Me tumbo en la cama y abro el mensaje sin prisa. Me dice que quiere que vea las últimas noticias sobre avances en química que nos pueden ayudar a ir un paso por delante en las clases y así poder estudiar mejor. No sabía que la gente hacía esas cosas en la facultad. En ese momento me vinieron flashbacks sobre mi infancia y adolescencia en aquellos institutos de mierda. La gente hacia chuletas* y cosas así para sacarse el título, a poca gente le interesaba estudiar de verdad. Supongo que las cosas cambian.

 **Nami, no puedo abrir el mensaje ¿Qué mierda de formato es este?**

 **Espera! ¿Te lo paso por correo?**

 **No me funciona.**

 **¿Te lo paso por twitter? Sé que tienes… jejeje.**

Yo no sé como se entera la gente de estas cosas, pero sí, era verdad, me había hecho un twitter. De normal odio las redes sociales porque no han hecho más que causarme problemas con la mayoría de mis conocidos y muchos malentendidos de los que luego no he podido salir y he acabado fatal, pero Twitter…. En realidad me lo había hecho para espiar a Robin. No en plan acosador, claro, sino para saber más sobre ella sin que parezca un perturbado.

 **Vale, pásamelo por ahí.**

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver la lista de gente sugerida a la derecha de la pantalla. Me quedé en blanco. Simplemente no pude reaccionar. La foto en pequeñito se parecía mucho a ella… pero no estaba seguro y me daba miedo comprobarlo. Habían pasado muchos años y yo me había vuelto más introvertido y dubitativo. Dejé el teléfono en la mesa y lo miré de lejos. El mensaje de Nami llegó y salió el numerito en el menú, pero yo no podía atender a eso ahora mismo.

Pasé unos minutos en silencio y más mensajes de Nami llegaban a mi móvil, pero me sentía estático y sin ganas de moverme, sin ganas de hablar y sin ganas de vivir después.

Una pequeña sensación de pánico me recorría todo el cuerpo. Me temblaban las manos y mis pulsaciones eran nerviosas. Me abalancé a abrir el perfil de la chica y la piel se me puso de gallina al instante. Era ella. Después de tantos años el destino nos había cruzado de nuevo.

Sin dudarlo ignoré a Nami y corrí como un loco a dejarle un mensaje para que lo leyera lo antes posible. Estaba ansioso de contarle todo lo que me había pasado hasta el momento y que ella me contara sus aventuras. Deseaba más que nada pasarme horas y horas hablando con ella y olvidarme de lo miserable que es este mundo en el que vivimos.

El día de antes de mi excursión con los chicos no dejaba de revisar el teléfono por si recibía algo importante. Allí en el campo no íbamos a tener cobertura para nada y quería aprovechar las últimas horas. Todos tuvimos que reunirnos en casa de Luffy, para luego marchar a casa de Franky, y que este nos llevara en coche hasta la zona de acampada. Hacía un calor de cojones y a medida que nos dirigíamos hacia allí, menos ganas tenía de quedarme un fin de semana entero. Lo bueno de aquello es que por lo menos Luffy y yo teníamos los mismos gustos a la hora de comer, a el le encantaba zampar y las cosas dulces, y a mi me encantaban las cosas dulces por encima de todo y de todos. Cuando me enseñó su cargamento de dulces casi me caigo para atrás del gusto que me dio ver todas aquellas porquerías juntas. Creo que superaban los batidos de la cafetería de la facultad. De momento. El me sonrío al ver mi cara de goloso y yo sonreí tímido, me había pillado, pero guardaríamos el secreto entre los dos. Robin y Sanji nos habían insistido en que a una acampada hay que llevar cosas de comer bien conservadas para que no se lo coman los bichos, y que era recomendable dejar las los dulces y cosas asi en casa. Esas normas sin duda no estaban hechas ni para mi ni para Luffy. Ambos nos miramos confidentes y Luffy guardó el gran bolso para que nadie lo viera. Nos lo pasaríamos genial zampando lo que nos diera la gana a escondidas.

Ya en casa de Franky, todo el mundo preparaba sus equipajes; sacos de dormir, tiendas bien acondicionadas y grandes para un grupo de 5, bebidas, comida de sobra, linternas, mantas, todo lo necesario. Mis ganas iban y venían. Con la única persona con la que me lo pasaba bien de momento era con Luffy, los otros 3 iban de señoritos estirados que no pueden ensuciar sus carísimos trajes. Todo muy raro, sabiendo que vamos de acampada y sigan con esa actitud tan gilipollas.

De camino, el viaje por lo menos fue más ameno. El padre de Franky tenía una vieja ranchera que le había regalado a su hijo por su 20 cumpleaños y es la que nos llevó hasta la zona de acampada. Era larga y muy amplia por dentro, por lo que 5 memos con sus maletas y tiendas de campaña cabíamos perfectamente para ir a donde nos diera la gana. Lo dicho, en el coche por lo menos las actitudes fueron cambiando. Sanji y Franky relajaron su humor y empezaron a contar chistes que yo no había escuchado en mi vida y que me hicieron reír bastante. Luffy con sus bromas y sus aventuras inventadas sobre derrotar a los monstruos de los mares con sus propias manos, y Robin enseñándonos bromas con su teléfono de ultimísima generación. No le tenía envidia ninguna, la verdad. Los chistes de los chicos y los videos de Robin fueron lo mejor del viaje. Hasta el momento no tenía ni idea de lo que eran los vines* y como hay gente tan idiota repartida por el mundo, pero que son capaces de hacerte reír de esa forma.

Cuando faltaban casi 2 horas para llegar, mi móvil vibró. Yo, desatado de la tristeza y el pasotismo que me suele caracterizar, puse los pies en la tierra de nuevo para mirar el móvil. ¿Sería Nami? ¿A estas horas? Sin casi pensar desbloqueé la pantalla y lo vi; un mensaje de mi amiga de la infancia. Por Twitter. Di un bote de la impresión en el asiento del coche y lo abrí, con los nervios a flor de piel.

 **¿Quién eres?**

…

Me volví a quedar en blanco. Sentía como un puñal de acero me atravesaba el corazón lentamente, arraigando en mi sistema nervioso, quebrando mis sentidos y abatiendo mis costillas para penetrar en mi sangre y en mi cerebro.

Una voraz ola de ira surgió en mí como las cenizas de un Ave Fénix olvidado. Una tristeza muy grande intentó invadir mi ser, pero mi cerebro lo transformó en frustración y ira, una ira que en ese momento no supe comprender, pero ahí estaba. Podía sentir como esa rabia surcaba las venas, de cabeza a pies, endureciendo mis músculos, ardiendo la sangre y poniendo sobre mi cabeza un peso indescriptible, que me hacía curvarme sobre mí mismo, como si se tratara de un consuelo.

Perdí la señal. Faltaba nada para llegar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Defecto**

Decir que me había quedado en blanco, creo que era quedarse corto. La tristeza que me invadía no tenía nombre. Imposible. No podía describirlo. Ya no se si era un puñal grueso de acero atravesándome el corazón a través de las costillas, o si era el mismo órgano por si solo descomponiéndose como una pieza de cristal a la que le han dado un golpe.

Me quedé mudo en el momento y nadie lo notó hasta llegar al campo. Hacía buen día pero un poco de calor, esperaba que por lo menos al caer el sol pasadas las 9 tuvieramos una mejor temperatura. Los chicos descargaron sus cosas junto con mi pobre saco de dormir y se dispusieron a buscar un sitio agradable para poner allí la tienda de campaña. Yo tenía poca cosa de camping, pero eso no era problema, ya que Franky si que disponía de un buen equipo de acampada por si las moscas, fueran 3 o fueran 5 personas. Me sentí un poco aliviado al ver todo lo que él traía, al menos me daba la seguridad de no preocuparme por quedarnos sin nada.

Luffy escondió la bolsa con las porquerías junto con otras bolsas para que pasara desapercibido. Muy listo, el chaval. El resto de compañeros también descargó sus cosas y Franky se dispuso a montar la tienda de campaña. Hay que reconocer que me impresionó. Era una tienda para 5 o 10 personas dependiendo del espacio y era la primera vez que veía una cosa así. Sanji y Robin ordenaban las bolsas y demás mientras Luffy y yo mirábamos a Franky construir aquel palacio de tela. El chico del pelo azul nos miró y sonrió.

 **Que chicos, ¿Os gusta? Aquí cabemos todos sin problema.**

Dijo orgulloso de su creación. Luffy y yo nos asomamos al interior y la cosa mejoraba por momentos; si ya parecía grande por fuera, por dentro también lo simulaba, más aún.

Todos entramos dentro y Franky nos hizo sentarnos en corrillo. Allí había de todo; linternas, sacos de dormir para todos, provisiones como para dos semanas, libros para leer, cañas de pescar, bañadores, flotadores, crema solar, comida para hacer barbacoa…. Bueno, viendo todo esto retiro haber pensado que fue mala idea venir. Aunque, aún todo esto y lo bien que se lo montan los chicos, no puedo dejar de pensar en dos cosas. En mi amiga, y en Robin. Maldita sea… me he quedado como un tonto sin saber que decir. Y no puedo dejar de mirar a Robin tampoco.

 **A ver gente, mi plan es este; esta noche barbacoa y bebidas. Mañana todo el día en el río, y el domingo antes de volver, senderismo por la montaña. Pero poquito, que no queremos que el señor se destroce los tobillos.**

Todos rieron y Luffy y Franky me dieron un codazo amistoso casi al mismo tiempo, sabía que lo decían por mí. Ya me habían dado fama de señor mayor.

 **Sin ofender, ¿Sabes?**

 **Claro…**

Dije en voz baja y sonriendo de medio lado. No me sentaba mal, sabía que me apreciaban y que estas "bromas" eran las típicas que se hacen los amigos. No me quedaba más remedio que acostumbrarme.

A la mañana siguiente de nuestra noche de barbacoa, algunos de nosotros nos levantamos con resaca por el vino rancio de Sanji y otros con la tripa tan llena que no comerían en los siguientes 3 días, como Luffy. Cuando me levanté, lo único que me apetecía era refrescarme la cara. Y como íbamos a ir al río, esperé a que todos se levantaran para poder prepararnos y irnos… aunque solo vi a Franky y a Luffy. En ese momento no me paré a pensar y salí fuera de la tienda a que me diera el aire un rato antes de ir a bañarme.

Era un día algo nublado y corría un viento muy fresquito. Me tapé los ojos y me quité las pestañas pegadas a mi piel junto a un buen estiramiento de espalda. Los sacos de dormir estaban bien, pero para un rato. Sin duda no eran una opción cómoda para dormir toda una puñetera noche con ellos en medio de la nada y a 30 en la sombra.

Aun a pesar de haber despejado mi mente, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un baño refrescante. En cuanto subiera el sol volvería a ser un día abrasador y no habría ganas de salir del agua. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, maldita sea, y joder joder, y mas joder.

 **Kuina…**

Me salió sin darme cuenta de dentro. Susurrar su nombre, como si eso solucionara algo. Enseguida me arrepentí y cerré el puño de rabia. Le había querido como una hermana joder. Como parte de mí, como una más de mi familia y hubiera dado la puta vida por ella.

Dejé de darle vueltas y apagué el teléfono. Sabía que no era saludable seguir así, aunque me llamara mi madre porque se estaba quemando la casa, me daría igual.

De camino al rio intenté tranquilizarme. A estas alturas no estaba seguro si lo que sentía era rabia, impotencia, frustración, tristeza, soledad, … o que la vida estaba jugando conmigo. Apretaba los puños sin percatarme da la fuerza que ejercían mis dedos sobre mis palmas mientras andaba para el agua. Necesitaba despejarme más que nunca y creí que el agua apaciguaría mis sentidos. Los chicos se levantarían mucho más tarde por lo que habían bebido y yo intenté apresurarme en refrescarme para luego volver con ellos. Me daban algo de envidia. Era gente que podía dormir bien y cuando quisiera, y yo estaba sufriendo estos cuadros de insomnio que no sabía como salir de ellos a no ser que me metiera un chute de relajante muscular.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de meterme al agua escuché un sonido extraño que a primeras no supe identificar. Alcé la vista al infinito, entre los árboles y demás arbustos pero no vi nada y me quedé pensativo. Creía haber tenido una alucinación de algún tipo. Pero no. No lo era. Los sonidos se iban prolongando cada vez más, eran más seguidos y cada vez más fuertes, y me estaban empezando a dar grima. No en el buen sentido, que digamos. Dudé unos instantes, antes de abalanzarme a caminar sobre lo desconocido y adentrarme entre los árboles. Primero porque no era realmente mi asunto, y segundo porque en ese mismo momento me acordé de que faltaban algunos de mis compañeros de la tienda de campaña y temía que algo les hubiera pasado. Unas grandes raíces me dificultaban el paso hacia el origen de ese sonido, pero me las apañé para seguir. Me tenía que comprar zapatos nuevos, por lo visto. La maldita rama me había despellejado media suela en un visto y no visto.

Al cabo de un par de minutos entre los matojos y árboles, la imagen que vi a continuación me causó una impresión de repugnancia y de sorpresa que creí por un momento que la cara de gilipollas que se me había quedado me duraría para siempre. Eran Sanji y Robin. Ahí. En el tema.

 **Mierda**

Murmuré al ver la escenita. No me paré a pensar demasiado ya que las emociones invadían mi ser; asco, vergüenza, traición… y ira. Suspiré aguantándome las ganas de gritarles, al encontrarme a esos dos babosos sorberse cada líquido que salía por sus orificios como si no hubiera un mañana e intenté alejarme lentamente. Digo intenté, porque no se si a alguien más le ha pasado, pero cuando te encuentras con escenitas de este tipo, aunque te den mucho asco, te sientes como hipnotizado y te da hasta cosica irte. Estuve un par de minutos sin poder dejar de mirar mientras por dentro se me caía el alma a los pies. Sabía que Sanji era un cabrón, pero hacer esto ya si que no me lo esperaba. Y tenía que ser con Robin, claro, con la que a mi me mola.

Desde que nos conocimos si que reconozco que había tenido cierta atracción hacia Robin, pero como la vida no me ha dado nunca oportunidades de entablar conversación más allá de un hola que tal con una chica, y menos invitarla a cenar, que mierdas sabía yo de relaciones humanas, y menos con el género contrario. La cosa es que nunca me atreví a hablar con ella, a pesar de que ella fue amable conmigo en muchas ocasiones y si que llevamos buena relación, pero no pasaba de ahí. Debí haber sospechado cuando el rubito intentó llamarme la atención un par de veces. Solo pensé que el gilipollas tenía un problema conmigo, no que estuviera "defendiendo su territorio". Es que suena hasta patético.

Volví a la tienda y preparé mis cosas. Se me habían quitado las ganas de bañarme, de seguir de juerga con la gente y de seguir bajo el sol abrasador que no hacía más que ponerme de mala ostia a cada minuto que pasaba. Para colmo ya me habían picado no se cuantos mosquitos y estaba frito porque no había manera de matarlos.

Con el cabreo que llevaba no me di cuenta del jaleo que estaba armando en la tienda y sin querer desperté a Luffy y a Franky, que aún les daba vueltas la cabeza pero no pudieron evitar ver que yo recogía mis cosas.

 **Eh tio, ¿Qué haces?** – miró un momento a su alrededor, aún mareado - **¿Es que es domingo ya? ¿Es hora de irse?**

 **No hago nada, seguid durmiendo, yo tengo que irme.**

En ese momento Franky saltó del saco al oír que alguien abandonaba el barco de la diversión. Se puso de rodillas y a mi lado, me puso la mano en la espalda para que yo pudiera voltearme a hablar con él, pero mi cabreo me lo impedía.

 **¿Qué te pasa?**

Suspiré de forma que el cabreo me salía por los poros de la piel y enseguida los chicos se percataron.

 **Nada, he salido un momento a pasear y me he torcido el tobillo. Creo que me he hecho un esguince y necesito irme.**

Franky y Luffy se miraron preocupados y yo volví a suspirar, terminando de poner mi ropa dentro de la pobre bolsa que había traído conmigo. Franky se levantó y abrió la tienda para que entrara el sol.

 **No te vayas tu solo, yo te acerco hasta el pueblo, que así no podrás caminar.**

 **No te molestes** – escupí de golpe – **me las sé apañar solo. Iré andando.**

Visto el mal humor que llevaba encima, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a insistir en acompañarme porque ya me conocían bien. Una palabra y les mandaría a la mierda con comentarios muy hirientes.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué al pueblo pillé un taxi a la salida y a la hora ya estaba en mi casa. No lo he comentado antes creo, pero ahora vivo solo.

Mi madre se había ido a vivir con su novio hacia un tiempo, y como ambos ganaban bien se dieron el lujo de ayudarme a pagar el alquiler de mi piso junto con el suyo. Yo les insistí en que no era necesario, pero sabía de sobra que mi madre se preocupaba aún mucho por mí y no quería que yo siguiera trabajando en condiciones de mierda mientras intentaba sacarme dos carreras. Así que allí estaba, un piso de 100 metros cuadrados para mi solo y para quien yo quisiera. Esto ya lo hablé con ella, y mientras yo fuera feliz, a ella no se le hacía problema en que yo trajera a amigos a casa. Mi madre siempre fue la mejor madre que uno puede tener; sacándome siempre adelante ella sola y ahora esto, preocupándose por mi salud. Aunque yo mismo sabía que el tanto estrés me acabaría consumiendo, en el fondo quería seguir estudiando solo a pesar de que el trabajo que tenía me daba algo de dinero a pesar de ser un trabajo de mierda. Su novio estaba de acuerdo y yo no volví a hablar del tema.

El piso estaba bien, la verdad. Era para una o dos personas como mucho y tenía un amplio salón. Para mí lo más importante eran las habitaciones y la cocina, la verdad, porque no era mucho de usar el salón. Bueno, claro, la costumbre de tener a alguien en casa siempre es la de no usar el salón y irte al cuarto, y ahora esa costumbre había cambiado un poco. Procuré acomodar bien las habitaciones (al menos la mía) para que no fuera ni muy calurosa ni muy fría, sino algo intermedio. La cocina era cómoda y pequeña, pero para mí estaba bien. Una cocina americana pequeña era justo lo que necesitaba. Al entrar solté de golpe todo el equipaje del camping al suelo y me recosté sobre el sofá. Venía todo sudado y necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Terminada la ducha me senté en el sillón dejándome caer y puse a todo trapo In Flames. Joder, como me gustaba ese grupo. La letra de las canciones hablaban sobre amores perdidos y pesadillas que se repiten una y otra vez… que me hacían sentir identificado.

A pesar de estar sumergido en la música que me envolvía, en mi retina aún quedaba retenida la asquerosa imagen de aquellos dos en pleno tema, como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. Ver así a Robin, he de decir honestamente, que no me gustó nada aún gustándome. Es que no puedo, joder.

Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era una cosa; _Venganza. Diversión. Tortura_. Dar merecidos a gente que lo merece. Desde siempre me ha gustado practicar deportes que conlleven algo de violencia, pero yo no me considero una persona violenta. Sí que es verdad que me dan brotes de ira a veces, pero siempre cargo contra los muebles o contra lo que pille que no tenga vida. Herir a una persona no entra en mi código ético… y eso sería demasiado fácil. Me levanté sobre mi mismo en el sillón y pensé en cual debía ser mi siguiente paso; ¿Dejarlo pasar o actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias?

Pero, debías de ser listo Zoro. Debías de ser más listo que nadie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. Respuesta**

Pocas veces había sentido un dolor como este. Joder, realmente pensaba en ese momento que la vida se estaba burlando de mí de forma muy persistente.

Sentado ya en la mesa del comedor con un café en la mano comencé a maquinar algún tipo de estrategia. Vale Zoro, quieres acabar con él, quieres que realmente se cuestione su patética y miserable existencia de una manera u otra, pero que lo sufra en sus carnes. _¿De qué modo?_ Le di un sorbo a mi café y posé la taza delicadamente. El sol se había escondido un poco tras unas nubes y había bajado la temperatura en 5 grados. Los cristales se habían enfriado enseguida. De verdad quería hacerlo, quería hacerle sufrir, pero sin partirle las piernas, no era mi estilo. Claro, a todo el mundo nos apetece dar alguna paliza que otra o romper un par de piernas alguna vez en la vida para descargar la adrenalina, dirán algunos. Parece que no, pero descargar físicamente un puñetazo contra tu rival es mucho mejor que nada, dirán otros. ¿Seguro? ¿Era eso posible?

En ese momento me metí de lleno en mis apuntes de Criminología. Revisando un poco encontré el apartado de heridas. Magulladuras, quebramiento de huesos, contusiones, quemaduras… todo eso era muy grave, si. Pero a mi parecer no era suficiente. Vamos a pensar un momento. Piensa. Párate a pensar. ¿En serio crees ahora mismo que un puñetazo va a doler más que otra cosa? ¿Cuándo has hablado con la gente, que te suelen contar que les duele tanto que un pellizco no les hace reaccionar? Daño psicológico. Está claro. Cerré el libro de apuntes de la facultad con una sonrisa en el rostro. Encendí el ordenador que estaba en mi cuarto y me puse a investigar a fondo. Torturas de la edad media, aparatos super raros de construir y utilizar, venenos que no dejan huella… Nada me convencía. Parecía que la propia web me ocultaba la manera definitiva y precisa de terminar con una persona, de manera no física. Y de repente lo vi. Algo llamado _tortura blanca_. Una tortura que no deja secuelas físicas, pero las secuelas psicológicas se quedan de por vida. Excelente.

Pero al mismo instante de encontrar esa maravillosa y perfecta forma de terminar con la integridad de quien tú quieras, me levanté sin meditarlo de la silla y salí a mirar por la ventana como un perro que espera a sus dueños. Me paré a pensar. Quizá debería darle una oportunidad más. Quizá estoy exagerando solo por el mero hecho de haberme quitado a la chica que me gusta. Di la vuelta sobre mí mismo y miré al suelo. En ese momento eché de menos a mi perro.

Esa noche le di una oportunidad al imbécil de Sanji y lo consulté varias veces con la almohada.

.

.

.

 _Siento haber hecho este capítulo tan corto, pero es que ha sucedido que cuando lo estaba escribiendo entré a Fanfiction para ver las novedades y vi algo que no pude esquivar._

 _Mirad, agradezco mucho a la gente que está apoyando esta historia. Soy una persona abierta a las criticas, por supuesto que sí, pero no tolero malos comentarios gratuitos Si quieres hacer una crítica que toca los cojones, mándame un mensaje privado o intenta ponerte en contacto conmigo, no lo dejes en el menú de reviews para que todos sepan lo importante que es tu mala opinión. SI quieres hacer una crítica constructiva, adelante, no te lo impediré y no me sentará para nada mal. Ya somos todos mayorcitos aquí para andar despotricando sin sentido solo para ir a hacer daño._

 _Espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de algunos (los que seguís mayoritariamente esta historia) y dadle las gracias al invitado llamado "NN" que dejó un bonito mensaje diciendo que mi fic es una basura. Gracias a el, subiré el próximo cap de aquí a dos semanas mínimo. Pensaba subir el siguiente mañana, pero me cansan los niños a los que les gusta putear a los demás._

 _NN: Además, que encima de dejar un mensaje bien bonito en mi bandeja, me digas que solo te hayas leído 4 frases del fic sin darle una oportunidad siquiera, dice mucho de ti. Si quieres algo de mejor calidad ve y cómprate un libro de un escritor profesional. Yo no hago esto para ganar dinero. Lo hago para quien lo quiere leer, y si no te gusta te vas._

 _Muchas gracias a los demás. Nos vemos en julio._


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 - Intervención

A la mañana siguiente no me levanté radiante, precisamente.

Unos rebeldes pensamientos invadían todo mi ser, como si fueran almas perturbadas que no me dejaban dormir ni pensar tranquilo. Me levanté sobre mi mismo en el colchón y me quedé un minuto en silencio. El sol asomaba ya y los pájaros cantaban. Suspiré y me levanté; a las 3 tenía que marchar a clase y aun me quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Volví a mirar al suelo, y volví a extrañar a mi perro.

 **Dios…**

Murmuré sin pensarlo. Me tapé media cara recordando el fatídico día de su muerte. Suspiré hondamente y me levanté a lavarme la cara. Cualquiera que me hubiera visto, me hubiera asegurado de que mi cara al levantarme no era la más amigable del universo, sino la de un demonio al que le has fastidiado la siesta. Volví a suspirar como si fuera un perro viejo. Joder, me sentía muy mayor por las mañanas. No podía entender como había gente que se levantaba tan fresco y maravillado cuando duermes 4 horas como mucho.

Mi mente volvió a recordar la escena que no quería volver a ver, ni recordar, ni hablar de ella, aunque no tuviera con quien. Un pequeño halo de ira se encendía poco a poco en mi ser, aunque intentaba calmarme. Era inevitable. Ya sé que el mundo no se acaba porque alguien te quite a una persona que quieres (sobre todo si es un gilipollas), pero duele, y lo más probable es que esa persona nunca llegue a saberlo, que para mí es algo peor. Los niñatos de ahora solo piensan en irse de fiesta, estudiar lo justo y conseguirse a su "media naranja" antes de que los demás les abucheen y les tachen de vírgenes porque consideran que si no follas con alguien bien pronto eres un mierdas. A eso se resume la humanidad; sexo. Si no lo practicas, eres un gilipollas fracasado. Si lo practicas mucho, eres un puto amo, o una puta guarra, depende de los genitales con los que hayas nacido. Si no te interesa, eres un rarito con el que no merece la pena juntarse.

Y así funciona todo, todo ronda en torno al sexo, así funciona la gente. ¿Mirar tu personalidad? Para que, solo me importa que folles bien y como a mí me gusta para tenerme bien satisfecho. ¿Sueños y familia? ¿A quién mierda le interesa eso hoy en día si no follas bien? … Mejor paro porque tanta pregunta estúpida me está revolviendo el estomago. La escena había pasado de largo y ahora me venían a la cabeza la cantidad de cabezas de chorlito que construyen su vida en torno a ese concepto. La vida es eso muchacho, la vida es eso… me repetí a mi mismo mientras caminaba a la cocina a dejar la taza en el fregadero.

Después de una ducha y arreglarme me quedé un rato pensando en el salón con un paquete de galletas y puesto en el _stereo_ un cd de mi grupo favorito. La idea de empezar a delinquir (si es que lo puedes llamar así) sobre otras personas me estaba empezando a gustar, pero, joder, he de admitir que me da algo de pavor coger un arma o matar a alguien con mis manos. No he sido así nunca. Reconozco que tengo ira acumulada pero no sé si podría llegar a ese extremo… Me quedé pensativo de nuevo meditando mi decisión de ir a la facultad mientras miraba una misteriosa mancha en el techo que me tenía desconcertado.

Sin darme cuenta y sin ser propio en mí me quedé durmiendo una hora profundamente en el sofá, derramé una taza sin darme cuenta y cuando me levanté ya no llegaba al bus para la facultad. _Bah,_ pensé _, ahora si que ya da igual._

.

.

.

Me pasé las siguientes semanas investigando a fondo sobre lo de esa _tortura blanca_ que encontré por casualidad. Habían pocas cosas en la vida que me intrigaran tanto y esta era una de las pocas que lo había conseguido. Sí, bueno, claro, me apetecía dar algún puñetazo que otro, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que ver como alguien se derrumba mentalmente hasta la desesperación ante tus ojos podría traerme algo más agradable que un dolor de nudillos que tardaría meses en curarse. Me podía pasar horas delante del ordenador buscando y re buscando sobre ese tema tan interesante y no me cansaba. Hasta que llegó un punto en el que ya no encontré más; todo lo que quería saber al detalle necesitaba ser de manos de los libros o de un licenciado en psicología.

 **Mierda**

Le escupí a la pantalla y me maldije por dentro.

 **Joder**

Volví a escupir sin gracia. Me levanté de la silla y me preparé algo de picar. Con la tontería me había pasad horas sentado en la maldita silla sin darme cuenta y no había comido nada. Pero antes de realizar esa acción me percaté de la lucecita del móvil y su parpadeo. Mi cabreo era tal en el momento que agarré el teléfono sin pensar, lo levanté con el puño enfurecido y lo lancé contra el suelo con todas mis ganas.

 **Estoy hasta los putos huevos de ti** – insulté al cacharro ya muerto en el suelo – **no sois más que artilugios pensados para que el ser humano sea un mono dependiente de vuestra mierda y no causáis más que problemas, joder.**

Señalaba al móvil con rabia como si fuera el culpable de todos mis problemas en la vida. Mi rostro era tan terrorífico como el de un Clint Eastwood mosqueado. Bajé la mano e intenté tranquilizarme, pero no pude. En ese momento, en caliente, decidí tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida; _mi futuro_. Miré el móvil destrozado en el suelo un par de minutos más hasta que mi pulso descendió considerablemente y fui a por la escoba. Estaba decidido. Ahora quería que **este** fuera mi futuro.

Mi universidad era como un pequeño retiro al que vas a relajarte. No sabía bien porque, pero me proporcionaba una paz que no lo conseguían muchos sitios. A veces cuando pienso en esto me creo que soy un exquisito, pero luego pienso en los antros donde se mete la gente y se me pasa. Me gustaba caminar por el campus. Era grande, bonito, y lleno de actividades para la gente. Era afortunado de poder estar allí, aunque me hubiera matado a ahorrar para poder entrar. Cuando llegué a la cafetería me dispuse enseguida en la cola para poder pedir algo dulce de comer. Un día como aquel se merecía más que un batido de chocolate, pensé. Hacía más de dos días que no iba a clase, volví a pensar, debería de asomarme. Y fui sensato. Pedí mi mega batido y me senté en la mesa que daba al ventanal para ver pasar a la gente tranquilamente. Pasado un rato, cuando iba por la mitad de mi capricho del día, oí como entraba mucha gente en la cafetería. Giré instintivamente la cabeza y allí vi a la parejita, venían derechitos a mi con una cara de preocupación del grado: tu madre se ha muerto y venimos a consolarte. Yo intenté taparme con el batido pero fue inútil.

 **Ese pelo alga tuyo no te va a ayudar ¡Ahora apareces!** – exclamó Nami. Yo agaché la cabeza como un cachorrito arrepentido. Usopp venía detrás sujetando carpetas.

 **Pensábamos que te había pasado algo tío** – dijo Usopp con un –creo que- falso tono de preocupación (o eso pensaba yo).

 **No es para tanto.**

 **¿¡Que no?!** – volvió a exclamar Nami. Casi me deja sordo. Ambos se sentaron delante de mi.

 **Uff, que sensiblería mujer, ya está, ya está** – eso le cabreó aún más.

 **A mí no me hables así, cabrón bastardo.**

Eso me sorprendió de tal grado que me hizo voltearme y mirarle con cara de asombro. Era la primera vez que le veía enfadarse tanto, y encima insultarme, cuando normalmente se que le da palo echarme sermones en plan serio. Usopp también se quedó paralizado ante tales palabras.

 _Y que culpa tengo yo, si he estado más pendiente de como destrozarle la vida a alguien y encima salir airoso, antes que prestarle atención a mis estudios_ , pensé para mis adentros mientras me volteaba lentamente y miraba a la ventana. Soplé de mala manera y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La muchacha se levantó violentamente de la mesa, recogió sus cosas y nos dejó a Usopp y a mi solos en la mesa, cosa que jamás pensaríamos que haría. El muchacho de piel morena se volteó a mirarme preocupado mientras yo veía tras su larga melena afro como se alejaba de nosotros con una lágrima en sus mejillas. Me quedé a cuadros, callado mirando a la mesa. Antes de medir palabra, Usopp intervino.

 **Zoro, colega** – eso me hizo mirarle a la cara, nadie me había llamado así – **de verdad nos preocupamos por ti, somos amigos, te apreciamos mucho… sobre todo ella.**

Me quedé pensando unos minutos mientras Usopp bajaba la mirada.

 **Bueno,… perdona mi brusquedad.**

 **No pasa nada, lo malo es que a Nami le ha sentado fatal, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a tu pasotismo.**

 **Hey** – reclamé algo molesto.

 **No lo digo con mala fe, ya nos conocemos. Lo digo por ella.**

Ambos volteamos para ver la puerta, en un sueño roto de desear que volviera a aparecer por la puerta.

 **Verás, te dejé un mensaje para ponerte un poco al día, pero como no contestaste, no entiendes la actitud que Nami ha tenido contigo** – me quedé en silencio esperando más – **ha pasado unos días algo malos. Conoció a un tipo que le ha dado calabazas después de hacerle ilusiones.**

Me volví a quedar mudo mirando a la mesa, sin saber que decir.

 **Putada.**

 **Y que lo digas** – intervino Usopp – **nunca le había visto así de mal, y encima se junta con que tu no apareces por clase… pues ella se preocupa, solo nos tiene a nosotros** – me dijo Usopp alzando una mirada que nunca había visto en sus morenos ojos; tristeza y preocupación sincera.

 **Soy sincero, no tenía ni puta idea, lo siento.**

 **Ni lo menciones** – Usopp y yo nos cogimos de la mano en un _choca los cinco_. Me sentí algo aliviado al tener ese contacto de amistad con Usopp.

Decidí ser buen amigo y buen ciudadano y al cabo de un par de días escribí a Nami por Twitter. Estuvimos charlando porque idiota de mi, había roto mi móvil contra el suelo y no tenía otro medio de comunicación. Estuve hablando con ella para saber que había pasado con el asunto del chico misterioso y por amistad y aprecio hacia su persona decidí meterme en el asunto sin que ella lo supiera. Me propuse llevar a cabo una investigación secreta, pero sin cadáver.

Los días pasaron y me dediqué a ir todas las tardes después de clase a buscar material para preparar mi investigación; tuppers para llevar comida, gafas de incógnito, ropa que no llamara la atención, un termo con café…, _mierda, parecía un investigador de los que salen en la tele_ , me repetí contentísimo al ver mi ridículo atuendo delante del espejo de la habitación. Después de todo eso me dediqué a investigar a todos y cada uno de los contactos que tenía Nami en su FB, Twitter, correo… todo, cuanto más, mejor. Pero busqué sin resultado.

Una noche que andaba revisando los correos de mi bandeja, recibí un mensaje de los muchachos. Era de Luffy concretamente, que preguntaba por mí.

 **Zoro, ¿estás bien? Te he escrito cinco mil veces y no me respondes los mensajes del teléfono. Estamos todos preocupados por ti, no te vemos desde el día de la acampada y tampoco te veo por el campus.**

Suspiré. No tenía ganas de contestar, pero tampoco ganas de preocupar a nadie.

 **Hola Luffy, perdona la ausencia. He estado ocupado.**

En ese instante imaginé a Nami llorando en su cuarto.

 **¿Por?**

 **Mi madre, que ha estado enferma y he tenido que ir a verla unos días. Como ya sabes, no vivimos juntos.**

 **Ah vaya, cuanto lo siento, ¿Está bien?**

 **Si si, todo bien, tranquilo.**

 **Vale. ¿Y tú?**

 **¿Yo qué?**

 **Que si estas bien. Desde que te fuiste de nuestro día de acampada no hemos vuelto a hablar.**

 **El esguince que me hice me sentó muy mal, he estado semana y pico sin poder moverme mucho.**

Me sabía algo mal mentir a Luffy de aquella manera, el se había portado como un campeón conmigo.

 **Jo… Si lo llego a saber le digo a Franky que nos acercáramos un rato a tu piso a hacerte compañía al menos.**

 **No es necesario.**

 **¿No? ¿Seguro? No quiero que estés solo.**

 **Me las apaño yo solo muy bien.**

 **Vale, no insisto.**

Volví a mis cosas de investigador privado mega secreto e interesante. En el mar de dudas en el que me encontraba después de estar HORAS buscando alguna pista sobre el cabrón que había dejado a Nami colgada, decidí mirar los twits que ella tenía como favoritos para desconectar un rato.

Al final de la semana decidí dar el golpe. Tenía todo lo necesario para dedicarme un día entero a la investigación privada y escogí el viernes porque sabía de sobra que era el día favorito de Nami para ir a tomar algo con las amigas. Según mis cálculos, este viernes no quedaría con ellas. Le había visto demasiado dolida por lo del chaval ese y conociéndola, Nami no deja ir las cosas sin atarlas bien antes. Iría a verle o quedaría con él en algún sitio para intentar hablar, estaba segurísimo. Así que así pasé el día, de aquí para allá en las sombras siguiendo a una de mis mejores amigas. Primero en la universidad, controlando su horario y entre clase y clase, escapada a la cafetería a por un batido. Después, a comer con Usopp en el sitio de siempre y a media tarde a clase de _Sojutsu_. Que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que es, pero suena muy interesante. Y justo cuando ya estaba desesperado, que no podía más porque se me había acabado el café y tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño le veo tomar un rumbo contrario al habitual para ir a su casa. ¡Ajá!

Al cabo de 5 minutos le veo parar enfrente de una pastelería que estaba a punto de cerrar. Supongo que para invitar al individuo en si a tomar algo y a hablar tranquilamente. Nami no es de las que se enfadan (como yo)… al menos que yo supiera hasta el momento. Después de 2 minutos de espera, vi a una persona alta y delgada acercarse a ella. Ella le miró algo nerviosa y se acercó a él. No daba crédito (de nuevo) a lo que estaba viendo.

 **Hijo de puta cabrón, no te bastaba solo con una.**

Era el putón de Sanji, que con aires de elitista miraba a mi amiga Nami por encima del hombro como perdonándole la vida, mientras ella intentaba decirle algo inentendible desde mi distancia. Suspiré muy hondo mientras contemplaba a ambos intentar mantener una conversación sobre vete-a-saber-que que me dejó muy intrigado. Pero el shock me contuvo en el sitio y les observé irse.

 **Ahora sí que voy a por ti.**

Murmuré en la oscuridad y me volví a mi piso con la sangre hirviendo.

.

.

.

Pasó un mes desde que vi aquella escena de la calle mayor. No se me quitaba de la cabeza. El cabronazo de Sanji, con las dos. Con las dos únicas que me han importado algo. El principito. Gruñí y aplasté la mandarina que estaba rebanando en la cocina. Dejé el cuchillo encima de la tabla de madera y salí a la ventana a que me diera el aire. Recordé que tenía que cambiar un tablón de madera del cuarto de baño que tenía suelto guardado en la habitación que sobraba en mi piso. Como solo ocupaba una y no tenía muchos trastos, decidí usarla de trastero, muy útil. Al entrar me sentí solo y un vacío muy gordo rodeándome.

Tragué saliva y miré al techo. Que habitación más vacía por dios santo. Avancé lentamente mientras resonaba el eco de mis pasos y agarré el tablón a duras penas. Lo inspeccioné y me di cuenta de que estaba medio podrido de un lado y que tendría que cambiarlo. Gruñí otra vez molesto y lo solté de golpe. Entonces ese golpe me hizo reaccionar. Me giré y miré el cuarto en 360º, pensando para mis adentros. Me quedé mirando las paredes y una idea me vino a la mente. Bajé corriendo a un almacén que quedaba cerca de mi piso a comprar material de cartón y demás cosas ligeras y llené un carro. Al subirlo al piso, inundé el cuarto de material de obra y me puse manos a la obra. Ni siquiera me lo pensé, simplemente la brillante idea me vino a la mente. Me pasé el resto del día construyendo cosas ahí dentro, sin comer, sin comunicarme con el mundo, nada. Inmerso en mi mundo, al que le dediqué día y noche sin descanso y con mucho afán. A la mañana siguiente me desperté entre escombros y algo somnoliento, pero contento al ver mi obra.

Convertí mi antigua habitación-trastero en algo útil para llevar a cabo mi plan. Insonoricé la habitación y puse un par de plataformas… para conservar a quien quisiera allí conmigo. No iba a ser tan gilipollas de querer hacer daño a alguien y encima hacerlo fuera de mi casa donde fuera fácil pillarme, por dios. Tienes que ser un poco tonto para que te pillen. Bufé divertido oyendo mis propios pensamientos. Me paré en la puerta a contemplar mi nuevo "despacho de trabajo" y sonreí de nuevo.

Me lo iba a pasar muy, muy bien a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

 _Hola gente. En fin aquí estoy!_

 _Gracias de nuevo por todo, en serio. Veo que a la gente le gusta el aire que le estoy intentando dar a esta historia tan diferente de las típicas de amor. El caso es que a mí no se me da muy bien escribir ese tipo de cosas, y menos con lemmon… pero puede que haya algo en un futuro. No lo se._

 _Jolin muchas gracias en serio eh. ME alegro que esté gustando y vista la cantidad que habéis puesto de mensajes no podía dejaros colgados otra semana mas. Espero que os guste._

 _Actualizo pronto! Un abrazo._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 – empieza el espectáculo

Mi habitación cárcel era genial. No podía dejar de maravillarme de mi propia obra. Como alguien que ha pintado un cuadro y al verlo terminado se da cuenta de que es el máster, pues yo igual. Allí, como un tonto cabezón con las manos en la cintura observando cómo se secaba la pintura de las paredes y sonriendo como un niño. Si, a veces esa imagen de mi es algo patética, pero estaba contento.

Los días siguientes decidí pasar más tiempo con la banda para observar a la que sería mi próxima víctima. Iba a intentar actuar con cautela e inteligencia y dedicarme primero a observarle, dándole unos días de margen, para planificar un plan perfecto sin fisuras. No podía arriesgarme a que nadie me descubriera y quería que todo saliera bien. Estaba verdaderamente emocionado. Franky y Luffy, que eran los organizadores principales, habían alquilado una "habitación" en un pequeño centro recreativo donde habían unas salas tipo a lo japonés para cantar karaoke. Dios, no. Karaoke no por favor, me supliqué para mis adentros cuando vi a Luffy entusiasmadísimo con la idea de ir a cantar y a hacer el ridículo. Me miró y creo que entendió a la perfección mi mueca de sufrimiento. Estalló en carcajadas y me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Si, lo había pillado. Sanji y Robin se opusieron un poco también, pero ahí estaba Franky para convencerles. Aunque se quejaran se que en el fondo se lo pasaban muy bien, solo que les gustaba hacerse los remolones. Yo observaba al rubiales como un león observa a su presa. Meditando y pensando en todo lo que hacía y como lo hacía.

Se ve que mi sentido de la observación no había estado muy avispado esos días, porque al pasar ahora tanto tiempo observando a Sanji si que me di cuenta de que estaba más "cariñoso" con Robin. Miré alrededor. Al resto les daba igual, o ya lo sabían… no sé.

La rutina de Sanji variaba según a las personas que conociera a lo largo de la semana. Joder, me daba mucho asco. Era un tipo que no paraba un segundo quieto. Que si este fin de semana me voy a jugar con los amigos un partido de futbol a no sé donde para que las chicas de la facultad fueran a verles. Que si al fin de semana siguiente me voy con la panda (otra panda de amigos que el tenia) a tomar por el culo a "beber y conocer gente". Buff, en serio. Que cansancio de hombre. No sé si ese ritmo es algo normal para alguien de 20 y pico, o es que yo me estoy haciendo muy mayor ya, o estoy muy amargado. Que si al otro fin de semana se iba al pueblo de Robin a hacer vete-a-saber-el-que y se volvían el martes a la tarde. ¡El martes! Aprovechaba ese finde largo para descansar y apuntar/planificar todo en mi cuaderno.

Al cabo de 3 semanas ya tenía todas las rutinas de el tipo, más o menos, y estaba preparado para poner en práctica mi plan.

Esa misma tarde bajé al supermercado de mi barrio a comprar las últimas cosas. A ver, si uno lo piensa, no quiere que haya evidencias de ningún tipo, para empezar. Me compré un par de mascarillas para tapar mi cara y un paquete de guantes de vinilo desechables para otras cosas, que no sabía aun que eran. Aproveché para comprar ganchitos. Al subir al piso y dejar las bolsas en la cocina, me empecé a mentalizar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba muy decidido y emocionado de empezar con esto, pensando que así por fin se cumplirían mis fantasías de venganza. Al descargar las bolsas, un sonido conocido sonó en mi tlf. Agarré el cacharro y me senté de golpe en el sillón curioso. ¿Robin?

 **Zoro necesito que hablemos un momento, hay algo que quiero comentarte.**

Mi cara de confusión era acojonante.

 **Hola Robin, ¿qué pasa?**

 **Mira, no sé qué te pasa con Sanji, pero quiero que dejes de acosarle. Nada más.**

¿Qué?

 **Yo… ¿A qué viene eso?**

 **Si, mira, he hablado con Sanji y me ha dicho que estos últimos días has estado persiguiéndole y acosándole de forma muy sospechosa. Pensé que eras diferente, pero ya veo que eres como los demás.**

 **Pero…**

 **Yo no sé como Luffy ha podido confiar en ti. Bueno si, porque es un bobalicón inocente que se fía de todo el mundo que le preste una sonrisa.**

Vaya zorra. ¿Qué le pasa?

 **Oye yo no he hecho nada, no sé de donde te sacas esa conclusión tan precipitada.**

 **No me mientas Zoro, odio a la gente que miente. Con lo honesta que estoy siendo contigo, tú me tratas así.**

Encima de cobarde, chantajista. ¿Pero que cojones?

 **De acuerdo, no discutiré. No tengo que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo contigo.**

En ese momento me vino a la cabeza los días en los que había estado siguiendo a Sanji. Quizá me vio y yo no me percaté…

 **No no, ahora no huyas porque me debes una explicación, a mí, y a todos los de la panda.**

Venga ya, pensé.

 **Robin. Que no.**

 **Zoro a mi no me ignores.**

 **…**

 **Zoro … ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro contesta!**

Dejé el tlf a un lado del sofá y una sensación de abandono y vacío me inundó, junto con un mal estar general que provocó que soltara unas pocas lágrimas. Poco a poco se iban disipando hasta que se transformaron en ira. Volqué los platos que habían en la mesa del comedor con rabia, haciendo un estruendo ensordecedor contra el suelo mientras le iba pegando patadas a todo lo que había entre el comedor y la cocina. Posé las manos en la encimera y suspiré profundamente cerrando los ojos. Lo que me faltaba. ¿En que he fallado? ¿Estará diciendo la verdad?

Al día siguiente fui a clase a pasar tiempo con Nami y con Usopp con la intención de luego escaquearme y no ver a nadie del campus y tirar directamente hacia mi casa o casa de uno de ellos para desconectar. Cuando salimos de la cafetería, Usopp y yo aun vimos a Nami algo afligida por los acontecimientos que yo había vivido (sin que ella lo supiera) la semana anterior. Vi a Usopp muy preocupado y ambos miramos a Nami, que caminaba cabizbaja como si se le hubiera muerto un familiar. Usopp suspiró y le dio una palmadita. Yo me sentí algo mal por ella. Por primera vez sentí empatía con alguien. No me lo pensé. Íbamos caminando uno al lado del otro y me paré en seco delante de ellos. Me acerqué y recogí a Usopp por el hombro y a Nami por la cintura y los acerqué a mí en un abrazo. Los apreté contra mí como si fueran mis hermanos y al momento sentí la mano de Usopp en mi hombro y la delicada mano de Nami en mi cintura.

 **Siento que a veces sea un gilipollas. No os lo merecéis.**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

 **Nami; Usopp y yo nos preocupamos por ti. No estés triste, vale? No quiero verte así. Estas más guapa cuando sonríes.**

Sentí la risa aliviada de mi compañera sobre mi pecho. Instintivamente había hundido la cara, como buscando un alivio más profundo en ese abrazo. Se separaron de mi y Nami nos sonrío más contenta. Usopp y yo intercambiamos miradas de confort. Ella se secó la pequeña lágrima medio sonriendo y Usopp sonrió.

 **Hey, os invito a comer a mi casa. ¿Que os parece?**

Ambos me miraron estupefactos.

 **¿En serio?** – se aventuró a preguntar Usopp.

 **…** **si?** – dije yo inocente.

 **Vale** – interrumpió Nami.

Los tres nos dimos la mano y pusimos una hora para el encuentro.

A la noche, de vuelta en mi piso revisé mi teléfono mientras dejaba los trastos en el cuarto por cualquier lado. Eran mensajes de Robin, Luffy y Franky, que me bombardeaban cada uno con su historia.

 _Zoro contéstame_ ya – otra vez Robin.

 _Zoro, bro, Robin está algo mosca contigo pero no nos ha querido contar nada, háblame cuando puedas_ – ese era Franky.

 _Zoroooo contestaaaaa porfiii que ha pasado con Robin?!_ – Luffy.

Bufé y apagué el móvil. Me tumbé en la cama a pensar. No podía hacer nada contra Sanji aún, porque Nami y Usopp tendrían que venir a comer mañana. Bueno, pensé, aun le puedo dar otro día, no tengo prisa.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me duché rápido. Tenía que ir al supermercado temprano para comprar ingredientes para la comida. Me percaté de que nunca les había preguntado que les gustaba para comer, a pesar de que comíamos juntos en la cafetería todos los días. Compré un poco de todo, dentro de mi presupuesto de estudiante y me metí en la cocina dos horas antes de que llegaran. Cuando estaba a punto de encender el fuego me vino un flash a la cabeza. Salí y me quedé observando mi despacho. Fruncí el ceño. Me tenía que asegurar de que nadie entrara allí bajo ningún concepto. Normalmente no suele venir nadie a mi casa, pero esta vez… prefería no arriesgarme. Coloqué una traba por fuera de la puerta como si estuviera atrancada. Así tendría tiempo de llamar a un cerrajero para que me pusiera una cerradura más adelante. Y así me aseguraba también que ninguno de mis dos invitados husmeara donde no le importaba.

De vuelta a la cocina sonó el timbre. ¿Qué? Miré mi reloj y aun faltaba una hora. Seguro que lo han hecho para pillarme desprevenido, pensé de mala manera. Me quité el delantal y les abrí la puerta. Los dos venían muy arreglados para ser un evento entre amigos. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco y el unos vaqueros con una chaqueta formal arriba. Mi cara de confusión y: _oye pues no os queda mal_ , se notaba mucho.

 **¿Qué tal?** – dijo Nami contenta, alzando los brazos y mostrándome su modelito.

 **Ah, esto…, bien. Pasad.**

Les miré hasta que cerré la puerta y les invité a pasar. Ambos surcaban los pasillos de mi casa como quien va a visitar un museo. Sus miradas se clavaban en todos lados, abriendo y cerrando puertas. _Mira que lo sabía_ , pensé, al ver a Nami abrir y cerrar puertas a medida que avanzaba hacia el salón. Usopp la seguía y se asomaba.

Avancé entre ellos y me fui a la cocina.

 **Ahora está, me habéis pillado cocinando.**

 **¿Tú cocinas?** – se burló Usopp mientras Nami reía.

 **Si tío, cocino.**

Asomé mi mejor cara de seductor por la puerta de la cocina y observé como Usopp se reía y Nami dejaba una bandeja cubierta de algo en la mesa.

 **¿Qué es eso Nami? ¿Has traído algo?** – ella se volteó a verme.

 **Si. Hemos pensado que al menos debíamos de traerte un detallito por lo bien que te has portado…** \- susurró al terminar la frase. Hubo un silencio de casi un minuto y yo volví a la cocina. Al momento entró Usopp.

 **¿Y podemos probarlo?**

Empezó a revolotear por toda la cocina, hundiendo el dedo en cuencos que tenia con cosas preparadas y agarrando las herramientas, mientras pululaba a mi alrededor. Me estaba poniendo nervioso.

 **A ver, tio, ahora termino, tira para allá.**

 **Uh, que bueno está esto** – dijo relamiéndose un dedo.

Había metido el dedo sucio en un cuenco con guacamole y puse cara de asco. Nami rió y sacó a la mosca cojonera de la cocina.

Ya más tranquilos en la mesa, acerqué mi comida preparada. Era muy fan de la comida mexicana y les había preparado unas fajitas con raciones de guarnición. No es que fuera un plato mega exquisito, pero a los estudiantes como nosotros nos gustaba. Nos sentamos a comer y Nami dejó la bandeja misteriosa en la mesa pequeña. Silencio. Solo se escuchaban los sonidos al masticar y los _hmmmm_ de Usopp cada vez que probaba algo. Eso nos hacia reír a Nami y a mí. Era un buen compañero.

 **Bueno Usopp, ¿Cómo va el campo de tiro?**

 **Hm, pues** – dijo con la boca llena – **pues bien. De momento bien, pero me aburro de estar allí y no hacer algo más.**

 **¿Y eso?** – pregunté curioso mientras me servía guacamole en el plato. Me encantaba untar las fajitas de ese vómito verde.

 **Pues porque quiero hacer otro tipo de deporte. El tiro se me da muy bien, pero a mí me gusta algo que sea de estrategia… que no sea muy violento, pero que me guste de verdad.** – le dio un bocado a su fajita.

Todos nos quedamos pensativos durante un momento.

 **Deberías practicar lo que hago yo después de clase, el** ** _sojutsu._**

 **Es que las artes marciales asiáticas no me van nada.**

 **Bueno, era solo una idea.**

 **Lo sé, pero tampoco es que me quiera poner como él, jaja** – me dijo dándome un par de palmadas duras en la espalda.

No sé si lo he comentado, pero a partir de los 16 años empecé a crecer un montón y desarrollé una complexión bastante fuerte. No es que estuviera hinchado, pero tampoco era delgado. Tenía una buena espalda y era muy alto. No me hacia falta hacer mucho deporte para conservar mi musculosa complexión, que intimidaba a más de uno, la verdad.

 **Mi complexión no es por hacer deporte, lo sabes, ¿No?**

 **Ah** – dijo el paralizado – **no me digas.**

 **Si…** \- dije yo suspirando y dándole el último bocado a mi sexta fajita.

 **Pues estás que ni un culturista.**

 **Hala, hala** – dijo Nami entre risas.

Yo suspiré y seguí a lo mío, a por otra fajita. Miré de re ojo a los chicos y parecían estar pasándoselo bien. A veces se tiraban trozos de comida como niños, pero luego se disculpaban. Cuando llegó la hora del postre, todo se volvió un teatro. Usopp y Nami me miraron contentos mientras cuchicheaban entre si. Yo alcé una ceja en confusión y ambos soltaron una risita que les delataba.

 **Venga Usopp, ya sabes que hacer.**

Usopp se levantó de la silla raudo y veloz y me tapó los ojos con las manos. Me pilló de improvisto y mi instinto fue intentar sacarle las manos. El micro segundo antes de taparme los ojos, vi como Nami se agachaba para agarrar la bandeja de la mesa más pequeña. Tenía unas piernas bonitas.

 **No, espera Zoro, no lo hagas. Hazme caso.**

Yo suspiré algo divertido al oír a Nami reír de nuevo.

 **Aquí está, aquí está** – canturreaba ella mientras oía como ponía la bandeja delante de mis narices.

Me destaparon y abrí la bandeja. Un surtido de dulces de mi pastelería favorita. Me relamí inconscientemente y Usopp y Nami me sonrieron. Puse cara de cachorrito y ellos chocaron palmas.

 **¿Hemos acertado, eh?** – dijo Usopp. Nami aplaudía.

 **De nada** – me dijo ella acercándose a mí, agarrándome suavemente de la mano y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Cerré los ojos durante dos micro segundos instintivamente al sentir sus suaves labios hacer contacto con mi piel. Me sintió como un beso de hermana, muy cálido y suave, con promesas de que todo iba a salir bien.

Suspiré hacia un lado contento y nos pusimos a comer.

Después del atracón a dulce que nos arreamos los tres, me desabroché el pantalón y Usopp y yo al mismo tiempo nos echamos para atrás en la silla, contentos. Soltamos un bufido de alivio y Nami suspiró posando los brazos encima de la mesa, observándonos. Todos reímos un momento y volvimos a una posición normal.

 **Estaba muy bueno** – dije algo tímido. Usopp volvió a darme una palmadita en la espalda.

 **Oye.**

Giré la cara hacia él.

 **Si no es mucha molestia… bueno, queremos saber con exactitud que te ha pasado estos días. No contestabas el teléfono…** \- en sus palabras se escondía algo de miedo, y me parecía normal. Normalmente yo no daba explicaciones y tenía fama de mosquearme muy fácilmente. Ellos nunca lo habían conseguido pero conocían mi carácter y pocas veces se atrevían a preguntarme cosas privadas. Yo volví a suspirar y eché la mirada a la mesa, apoyando mis brazos. Mi compañero observó mi gesto y se echó para atrás – **que si te molesta en serio no pasa nada, no pregunt-**

 **No te preocupes** – interrumpí – **es solo que no es agradable de contar, nada más.**

Por primera vez mi parejita de amigos se dio cuenta de que les iba a contar mis problemas y prestaron toda su atención en mis palabras. Me hicieron sentarme en el sofá y ambos estaban a cada lado, intentando que no me escapara.

 **Es que… he tenido problemas con un par de personas este mes** – alcé la mirada instintivamente hacia la puerta prohibida – **hay gente en el campus que me cae bien y demás, pero como siempre** – gesticulé con los brazos – **me doy cuenta de que alguien vendrá a putearme por poco que haga yo, o nada** – volví a gesticular. Ambos me miraban atentos – **Y eso… intento hablar con ellos, son chico y chica también, pero no hay manera, y ya han conseguido que haya malos rollos.**

 **Deberías de intentar hablar con ellos en persona** – sugirió Nami.

Yo suspiré echando la mirada al suelo. Nami no sabía que a mi Robin me había gustado. Bueno, no la conocía.

 **Quizá puedas arreglar los malos rollos con el chaval ese** – dijo Usopp – **no creo que sea para tanto…**

Alcé los brazos diciendo: _no lo sé._ Más silencio. Me harté de ese silencio y me levanté con intención de recoger la mesa.

 **No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo. Tú has cocinado y Nami ha traído el postre, quedamos ahí** \- No dije nada, obedecí como un niño pequeño.

Nami nos miraba. Usopp entraba y salía de la cocina con los trastos. Después de un rato oí el grifo del fregadero, una mano con un pulgar arriba salió de la puerta, indicándome que él me ayudaría al resto y que prefería que siguiera contando mi historia.

 **¿Entonces?** – dijo Usopp asomando la cabeza por la cocina. Nami volteó a verme con las manos graciosamente puestas en sus muslos, como si fuera una niña que está prestando atención.

 **No sé qué hacer** – dije yo un poco melancólico – **me he cansado de intentar hacer feliz a la gente, cuando me demuestran que no les importo.**

Nami bajó la mirada y el chorro de agua del fregadero seguía corriendo. Usopp salió de nuevo al salón a recoger los vasos que faltaban. Cuando terminó, Usopp corrió al baño a lavarse las manos. Nami y yo nos quedamos en un cómodo y para nada raro silencio en el sofá. Yo me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando. Nami se quedó igual, con la mirada en el suelo sin saber que decir. Usopp tardaba mucho.

 **Zoro…** \- dijo ella en un susurro. Yo ni me molesté en mover la cabeza. Me quedé mirando al vacío esperando sus próximas palabras – **habrá solución… siempre la hay** – sus palabras sonaban muy dulces y algo tímidas. Yo seguía escuchando – **Pero ahora no te pongas triste por eso, estamos aquí para ayudarte, al igual que tú hiciste ayer con nosotros.**

Se acercó a mí, obligándome a mirarle desde mi perspectiva. Parecía una gatita bebé intentando atraer mi atención. Le miré desde mi altura y me senté correctamente. Yo seguía en mi nube negra, pero unas pequeñas manos agarraron las mías con suavidad y se las llevó a la mejilla, como apreciándolas. Yo le seguía mirando y ella me sonreía maternalmente, yo le correspondí. Me senté bien con mi cuerpo mirando hacia ella y le puse la mano en el muslo. Subí mis ojos y le miré a la cara con mi mejor cara de sinceridad.

 **Gracias, en serio.**

Ella se mordió los labios por dentro y un leve sonrojo resaltó en sus mejillas. No me percaté de que su muslo estaba muy caliente. Ella subió una mano a mi mejilla y me acarició por encima con sus dedos. Estábamos muy cerca y podía oler su perfume.

El sonido de la puerta del salón rechinó de repente y Usopp salió apresurado del baño. Se subía los pantalones de forma cómica mientras suspiraba sonriendo.

 **Espero no haber tardado mucho chicos** – decía atándose los tirantes.

A mí me pilló de sorpresa y instintivamente me alejé de Nami y le presté atención a Usopp.

 **Hmmm… no** – dije convencido.

 **No, no** – dijo ella menos convencida.

Yo observé a Usopp y me reí, algo nervioso, algo divertido. Una mezcla. No me percaté de que mi compañero usaba tirantes. El me miró y estiró orgulloso sus tirantes, que hicieron sonido al volver a su forma original.

 **Sé que te gustan mis tirantes** – hizo un movimiento sexy que me dio mucho asco.

 **Cómeme los huevos** – ambos estallamos en risa. Más incluso cuando Nami se tapó la boca al oír semejante respuesta por mi parte.

 **Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te dejemos tranquilo** – dijo el rascándose la oreja – **además yo hoy tengo clase extra en el campo de tiro y querrás estar tranquilo para terminar los deberes de mañana.**

 **Si… supongo** – pensé sobre esos deberes inexistentes seriamente.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas y me acerqué con ellos a la puerta a despedirles. Nami andaba detrás de mí con una actitud que no supe descifrar. Ya en la puerta, Usopp me sonrió y Nami me puso una cara que tampoco supe adivinar. Miré a Usopp sonriendo también y estrechamos nuestras manos. Antes de poder despedirme de Nami, ambos se voltearon y me dejaron con la mano en el aire y con cara de idiota. Les miré coger el ascensor y me quedé mirando a la nada.

 **Vale…** \- susurré y me volví adentro.

Los siguientes días decidí retomar mi costumbre casi olvidada de pasear por el campus con la brisa y el sol de la tarde, que tanto me gustaban. En ese momento había olvidado por completo que la panda de Luffy solía pasar los ratos en las pistas para jugar a algo antes de marchar a casa para pasar rato juntos. Como ya hacía tiempo que no pasaba por allí, al acercarme a la pista no se dieron cuenta que yo asomaba mi para nada inadvertida cabellera verde y mis grandes músculos por detrás de un árbol. Todos, menos Sanji. Justo cuando me volteé para retomar mi camino, Sanji no tardó ni medio segundo en dejar el partido con una mala excusa para ir a molestarme.

 **Oye** – me encontré de pronto una mano en mi hombro que me obligaba bruscamente a darme la vuelta para enfrentar a mi rival. Bruscamente pero con poco resultado, debido a que yo a Sanji le sacaba el doble de masa muscular. Mi cara al voltear y reconocer esa voz era de pocos amigos. Pero eso no impidió que Sanji se echara para atrás.

 **Que.**

 **Sé que me has estado espiando, y se lo he contado a los demás** – me dijo con el tono más chulo que podía poner un personaje como él. Yo ni me inmuté – **y supongo que habrá sido por envidia, porque no puedes soportar que yo esté con Robin.**

Puse una mueca de confusión.

 **Me importa 3 mierdas.**

En ese momento me empujó, molesto. Una chispa de ira creció en mi. Contuve mis puños cerrados, que ya estaban a medio camino de su cara.

 **Los demás no tienen porque enterarse de nada. Es querer destruir amistades porque si.**

 **O sea que lo admites, me has estado espiando.**

Bufé irritado.

 **Eres un gilipollas, y no te mereces ni un amigo a tu lado**. – me arrepentí al segundo de haber soltado aquellas palabras.

El se echó para atrás, molesto y sin decir más palabras dio media vuelta y volvió a la pista.

 **Ahora se lo dirás a todos, claro. Que soy el malo de la película** – exclamé un poco en alto. El me ignoró y siguió su camino.

 **Mierda…** \- susurré arrepentido. Ahora me ganaría la enemistad de todos ellos sin yo quererlo, por culpa de ese imbécil – **de eso nada.**

Una chispa de ingenio brotó en mi cabeza y corrí tras de él, antes de que llegara a la pista. Le agarré por el brazo intentando atraer su atención pero solo conseguí asustarle. Se removía como un gato con rabia. Me asomé detrás de un árbol y vi que los chicos seguían jugando al futbol menos Luffy, que buscaba con la mirada a Sanji.

 **¡Suéltame bastardo!** – gritaba.

 **Tranquilízate, que solo quiero hablar contigo** – le susurré malvadamente mientras él se sobaba la parte del brazo que le había agarrado con fuerza.

Se quedó delante de mi, esperando respuesta algo temeroso.

 **Te propongo un trato** – alcé una ceja para intentar convencerle – **te propongo hablar esto tranquilamente en otro sitio y calmar las cosas. No quiero que por tu puta culpa me enemiste ahora del resto de la panda.**

 **Robin no te soporta.**

Gruñí entre dientes por la frase y por haberme interrumpido.

 **Eso… eso ahora no viene al caso. Te quiero ver aquí mañana a última hora, en este mismo sitio, cuando los chicos se hayan ido. Y tú y yo** – recalqué con el dedo en su pecho – **hablaremos seriamente. Eso es todo.**

El bufó, escondiendo el miedo que le daba mi presencia y se marchó junto con los demás. Yo gruñí molesto y marché a mi casa.

Tal como habíamos quedado, al acercarme a la facultad el viernes a la noche, me encontré a Sanji en el mismo sitio donde habíamos quedado. Miraba hacia todos lados, nervioso, esperando que yo llegara. Me relamí inconscientemente de nuevo al ver la escenita, yo, entre las sombras a punto de abordar a Sanji. Me encantaba ser malo. Antes de avanzar, pensé. ¿Debería atacarle o debería darle un momento para hablar? … mejor que no hable, que suficiente me ha jodido ya. Avancé decidido hacia el punto de intercambio y no me lo pensé mucho. Mis sonoros pasos alertaron al rubiales y se dio la vuelta, para mirarme con su mejor cara de asco a medida que yo me acercaba con "buenas intenciones", pero a cada paso, peor me caía. Era insufrible. El se retiró el flequillo intentando disimular los nervios que yo podía oler a kilómetros. Me paré delante de el y el cruzó los brazos, en posición inconsciente de defensa contra mi. Reí.

 **¿Qué te pasa ahora?**

 **Nada** – dije observando sus brazos aun con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **Vengo porque soy un caballero y no falto a mi palabra, aunque sea con un desgraciado como tú.**

 **Aquí los dos sabemos quién es el más desgraciado.** – Intentando hacer alusión a la tarde que le vi con Nami - **Que mi vida sea peor que la tuya, señor lo-tengo-todo-en-la-vida, no me hace peor que a ti.**

Rió.

 **Niñato.**

No pude evitar calentarme con esa actitud de niño malcriado.

 **Pobre niño pobre** – dijo con un sarcasmo que daba asco - **que ha tenido que sacrificar años de trabajo para poder saborear lo que es hacer vida de persona normal.**

Ese comentario me sentó peor de lo que pensaba. Guiado por mi instinto, alcé el puño y le di en toda la cara.

 **A ver a quien llamas niño pobre, capullo.**

El escupió sangre y le vi con intenciones de huir. Bufó divertido y eso terminó con mi paciencia. Le agarré de la camisa y le levanté con la fuerza de mi brazo derecho, haciendo que él me agarrara asustado. Yo sonreí. Con la otra mano saqué un puño americano de hierro oxidado que compré en mi tienda favorita del pueblo antes de mudarnos y me lo puse en la mano izquierda. Hasta aquí ha durado tu tontería, pensé. Y con un ceño fruncido que iba evolucionando a sonrisa maquiavélica le agarré del cuello, clavándole los pinchos del puño y cuando estaba a punto de gritar por socorro, le di un golpetazo en el cráneo que le dejé inconsciente, como era de esperar.

Le tiré al suelo como un muñeco de trapo y me lo quedé mirando unos minutos, viendo como salía la sangre _azul_ de su nariz de principito.

.

.

.

De vuelta a casa, transporté a Sanji de la manera que menos llamara la atención para meterlo en mi piso como si fuera un amigo borracho que se ha pasado de copas y necesita que le lleven a casa. Le arrastré hasta el portal y en ese momento vi como bajaba una amable ancianita a bajar la basura. Intenté esconderme pero fue tarde. La señora me vio y me puso mala cara por "mi amigo" que se notaba que "iba pasado de copas". Bufó molesta y siguió su camino. Yo suspiré tranquilo, pensando que me iba a interceptar. Me costó sudor y sangre subirlo a mi piso, porque el ascensor estaba estropeado y ya llevaba todo el camino desde la universidad. Al entrar, lo solté otra vez cual muñeco y lo arrastré dentro sujetándole del brazo, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Bien, no había nadie más que nos hubiera visto. Al menos que yo supiera. Nada más llegar, antes de tocarle más, me puse unos guantes de vinilo para asegurarme de que no me manchaba ni dejaba huellas sobre él. Pasé el salón y lo metí en el despacho. Lo subí a la silla y lo até de manos y pies, junto con una mordaza en la boca. Así me aseguraba de que estaría bien calladito y de que no me armara un escándalo.

En ese momento me vino un flashback rapidísimo de Sanji y Robin en la montaña, el recuerdo del fin de semana. Puse cara de asco y seguí a lo mío, maldiciendo mi cabeza por recordarme lo peor en esos momentos. Cuando tuve a Sanji listo, lo contemplé desde la puerta de la habitación y cerré, sentándome en el sofá a pensar en lo sucedido y a esperar que se despertara. Una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en mi rostro sin yo quererlo. Me sentía feliz de haber realizado aquello. Sentía como las emociones viajaban en montaña rusa por mis venas, llenándome de una falsa alegría que confundía con la adrenalina de cometer algo prohibido. Bufé divertido y solté una risa. Una risa que derivó a más al recordar que tenía a un ser humano atado dentro de ese cuarto, y sin idea de qué futuro le esperaba a partir de ahora, al igual que el mismo. Al cabo de un rato oí un ruidito, y sospeché que era Sanji que había despertado. Me asomé al cuarto y vi su cara de terror que me pareció divertidísima. Se asustó al verme y al verse atado a si mismo. Temblaba como una colegiala al verse en esa situación y al ver mi terrible rostro con ojeras. Di un paso y Sanji saltó de la silla. Bueno, lo intentó, intentando gritar mientras se revolvía en la silla. Esa actitud me sorprendió un poco, ya que pensé que era una persona con carácter. Mejor para mí.

A cada paso que daba, Sanji se revolvía más aun, víctima del miedo que le inundaba. Yo me puse delante de él y sonreí. El volvió a intentar gritar y revolverse hasta que le mandé callar _Sh!_ y para mi sorpresa de nuevo, se calló de golpe. Me puse las manos en la espalda y di vueltas delante de él, pensativo. Sus ojos eran como platos. Me paré de nuevo y le miré.

 **No sabes con quien te has metido.**

Dije calmadamente. Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Sanji.

.

.

.

 _Bueno bueno bueno, que os ha parecido la sorpresa? Dos capítulos en un día. Si, tenía ganas de escribir. Este lo he hecho algo más largo para dejaros con la miel en los labios._

 _Se ha convertido en mi cap favorito. No podía resistirme a subir otro más, porque tenia las ideas muy frescas y si lo dejo, me tiro dos semanas sin hacer nada._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 – Primera prueba**

Volví a sonreír. Debia de dar mucho miedo, porque Sanji me miraba con una cara con la que nunca le habia visto, peor que la de antes. Me palpé las manos y me di cuenta de que estaban calientes, supuse por aquello que mi ira no descendía ni un gramo en mi. Suspiré hondo y clavé los ojos en mi víctima. No me daba ni un ápice de lastima, todo lo que le haría a partir de ahora sabia que se lo tendría bien merecido por las cosas que ha hecho y por las que haría en un futuro, lo mas seguro. Me conozco a los de su calaña, y me siguen dando mucho asco. A veces pienso que estoy algo amargado, pero es que mi vida no está siendo un camino de rosas como la del individuo que tengo aquí delante y eso me enfurece mas. Que haya gente que tenga esas facilidades que otros tenemos que matar por tener. Eché un fuerte e inesperado pisotón delante de él y conseguí asustarle una vez mas. Reí levemente y me di la vuelta, sacando de mi bolsillo el puño americano oxidado que ahora estaba bañado en unas pequeñas motas de sangre. Le eché un escupitajo y saqué un pequeño trapo del otro bolsillo.

 **Eres el peor ser humano que he tenido la desgracia de conocer** – empecé a decir con toda la paciencia posible – **verte aquel fin de semana, con la persona que a mi me gustaba** – hice una pequeña pausa, recordando la forma en pasado de aquellas palabras por acordarme de lo mala que habia sido Robin conmigo – **follandotela, porque no puedes controlar esos instintos de primate que tienes… y luego ver como le destrozabas la vida a mi amiga Nami…** \- giré un poco la cara hacia el – **son cosas que no te voy a poder perdonar en la vida** – anduve un poco por la habitación, sin mirarle a la cara – **Creo que ya era hora de saber porque estabas aquí, verdad?**

Una mirada de pánico definia los ojos del rubiales, que me miraba con los ojos como platos e intentaba musitar algo. La mordaza se lo impedía, aunque seguía haciendo mucho ruido para mi gusto. Seguí con mi interesante e instructivo monólogo.

 **Sabes una cosa Sanji? Mi vida ha sido un puto infierno, todos y cada uno de los años que he cumplido han traído una desgracia consigo que me han provocado llevar unas cargas morales encima que no te puedes ni imaginar. No vivo, pensando en el dia en el que todo esa mierda le vuelva a la gente que me ha jodido la vida** – me giré violentamente y le clavé los ojos por dos segundos, para volver a mi anonimato – **cuando era mas joven confiaba en el Karma, que lo llaman** – hice otra pausa **– pero veo que pasan los años, y mas años, y las cosas no cambian. La gente consigue parejas guapisimas, trabajos buenos para comprarse caros coches y caras viviendas donde criar a los esperpentos de sus hijos, forman familias, hacen vida social y alardean de que son las mejores personas que han pisado la tierra, mientras yo sigo aquí… esperando esa justicia divina que nunca llega. ¡PUES NO!** – volví a gritarle en la cara para hacerle reaccionar – **todo eso, se ha terminado** – me acerqué mas para intimidarle **– todo eso de ser buena persona llegó a su fin, querido amigo rubio de bote. Estoy hasta los mismisimos de que la vida me tenga que dar tantos palos a mi y tantas flores a los otros. Se terminó. Ahora seré yo quien maneje mi propia justicia.**

Amenacé con el puño en alto con intenciones de volver a soltarle un puñetazo en ese rostro tan afeminado que tenía, pero me paré en el último momento. Pensé durante dos segundos y bajé la mano, para agarrar su mandíbula y obligarle a que me mirara.

 **Esto que te voy a hacer es, justicia divina, de alguna forma** – repetí – **Además…** \- hice una pausa pensativa – **no te pienso hacer ningún tipo de daño… físico** – remarqué – **el que hace daño físico es porque no es una persona inteligente, porque para destrozar a una persona no hace falta romperle todos los huesos, sino quebrantar su mente y doblegar su espíritu, solo asi se consigue una victoria** – sonreí maquiavélicamente para después soltar a Sanji y acariciar su mandíbula mientras me miraba aterrorizado. Me encantaba verle tan débil ante mi. – **Aunque mírame bien** – alardeé un poco – **soy tres veces tu. Podria darte la paliza del siglo si me saliera de los huevos, pero no voy a ser tan gilipollas para dejarte secuelas físicas y que alguien lo note** – me soné los nudillos, y Sanji se volvió a remover en su silla.

Le di la espalda y le dejé gritar un poco aun con la mordaza. El me vio colocarme los guantes de vinilo y sabia que algo malo se acercaba, asi que empezó a desesperar mas y mas y no hacia mas que gritar e intentar soltarse, con la energía de un gato acojonado. De golpe le grité que se callara y lo único que escuché fueron sollozos. Suspiré hondamente y me callé, escuchando aun esos sonidos tan repelentes. Salí de la habitación para, en la mesa que daba justo a la pared, revisar uno de los muchos libros que habia encontrado en la biblioteca sobre torturas; torturas medievales, modernas, físicas, psicológicas, experimentales… habia de todo, pero la mas interesante era la psicológica. No me habia atrevido a consultar este tipo de cosas con ningún licenciado, ni ningún psicólogo, porque obviamente me tacharían de psicópata, y tampoco conocía ningún psicólogo que andara por la facultad. La verdad es que no me gustaba nada que me llamaran psicópata, si alguien supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me parece una palabra que no se adecua a lo que yo siento que soy en realidad. De momento no sabria describirme, pero no me gustaría definirme asi, si que es verdad que la tortura iba a ser mitad por diversión mitad por justicia, pero no considero que se me haya ido la cabeza… todavía.

Con los sollozos débiles de Sanji aun de fondo, me puse a revisar el primer libro de la pila. Hmm…. Buscando buscando…¿Cómo podría empezar con él?. Repasé un par de hojas hasta que lo vi. Lo señalé, lo memoricé y cerré el libro enérgicamente. Volví a entrar al cuarto para ver la ridícula figura de Sanji sentado, atado, amordazado y llorando como una niña cabizbajo, seguramente deseando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla. En el marco de la puerta repasé los materiales mentalmente y me fui a mi habitación, dejando la otra entornada. Cuando volví, traía conmigo una máquina portátil de aire acondicionado que me habia comprado hace unos días porque la temporada de primavera habia llegado. Aun hacia algo de fresco, pero al mediodía mi habitación era una sauna. Avancé con el pesado cacharro hacia un lado de la habitación y lo enchufé lejos de Sanji, asegurándome que ni cayéndose de la silla a propósito pudiera alcanzarlo. Después, volví a salir y agarré un martillo, unos clavos y un tablón de madera grueso. Con ayuda de unas escaleras, tapé la poca luz que entraba de la persiana cerrada con fuerza, clavando muchos tornillos a lo largo del tablón para asegurarme de que no se cayera. Una vez listo, dejé todo en su sitio. Volví a la cocina y agarré unas tijeras. Sanji fue verme con las tijeras y empezó a gritar de nuevo. Ugh. No tuve más remedio que soltarle un sopapo para que volviera a los sollozos.

 **No las voy a usar para matarte** – le dije algo molesto, alzándolas delante de su cara.

Con ellas le despellejé los pantalones, asegurándome de que habia huecos por todos lados y me las arreglé para romperle la camisa entera. Queria dejársela abierta en principio, pero me acordé de que tenia las tijeras a mano y decidí podar a mi gusto esa camisa tan horrible, y seguramente tan cara, que habia traído consigo. Me daba placer todo esto, he de decir. ¿Lo he dicho ya anteriormente? Todo esto me parece estupendo y me hacia sentir bien conmigo mismo. Por fin podría disfrutar de algo de justicia para mi. Después de toda la mierda de siempre. Cuando terminé de desgarrarle la ropa, me guardé las tijeras en el bolsillo y le miré.

 **Recuerda, soy inteligente, no dejaré ni un cabo suelto** – sonreí.

Me dirigí al aparato de aire acondicionado y lo enchufé, poniéndolo al máximo de frio y la gran máquina empezó a funcionar. Lo mejor de aquello era que era silencioso, asi que, por lo que habia leído, el silencio, mas la oscuridad absoluta, mas el frio penetrante sin cesar, mas la falta de sueño, doblegarían su cordura hasta límites inimaginables. Me froté las manos, deseoso de ver mi resultado.

 **Como ya he dicho, no soy una persona que vaya a partirte la crisma. ¡Mucho mejor! Voy a quebrantar tu cordura, que, a diferencia de las heridas físicas, esta no se regenera, ¿No te parece divertidísimo?** – cuando me escuchaba hablar, me empezaba a recordar al Joker hablando. Le di la espalda y salí de la habitación, para dejarle allí durante x tiempo y estudiar su evolución – **en resumidas cuentas, dejaré que la naturaleza haga sus deberes, mientras yo me limpio las manos.**

Cerré la puerta, la que no abriría hasta 3 dias después.

Tenia la intención de dejarle allí mínimo 5 dias o asi, con el aire sin dejar de funcionar y tal y cual, pero quería asegurarme de que estropeaba su salud mental, no dejar que muriera de frio allí solo. El mismo dia que encerré a Sanji, se me hicieron las tantas de la noche y acabé cansadísimo, por lo que me quedé dormido enseguida y al dia siguiente casi llego tarde a las clases, a pesar de que voy al horario de tarde.

Pasados dos días, yo seguía yendo a la universidad como si tal cosa. Al terminar las clases veía a Luffy a los demás venir a hablar conmigo como siempre. Robin andaba distante pero ya me daba bastante igual. Luffy y Franky seguían con sus planes locos que me llevaban a la desesperación. Nami y Usopp seguían con su rutina y con nuestros encuentros en la cafetería, con nuestras charlas de siempre. A ratos se me olvidaba de que tenia a un preso en casa que en cualquier momento podría sufrir un golpe de frio y quedarse en el sitio, pero luego me acuerdo de que el aire acondicionado no baja de los 10 grados y se me pasaba.

Los almuerzos con Nami y Usopp en la cafetería pasaron a ser mi momento preferido del dia. Estaba deseando que terminaran las clases para poder verles y comentarles mis cosas y que ellos me contaran sus movidas. Me hacían reír y sentirme bien y eso me gustaba. Luffy y Franky también me habían demostrado su amistad, como no. Sobre todo Luffy. Se preocupaba de llamarme a mi casa dia si, dia no, para estar al tanto de mi estado y ofrecer su ayuda en todo lo posible. Yo, agradecido, asentía al auricular del teléfono mientras el hablaba y hablaba. No era mal tipo, pero con el tiempo les habia cogido mas cariño a Nami y a Usopp. Me encantaba que empezara a llegar la primavera, sobre todo por ver las pintas de mi parejita preferida, que habia veces que iban para matarlos. Nami con una pinta de nerd que no podía con ella y Usopp con unas pintas de alumno de intercambio que cualquiera que le pille le encantaría darle una paliza. Yo me reia de ellos y ellos se metían con mis maneras de camionero; comer con la boca abierta, insultar sin pensar, vestir como un motero… pero me daba igual. Aunque Nami a veces fuera de nerd, otras veces sabia arreglarse. Cuando teníamos que ir a casa de Usopp a hacer nuestro plan del mes, venía muy mona a mi parecer; que si un vestido, que si un peto, que si un conjunto super ecléctico… me gustaba ese estilo, mas que las pintas de nerd. Con esos conjuntos favorecía mas su esbelta figura. No se si lo he dicho ya, pero Nami practica Sojutsu, un arte marcial asiático que consiste en la pelea con lanzas de madera solas, o con una cuchilla al final. Es interesante porque fortaleces todo el cuerpo, sobre todo los brazos y aprendes a ser agil. Esa agilidad y fuerza se le marcaban mas cuando iba enseñando un poco mas de carne, sinceramente.

Cumplidos los tres días, fui a ver a mi víctima. Me tomé el dia libre por si las cosas se habían torcido y decidido entré en la habitación. Lo primero que noté fue la ráfaga de aire gélido saliendo lentamente del cuarto, que me pilló desprevenido. Fui a buscar un jersey que ponerme y me adentré, encendiendo la luz y apagando el aire. Sanji parecía inconsciente y estaba respirando profundamente. Suspiré con un pensamiento negativo en la cabeza y le di una bofetada, que al momento me respondió con un quejido sobresaltado. Tenia el rostro lleno de ojeras y sus mejillas se habían empezado a poner más pálidas de lo que ya lo eran. Me miró con unos ojos decaídos y cansados, seguramente por la falta de sueño. Sonreí. Sanji volvió a tomar un sorbo de aire profundo, aliviado porque habia apagado el aparato. Vi su irritante alivio y salí del cuarto, una pequeña luz emanaba del salón, pero no pasaba ni un 1% al cuarto interior. Regresé y traje conmigo una manguera larga que estaba enchufada al grifo de la cocina. La alcé frente a su cara y Sanji empezó a sollozar de nuevo, respirando por su evidente cansancio. Me alejé y la encendí. Un potente chorro de agua cada vez más caliente salía con muchísima presión, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sanji recostara su espalda sobre el respaldo, dificultándole la capacidad de respirar. Cuando veía que casi se ahogaba, paraba, y volví a encenderla y apuntar contra su estomago. Estuve asi un par de minutos y volví a parar para ver su reacción. Luchaba por respirar.

Saqué la manguera del cuarto y apagué la luz de nuevo. Dos minutos de silencio y regresé. Paseé observando a Sanji por todo el cuarto y me acerqué al aparato para volverlo a encender. Sanji intentó gritar de desesperación de nuevo. Cerré la puerta y al momento dejé de escucharle, gracias a la insonorización de la habitación. Habia hecho un buen trabajo. Me senté en el sofá a ver la tele durante un rato antes de irme a dormir, a reflexionar. Esperaba que ese cambio de temperatura tan brusco sirviera para apresurar el proceso.

Al dia siguiente fui a la facultad. A mis clases de química. Estaba deseando ver el resultado de los experimentos realizados en mi casa y no presté demasiada atención ese dia en clase. Pero no tenia que preocuparme, para eso estaba Nami allí, para darme un capón de vez en cuando y recordarme que iba a estudiar, no a pasar el rato. Ambos reímos divertidos y cuando no nos quisimos dar cuenta, la clase habia terminado. Salimos juntos hacia la cafetería planificando nuestro próximo fin de semana con Usopp. Este habia comprado el pack entero de las películas de Matrix y se moría de ganas por verlas con nosotros en su casa, en plan maratón para luego comentarlas con algún típico juego de cartas mientras me obligaban a beberme un chupito de vodka del malo.

A las puertas de la cafetería, un chaval algo torpe coincidió con Nami y le hizo tirar su carpeta al suelo, desparramando todos los papeles alrededor. Aquella situación me pareció sacada de una estúpida comedia americana. Veia como los dos se disculpaban, Nami a su manera echando humo por las orejas, y ambos se agachaban para recoger todo. Nami cagándose en sus muertos y el chaval muerto de vergüenza. Solo falta que crucen sus manitas, pensé, mientras les veía recoger. Mis ojos fueron traicioneros y por inercia fueron a parar a Nami. Se habia agachado en una no muy buena posición para estar delante de mi, en la que el principio de sus braguitas medio opacas tapadas por las medias empezaba a asomar y no pude evitar quedándome mirando un par de segundos. Enseguida que se movió, mis ojos volvieron a obedecer mis órdenes para mirar al infinito mientras escuchaba a Nami amenazarle severamente para arrastrarme a la cafetería y compensar el disgusto con uno de mis batidos preferidos. Yo suspiré hondamente y dejé que la señorita pelirroja me arrastrara de la muñeca hacia la barra. Me percaté de que llevaba un pequeño agujero en la media a la altura del tobillo, pero no le quedaba mal.

¡Ugh! – se quejaba ella, sentada delante de mi, con su batido en la mano mientras yo sorbía el mio sin fuerzas - ¡Ese chaval más vale que rece para que no nos volvamos a cruzar, o le cruzaré yo la cara! – me reí ante esa inusual violencia y me soltó una no-tan-inocente bofetada que me hizo reir aun mas y enfurecer mas a ella.

Mas tarde ya en mi piso, volvía contento y con la panza llena a ver un rato algo interesante en internet. Tanta jornada de universidad, junto con el preso en la habitación me tenían algo cansado y decidí relajarme un poquito. Me di una ducha rápida para adormilar mis sentidos y me puse una serie para que me ayudara a quedarme sopa lo antes posible.

Esa noche, después de muchas, soñé profundamente.

A la mañana, justo antes de despertar, mi sueño aun aparecía vivido en mi mente, como si quisiera permanecer vivo el máximo tiempo posible antes de desaparecer en el vacío. Estaba de nuevo en el pasillo de la facultad camino a la cafetería con Nami, cuando un chico se volvió a cruzar con ella. Ella se volvió a agachar y viví esa situación de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo.

Un sentimiento que poco conocía empezó a recorrer mi ser. Mi temperatura corporal iba subiendo pero yo no lo notaba. Mi mente estaba entre el mundo real y el mundo de los sueños. Inconscientemente recorría los muslos de Nami con mi mano derecha, relamiéndome, en el sueño. Mis manos estaban cada vez más calientes, sentía un calor sofocante extraño y me revolvía. Después de recorrer esa figura con los ojos todas las veces posibles, mi mano volvió a actuar por su cuenta y bajó lentamente por mi torso para deslizar mis yemas por el notable bulto de mis pantalones, que no quería desaparecer. Movía la mano arriba y abajo, por encima de la tela, sin darle permiso para salir, aunque mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos... Metí la mano por debajo del pantalón y sentí placer. Hm, que si lo sentí. Pero no era muy consciente de lo que hacia. Aun seguía en el mundo de los sueños, recorriendo esa figura, pero con las manos en otra parte. Mi extremidad empezó a moverse más deprisa, a medida que la imagen que se repetía dentro de mi cabeza aceleraba su tiempo sin ser yo dueño de dicha acción.

Me desperté de golpe, con un bufido de sorpresa y abriendo los ojos de par en par, intentando adivinar donde estaba, a pesar de la poca luz que atravesaba la persiana. Al momento lo noté, un bulto caliente en mis pantalones que no tenia intenciones de morir pronto. Bufé. Pero me quedé en silencio con la mente en blanco. Pasaron un par de minutos, y escuché los pájaros piar detrás de la ventana. Me sentí algo culpable, pero volví a bajar mi mano y recorrí mi duro miembro lentamente hasta pellizcar la punta, que me provocó un pequeño chispazo interior que me hizo morderme el labio levemente. Volví a bufar, cansado y algo molesto y me destapé, directo a la ducha. Iba a ser un día muy largo y muy extraño.

.

.

.

 _No estaba segura de si querer añadir una parte algo sensual a este Zoro porque lo veo un poco forzado. Pero algo mas tendría que tener esta historia, creo. Si veo que no tiene buena respuesta, no vuelvo a añadir nada de este estilo y me ciño a la tortura y diversión :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 – Desventajas del estudiante**

Hoy quería hacer muchas cosas, la verdad. Me había levantado raro ya de por si, y encima tenía un largo y asqueroso día por delante. Que flojera, como dirían mis amigos hispanos. Sonreí por esa estupidez mirando al techo unos segundos y luego me acomodé en la cama. _Joder, que sueño más raro._ Ya me conocéis, de normal no me suelen pasar estas cosas, mi cabeza se enfoca en otras prioridades, pero es que ayer no sé que me pasó, sinceramente. Bah, me estaré haciendo mayor.

Me tuve que espabilar tomándome dos tazas de café porque si no no había Dios que me sacara de mi piso. A ver, la lista de cosas que tenía por hacer…. Ah, espera. Antes una cosa.

Caminé con toda la tranquilidad del mundo al cuarto de juegos y abrí la puerta dejándola entre abierta para que pasara el aire y un poco de calor inundara la habitación. Pasé a la cocina mientras escuchaba unos sollozos de desesperación que eran música para mis oídos. Abrí la nevera y suspiré cerrándola. Me apoyé sobre la encima y me rasqué la cabeza pensativo. A ver que le doy a este imbécil ahora para que no se desnutra. Se me encendió la bombilla y agarré algo para dirigirme al cuarto. Cuando entré, la imagen más desoladora que me pudiera imaginar estaba ante mis ojos, y yo, inconscientemente sonreí, habiendo creído alcanzar mi propósito. Creí, porque al acercarme a Sanji, no era oro todo lo que relucía.

Apoyé la hogaza de pan y el vaso de agua tibia delante de sus narices, apagué el aire acondicionado y ya estando al lado le quité la mordaza de sopetón, haciendo que el rubiales respirara profundamente.

Tenía la piel pálida como la de un esquimal y los mofletes rojos y hinchados. Los ojos con ojeras de no haber dormido y la mirada cansada y quizá un poco irritada incluso. Le inspeccioné de arriba abajo, asegurándome de que no sufría una hipotermia ni un golpe de frio repentino. Su respiración me indicó que aun podría sobrevivir. Me acerqué mas a el, en un silencio ensordecedor que se cortó de golpe al verme acercar mi mano.

 **No… no quiero** – me replicó. Eso me hizo enfurecer. Le solté un guantazo en su débil mejilla.

 **No te voy a dejar morir de hambre, eso sería muy fácil. Come.** – dije de la manera más irritada y fría que me podía caracterizar y prácticamente le obligué a beber y comer, muy a mi disgusto porque se resistía como un crio pequeño.

Sentí un pequeño atisbo de lastima por aquel individuo que tenia amarrado en mi cuarto blanco y cuando se dejó le dejé comer más tranquilo. Pasaron unos minutos y me fui a dejar el vaso de agua antes de irme.

 **Vas… vas a matarme** – preguntó algo dubitativo Sanji.

Yo me paré en seco y me giré al cabo de unos segundos para mirarle con una mirada asesina. El no habló y yo sonreí. Al volver a girar mi cuerpo dirección a la cocina volví a escuchar a Sanji lamentarse.

 **Hoy te dejaré sin aire y sin mordaza, si intentas escapar o gritar, es inútil, la puerta está sellada y la habitación está insonorizada** – informé antes de cerrar la puerta de un plumazo y después de que una cerradura sonara contra la misma. Cerré la puerta sin mirarle y sonreí para mi. Al dejar el vaso en el fregadero de la cocina suspiré cansado – **esto de ser secuestrador y asesino… es más cansado de lo que pensaba. Tienes que hacerlo aunque no tengas ganas.**

.

.

.

Ese día decidí no ir a la universidad. Más que nada porque me pasé la mañana entera recibiendo mensajes de tooooodo el mundo, y no hay cosa que mas odie en este mundo que andar todo el día enganchado al móvil porque mis amigos se aburren, uf. Que si mensaje de Luffy, que si mensaje de Robin, que si mensaje de Usopp… joder esta gente cuando estudia, maldita sea. Puse el móvil en silencio y anduve calle abajo. Queria aprovechar el día y comprar ingredientes para mis planes. Algunos tenía que hacerlos por internet y otros tenía que ir a tiendas. Se me había ocurrido una idea genial, que, como me encantaba construir, podía llevar a cabo con unos cuantos materiales de construcción y demás en una ferretería. Me froté las manos divertido y no me percaté de que la gente me miraba raro.

Los mensajes no me dejaban pensar tranquilo y los ignoré todos. Obviamente, había pasado ya una semana y todo el mundo se estaba preguntando donde estaba Sanji, claro. Al principio decidí ignorar, pero luego me percaté de que si no daba señales de vida sería muy sospechoso, tanto para la panda de Luffy como para Nami, ya que también tuvo relación con esta. Un mensaje de preocupación neutral y se acabaron las sospechas, pensé.

De acuerdo, esto sonará muy raro, pero mi arma letal sería una vara de acero pulido. Hm, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia una de estas. Recuerdo a mi padre cuando era pequeño trabajar en el taller. No recuerdo cual era su profesión ahora mismo, pero se que hacia muchas piezas muy chulas y trabajaba con metales. Le recuerdo haber traído varas de acero a casa que me encantaban. Y quiero una de esas.

Los ingredientes de después eran básicamente venenos, por si las moscas. Muchas veces la gente de mi clase me ha tomado por un rarito y eso me ha irritado bastante, a pesar de mi aguante. No me reconcomería la conciencia ni un mínimo hacer que sus vidas se esfumen en un instante mientras se ahogan. Me he vuelto una persona sin remordimiento ninguno. Después de la ferretería me pasé por el trabajo de uno de los padres de mis colegas de curso. En Química conocí a un chaval cuyo padre trabajaba en un laboratorio de verdad y decidí sacar provecho a mi propio beneficio de la situación. No voy a inventármelo, vi la ocasión y la quise aprovechar. Al entrar al lugar intenté mantener la menor conversación posible e intentar que me prestara algunas cosas, además de robar algunas otras que se que por seguridad su padre no me daría ni un gramo de muestra. Con mis habilidosas manos lo conseguí y procuré no volver a hablar con el, porque sabia que se darían cuenta tarde o temprano, pero bueno, para lo que quedaba de curso…

Al recoger todo lo que necesitaba me fui pitando a casa porque justo estaba empezando a llover. Vaya inconveniente más tonto. De camino sentí algo de lastima y decidí ir a ver a Nami, que se que salía a última hora de clase los jueves y al menos quería darle explicaciones. Corrí a mi piso y volví tan rápido como pude a la facultad a hacerle compañía.

Cuando salió de clase y me vio saludarle casi me mata. Aunque lo entiendo, le encanta pegarme y a mí me da risa que lo haga por la poca fuerza que tiene. Su mirada se veía esta vez algo más alegre, pero escondía una tristeza que era difícil que no la viera. Le agarré gentilmente de la mano y le sugerí que diéramos un paseo hasta su casa tranquilamente. El ambiente seguía con lluvia y hacia más frio, por lo que le presté una chaqueta mía y fuimos algo más tranquilos. Le observé caminar junto a mí de arriba a abajo sin que se diera mucha cuenta.

 **Oi, llevas minifalda con el fresco que hace ahora?** – no me di cuenta y lo pensé en voz alta. Ella me miró confusa.

 **Desde cuando te interesa lo que lleve, cabeza de melón** – replicó dándome un coscorrón en la cabeza, del que me quejé.

 **Auch** – ella rió y yo enmudecí sonrojado. Esa falda le quedaba bien, demasiado.

.

.

.

Aunque el paseo fue corto se me hizo eterno por la lluvia y llegué a casa algo cubierto en agua así que tuve que cambiarme de ropa. Me tumbé tranquilamente en la cama a esperar a que el clima se pusiera mejor y en ese momento aproveché para revisar cual sería mi siguiente estrategia en la tortura. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo que le he hecho ya le ha hecho bastante, pero nunca está de mas pasarse un poquito.

Revisando todos los libros que tenía junto a internet di con la solución. Una que era sencilla y no necesitaba de mucho tampoco. La señalé con un post it de color azul y cerré el libro para el día siguiente. Tenía que hacer unos cuantos arreglos antes al cuarto para poder llevarla a cabo.

En ese instante en el que miras el tlf y vuelves a hacer tus cosas para luego al instante siguiente mirar el tlf y ver cincuenta mil mensajes vi una llamada de mi madre. Quedé algo confuso y le llamé de vuelta.

 **Mama?**

 **Hola Zoro! Como estas cariño?**

 **Pues bien… aquí en el piso que esta diluviando fuera y no hay quien salga** – cada vez que hablaba con mi madre, el tono frio y _acojonador_ se iba ablandando hasta ser suave, cálido y tierno – **y tú? Como va todo?**

 **Pues bien hijo, como siempre. Alonso está trabajando fuera unos días y he pensado en ir a verte al piso, te parece bien?**

En ese momento se me heló la sangre. Tenía al imbécil de Sanji amarrado a una silla en un cuarto de mi casa y mi madre quería venir. Genial. Tragué saliva y pensé.

 **Uiii mami es que ahora justo me pillas de exámenes parciales… sabes? Ahora me es imposible de los imposibles** – intenté poner voz inocente.

 **Ah vaya** – su tono parecía que le había convencido – **entonces esperaré.**

Suspiré, tenía que pensar rápido.

 **Me parece genial que quieras venir a verme, te echo mucho de menos** – dije en un tono familiar que seguramente le hizo sonreír al otro lado del aparato – **pero tendrás que esperar al menos hasta la semana que viene que yo me quede más tranquilo.**

 **Ah! Que poquito tiempo** – ah joder, una semana no me da para mucho. La he cagado - **Cuando tú me digas voy a verte entonces, Alonso estará fuera más días.**

 **Vale vale, entonces yo te digo, tu no sufras. Un abrazo!** – colgué repentinamente de la tensión y me quedé mirando el móvil.

Ahora debía de trazar un plan para reventar a ese bastardo y sacarlo de mi piso a contrarreloj. Mierda!

.

.

.

 _Siento haber hecho este capitulo tan corto, pero es que me han pillado unos días un poco malos. He tenido que realizar unas cosas para la universidad mega importantes y además se me han juntado varias cosas del rollo emocional._

 _Si que he de decir que tengo cosas pensadas y esto va para largo, pero no he tenido días muy buenos y no me gustaría dejaros sin el siguiente cap tanto tiempo (el cap 7 lo subí el 5 de julio, eso para mi es mucho tiempo), asi que, siento la demora!_

 _Para dejaros con el gusanillo, os diré que ya tengo planeado el final jurjurjur._ _Perdonadme si hay faltas de ortografía, lo he escrito un poco corriendo ._._

 ** _Ah, y ved el anime "Assassination Classroom"_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9. Prueba Beta.**

Después de esa breve pero intensa charla con mi madre me senté en el sofá a pensar sobre cuál debía ser mi próximo movimiento. No quería cagarla por nada del mundo, pero por ese pequeño contratiempo que no he sabido prevenir por ninguna de las razones, ahora mi deber era actuar más rápido y de diferente manera si quiero conseguir algo con el tipo que hay atado a una silla en el cuarto blanco. Además, hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades de inmediato, no se puede trazar un plan sin tener un par de vías de escape, creo.

Suspiré profundamente y revisé el teléfono, como esperando buenas noticias y demás y solo vi un mensaje de Luffy, que parecía algo triste. Como aun me esperaba una tarde llena de compras y deberes de la universidad, no me daba tiempo a contestarle hasta bien entrada la noche. No me gusta dejar a Luffy tirado porque de verdad aprecio su amistad y se que si me escribe es porque algo grave pasa (la mayoría de veces). Creo que en ese sentido hemos desarrollado una amistad poco convencional, no en el mal sentido, sino que Luffy a veces me ve más como un padre y alguien a quien pedir consejo en una situación de socorro que a un amigo con el que irte de cañas, con el que tienes tanta confianza que puedes ducharte en su casa y desnudarte delante de él y cosas de esas que hacen los chiquillos de su edad.

Con esto del asesinato y el secuestro y de cobrarme venganza he de decir que he descuidado mucho mis deberes de la universidad. También voy un poco mal, pero bueno, siempre tengo a Nami por lo menos para echarme un cable en lo que necesite, pero últimamente los de la uni se han puesto algo duros porque hemos empezado el último semestre y los profesores quieren que nada nos pille por sorpresa. Además, las prácticas en Criminología son super importantes y se recomienda a todos los alumnos hacer algunas durante el curso, pero yo… yo no tengo tiempo ni interés, de momento… ya tengo buenas prácticas en casa. Al día siguiente iría a clases más de seguido para que nadie me echara la bronca, que suficiente tengo ya con una muy enfadada Nami que quiere darme la paliza del siglo cada vez que me ve porque me estoy poniendo muy pesado con ella. Aunque, ahora que me doy cuenta, analizando un poco mi situación con ella desde fuera, me doy cuenta de que algo no va bien con ella. No sabría decir exactamente el que, pero le noto algo diferente conmigo, más que con Usopp. Pero eso… pueden ser imaginaciones mías porque con el inicio del semestre… ella es una chica aplicada y no suele perder el tiempo con tonterías, seguramente se haya puesto un horario con mucho estrés y por eso ande tan loca con nosotros.

Las siguientes horas decidí dejar descansar a Sanji por si las moscas. Y porque no soy puto médico para saber cuándo exactamente hay que dejar de aplicarle frío glacial a un paciente, momentos antes de que sufra una hipotermia que encima no sabré como curar. No, nada de eso, mejor ir a lo seguro. Lo único seguro que se es que el frío extremo sin llegar a matar causa daños cerebrales irreversibles, y con eso debería de bastar. Para esto he preferido informarme primero, porque no quiero que nada me coja de sorpresa. No sabría qué hacer con un puñetero cadáver en casa y menos como deshacerme de él sin sospechar. Salí a comprar herramientas de bricolaje para el tema de las cerraduras en mi piso. Vivo solo, pero por el tema de los secuestros y demás aficiones que he cogido me gusta que todo esté bien amarrado por si acaso. SI, soy muy de por si acasos. Después de patearme la ciudad de una punta a la otra porque necesitaba un plástico especial para recubrir superficies (que solo vendían en tiendas de embalaje, tócate los huevos…) me puse con mis tareas que me desquiciaron hasta el punto de dejarlas a medias para poder suplicarle a Nami después ayuda y au.

Normalmente no tengo problemas en hacer varias cosas a la vez porque el haber crecido rápido en un entorno que no me gusta me ha obligado a desarrollar esa habilidad en mi, pero hay veces que simplemente me canso. No es que me agobie, es que me cansa porque me satura y yo necesito pensar las cosas con calma y con una estrategia perfecta.

Cuando estaba en la mesa maldiciendo por los deberes, me fijé en que mi mesita de noche estaba llena de libros sobre esa parte oscura de la historia que a (casi) ningún ser humano le apetece leer, sobre torturas y cosas de la edad media, hasta libros de investigación de la CIA del . Me quedé viéndolos por un buen rato pensativo. Se me había olvidado un poco que debía de seguir con mi plan para conseguir la meta propuesta con el rubiales. Quería desquebrajar su mente como si fuera un martillo atravesando una pared de ladrillos, viéndolos caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo mientras saboreas la victoria. Eso quería. Me levanté de golpe de la silla para echarles un ojo por encima, eran pasadas las 9 de la noche y tenía hambre y pocas ganas de seguir haciendo deberes. Me hice unos fideos instantáneos y me senté en la cama con mis gafas de intelectual a repasar cada uno de los libros. Ya había visto unas cuantas buenas ideas hace un par de libros, pero no estaba del todo mal repasarlos todos.

Cuando terminé mi móvil volvió a sonar. Era Luffy.

 **Hola Luffy perdona no haberte contestado antes, tenía que hacer cosas, que luego se me olvidan y claro…**

 **Oh…**

 **Oye se nota que no estás bien, dime, ¿Qué ha pasado?**

Estuvo durante un par de minutos sin contestar, dejándome en vilo cuando vi su llamada entrante. Cuando descolgué el teléfono sabía al instante que algo no estaba nada pero que nada bien con él. Suspiraba muchísimo y se negaba a decirme las cosas directamente, cosa rara en él. Yo, intentando ser la persona más comprensiva del mundo, tuve que recorrer mi mente con los mejores recuerdos que he pasado junto a él para que mi cabeza pudiera ponerse en su piel en la peor de las situaciones, ya que me seguía teniendo en vilo, a pesar de confesarme de que algo malo había o estaba pasando. Después de muchos suspiros y lo que parecía una voz quebrada, le convencí para hablar un poco.

 **Es que los chicos y yo nos hemos separado…**

 **¿Franky, Robin, Sanji y tú dices?** – eso me dejó un poco anonadado.

 **Si…** \- Luffy sonaba tan triste que hasta me entró algo de angustia oírle sollozar - **Robin dice que está harta de nosotros… que yo… bueno, que yo soy como un niño para ella y que le da igual… lo que hagamos con nuestras vidas.**

 **¿Pero eso cuando y porque?** – me apresuré a preguntar, algo ansioso.

 **Pues…. Pues…** \- Luffy me estaba poniendo fatal – **el otro día. La semana pasada** – hubo una breve pausa – **porque no se si te lo han dicho, pero Sanji hace días que no queda con nosotros, no nos coge el teléfono…¿A ti si te lo coje?**

 **No no no que va, yo no se nada de él** – me apresuré a decirle como si me hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa – **pensé que tu estarías mas al tanto de ellos.**

 **Y suelo estarlo… pero yo creo que Sanji se ha enfadado conmigo a raíz de hacernos amigos, porque a Franky le caes super bien, pero el… ha sido siempre muy pedante. No me gusta admitirlo, pero esa actitud ha ido siempre con el y siempre tiene que tener algún problema con alguno de mis amigos…** \- suspiré, pensativo mirando al suelo mientras Luffy enmudecía triste.

 **No sabía nada de esto…**

 **No pasa nada** – dijo Luffy comprensivo – **si yo te cuento todo esto porque… porque eres … mi mejor amigo.**

Esas palabras me reconfortaron muchísimo y las agradecí de todo corazón, aunque no me salieran las palabras de la boca para que mi compañero lo supiera.

 **Y como confío en ti… pensé que debías saber que ya no vamos a quedar más en grupo** – se notaba que esto le estaba afectando mucho, ya que los chicos y él habían sido un grupo sólido desde siempre, y verse ahora así no era fácil para él, acostumbrarse.

 **¿Esto te hace sentirte solo?** – dije un poco a bote pronto por saciar mi curiosidad.

 **…** **si, creo que si.**

 **No está mal que lo admitas Luffy, es normal, yo me he sentido así toda mi vida, pero la vida no es un camino fácil** \- intenté suavizar la nueva situación. Luffy enmudeció de nuevo durante unos pocos segundos. – **Me tienes a mi, tienes a Franky, ¿No? Seguís siendo amigos, ¿Verdad?**

 **Si… si, eso si. Con Franky va todo bien.**

 **Franky es un buen amigo, no lo olvides entonces. Somos él, tu y yo, ¿Vale? … esto no es fácil de decir, pero a veces las amistades van y vienen, por mucho que las quieras. Y conociéndote, bueno, de casi toda la vida es difícil desprenderse de alguien. Pero uno se acaba cansando.**

Luffy estuvo sollozando un poco al escuchar tan temibles palabras. Quería invitarle a mi casa para animarle y demás, pero teniendo a Sanji en la habitación era como si me hubieran atado de manos y pies, lamentándolo mucho.

 **Anímate un poco, ve a hablar con él y quedaremos otro día todos juntos, cuando ya estés mejor. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti Luffy, lo siento.**

 **Está bien** – dijo él un poco más calmado pero aun llorando – **me alegro de haberte llamado.**

 **Para eso estoy, amigo** – dije sonriendo a la pared con Luffy en el pensamiento. Me gustaba tener a alguien a quien llamar amigo.

Al colgar me tumbé en la cama a pensar. Tuve la mente en blanco durante casi media hora de todas las cosas que me venían de repente a la cabeza, de cosas que paralelamente se estaban desarrollando a medida que yo vivía mis experiencias y mis historias y me centraba en cumplir mis objetivos, sin casi tener en cuenta a los chicos, tanto a Luffy y los suyos como a mi parejita preferida.

Volviendo a repasar los libros mi cabeza volvió al principal tema que abordaba mi vida por entonces; Sanji y su salud mental. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba a punto de romper al gilipollas este del todo, pero hacía falta la guinda del pastel. Hice el tonto y cogí un libro, lo tiré al aire y lo intenté agarrar por la primera página que pillé, saliera lo que saliera. Cuando observé la pagina me alegré por el resultado. No sería fácil y no me llevaría más de dos días, cosa importante.

Saqué una camilla que tenía en el armario y la arrastré hacia la habitación asustando completamente a Sanji que me miraba aterrorizado, pensando que se avecinaba lo peor o algo así, seguro que acertaba. Le miré de reojo y coloqué la camilla al lado de la pared, lejos de la puerta y la sujeté bien para que no se moviera por ningún tipo de movimiento raro. Después, volví a mi habitación y saqué mi juego de química con un par de botes y de tubos de vinilo transparentes que servirían como conductor. Cuando Sanji los vio se asustó, seguramente pensando que introduciría alguno en su cuerpo a lo peli gore.

Lo ignoré y puse todo encima de una mesa, justo al lado del cabezal de la camilla. Ahora venia la pregunta importante, ¿Cómo colocar a Sanji en la silla sin que se resistiera? Aunque a mi parecer parecía bastante acojonado, debía de hacerlo por la fuerza para que no me tomara el pelo en ninguna circunstancia. Preferí no jugármela y fui a recoger una sartén para darle un golpe seco en toda la nuca, que se desmayara y poder sujetar su cuerpo con tranquilidad para desplazarlo de un sitio a otro. Tuve que quitarle todas las cuerdas y desplazarlo. Llevaba marcas notorias en las muñecas y deseé que fueran temporales, sino me tocaría curarlas. Le tumbé y le amarré con correas a la camilla, poniendo uno de los tubos de vinilo conectado a una probeta justo en el punto clave de su frente.

Cuando despertó no pudo gritar ni apenas moverse al estar en la misma posición que cuando estaba en la silla, pero ahora tumbado. Le miré indiferente y cuando me aseguré de que había despertado procedí al siguiente paso. A parte del tubo de vinilo, conecté unos auriculares pequeños a un mp3 que emitía un pitido muy molesto las 24 horas del día sin interrupción. Sumándole que el tubo de vinilo desprendería una pequeña gota cada 5 segundos sobre su frente hasta que a mi me diera la gana.

Con eso debería bastar para terminar con el, sin evidencias físicas. Cuando le puse los cascos y el sonido empezó a emitirse, Sanji se revolvía en la camilla un poco más que en la silla, pero era por puro dolor. Estaba ya muy débil y no estaba como para luchar contra algo que venia a por sus sentidos. Volví a mirarle, volví a suspirar y cronometré las gotas y su salida cada 5 segundos exactos, hasta que el agua de la probeta se terminara.

Salí de la habitación, escuchando los quejidos asustados de Sanji que me aseguraban que la próxima vez que abriera esa puerta sería un maniquí andante que no volvería a rebelarse.

Al día siguiente fui con otro tipo de ánimo a la universidad. Si, me gusta lo que hago, y si, estoy hasta los huevos un poco. Y si, me gusta dormir, ¡Joder!

Aún bostezando me dirigí a la cafetería después de la primera clase para cumplir con mis obligaciones como estudiante que me habían impuesto: la quedada y el batido de todos los días. No debía faltar a mi juramento, el cual hice muy seriamente delante de una Nami que me amenazaba con unas tijeras de preescolar mientras un muy convencido Usopp reía en el fondo animando a la pelirroja a cumplir con mis votos estudiantiles. Reí un poco al recordar esa escena y me senté en una mesa cerca del ventanal. Parecía que hacia buen día. Veía escasas nubes pasar por encima del edificio mientras el sol acariciaba nuestras cabezas.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad de mi batido vi a Nami acercarse con esa actitud suya tan rara que no había conseguido desvelar ni parecía ser muy grave. Le miré y le sonreí mientras se sentaba. Algo faltaba en aquella escena. Me quedé pensando un momento y murmuré.

 **Aquí falta Usopp.**

 **Si… me ha dicho que quiere dedicarse este semestre a sacar mejores notas, que sino sus padres le sacarán del club y tal y cual…**

Empezó a hablar y mis ojos se iban a sus labios. Veía como se movían y como las palabras salían, entraban por mis sentidos y salían por mis orejas, dejando espacio a la imaginación traicionera que mordía con pasión esos labios rojizos.

 **…** **así que se ha quitado de venir a perder el tiempo y… oye? Zoro?**

Tardé en reaccionar más de la cuenta, si no hubiera sido en parte por el bofetón de Nami. Me sobé la cara.

 **Oye ya me cansa que me pegues por cualquier cosa.**

Nami agachó la mirada y me pidió unas inesperadas disculpas que no supe si aceptar por como venían, sin rechistar.

 **Bueno… no pasa nada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.**

 **Hm…** \- asintió ella con la cabeza mientras sorbía su batido. Esta vez se había pedido un batido de fresa y la espumeante nata salía un poco por sus finos labios, haciendo que se relamiera. Tragué saliva.

 **Entonces, ¿Cómo llevas este principio de semestre? Se están pasando mucho ahora que ya estamos terminando…** \- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, como si su cabeza estuviera reteniendo un problema que no quería soltar por mucho que quisiera.

 **Si… pues de momento un poco mal** – dije inocente simulando que me daba un coscorrón en mi duro cabezón. Ella sonrió un poco. – **Creo que necesitaré ayuda.**

 **Lo que necesites** – se ofreció.

Después de otro silencio que se hizo extrañamente incómodo, la paciencia y la curiosidad me estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

 **Nami** – dije seriamente, haciendo que ella enseguida se volteara a verme directamente a la cara. Yo estaba algo serio, de verdad preocupado – **por favor dime que le ha pasado a Usopp de verdad.**

Ella dudó unos instantes. Un suave sonido de fondo, de estudiantes comiendo y charlando a nuestro alrededor junto con el jaleo de la cocina que venía de detrás de una de las paredes del edificio hacían eco en el vacío de nuestra conversación.

 **No lo se con exactitud…** \- se sobó el brazo mirando hacia un lado, como si recordara una antigua conversación – **creo que simplemente se ha cansado de quedar con nosotros.**

 **¿En serio? Me parece muy raro de él…**

 **Ya…** \- dijo ella algo triste – **a mí también me lo parece, pero tampoco me quiere dar más explicaciones.**

Eso me hizo sospechar muchísimo de Usopp a pesar de que era un tio legal conmigo. Me quedé pensando seriamente después de que se hiciera el silencio de nuevo entre nosotros para analizar la situación, intentando ver si algo se me habia escapado. Que yo supiera nunca le he faltado al respeto ni he tenido una bronca con el, ni he dicho nada que de verdad pudiera haber herido sus sentimientos… que yo recuerde. Tampoco se ha peleado con Nami ni ha pasado nada en su clase. Yo no se mucho sobre su familia, pero me comentó que vivía con su padre y si hermano pequeño, pero que la relación era buena…. Hm, no se…

.

.

.

 _Nami, te lo digo, a Zoro le pasa algo._

 _¿Qué? … ¿Tu crees?_

 _Si, lo que pasa es que tu no lo ves, porque no lo quieres ver tampoco._

 _Eso es mentira… si que me doy cuenta de lo que me dices._

 _No. Zoro esta raro últimamente pero no nos lo cuenta y eso es malo._

 _No creo que pase nada … el es asi._

 _No, no es tan así. Si no estuvieras perdidamente enamorada de el lo verías como yo._

 _Yo…_

.

.

.

Al terminar las clases aquel día volví a mi piso dispuesto a descansar como una mula que ha atravesado el desierto sin descanso durante 3 días o más. Me tumbé en mi habitación suspirando tranquilamente y sin querer me quedé profundamente dormido, con todo lo de la universidad esparcido por el suelo, mi camiseta en la silla y mis pantalones a medio abrir.

Cuando amanecí ya era de noche. Cerré los ojos durante un instante y me enfadé un poco conmigo mismo. Me levanté de golpe y vi el teléfono lleno de mensajes de Franky y Luffy que querían verme. Yo acepté un poco de mala gana por mi "mal humor matutino" y en parte en buena gana por ver a Luffy mejor que el otro dia. Me preparé algo de cenar, escuchando algunos sollozos que venían de la otra habitación que sonaban en la lejanía y me volví a mi cuarto a ver la tele.

Al día siguiente por la tarde coincidí con los chicos en el campus. Ya no jugaban a futbol, ahora solo se dedicaban a ir a la biblioteca y al taller del padre de Franky a pasar las horas muertas. La casa de Franky parecía un pequeño museo, con acuario, biblioteca… era enorme y a Luffy le encantaba. Cuando coincidimos decidimos ir a un lugar un poco más íntimo que la cafetería de la facultad para charlar sobre los acontecimientos de estos días. Caminamos unas manzanas y nos metimos a un bar en el que nadie nos conocía para poder sentarnos al fondo a hablar. Ellos se sentaron delante de mi saludándome efusivamente, cosa que pensé que no harían. Yo les recibí con el mismo cariño y los 3 pedimos unas cañas. Me estuvieron poniendo al día sobre sus estudios y después me contaron todo lo que pasó con Robin a raíz de lo de Sanji y su evidente mala relación conmigo. Yo puse todas mis buenas cartas sobre la mesa para que no se notaran mis pocos controlados nervios de acordarme de que tenia a Sanji amarrado a una camilla y les seguí preguntando curioso.

 **Lo peor de esto, es que Sanji lleva desaparecido una semana y media… y seguramente no quiera volver a hablar con nosotros…**

 **No creo que sea eso** – dije intentando parecer inocente.

Luffy agarró su vaso pensativo y Franky apoyó sus grandes manos sobre la mesa, entrecruzadas.

 **Yo también creo que si. Pero lo que más nos ha dolido ha sido lo de Robin.**

Normal, con lo zorra que es, pensé, no sé ni como habéis entablado amistad con una arpía como ella. Os ha engañado y os ha usado como ha querido.

 **Claro…** \- volví a repetir en un tono más melancólico.

 **Aunque ahora ese no es el mayor problema. Robin se ha puesto histérica y ha estado hablando con los padres de Sanji.**

Eso me hizo callarme y pensar unos instantes confuso. Por las caras de Luffy y Franky, creo que adivinaron mi confusión.

 **¿Hablado?**

 **Si. La última vez que hablamos nos contó histérica que Sanji había desaparecido y que llamaría a la policía si era necesario.**

Me quedé en blanco, escuchando.

 **Y por lo que nos han contado, al ver que la situación seguía igual, que no se ponía en contacto con ninguno de nosotros, se ha puesto mas pesada aun y ha ido a llorarle a los padres de Sanji para que llamen a la policía.**

Eso me hizo meditar sobre mis siguientes pasos. Me puse inconscientemente un poco tenso, como si mis hombros soportaran un peso imaginario. Luffy suspiró triste y Franky se bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de cerveza. Estuvimos un rato más en la taberna hasta que los chicos se disiparon a sus debidas responsabilidades.

Yo volví a casa meditativo y algo asustado. Obviamente no había considerado para nada de ninguna de las maneras la presencia de la policía, un grave problema que podía ralentizar por completo mis planes y me pondría en peligro al mínimo paso en falso. Ahora debía ser más cauteloso que nunca y pensar en la manera más fácil, rápida y accesible de deshacerme de Sanji una vez listo.

.

.

.

 _Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola chicos y chicas como estaisss….. que va XD Aquí os traigo otro interesante episodio con esos momentos "zukulentoz" que me ha pedido más de uno… no he podido resistirme, pero todo a su tiempo mi gente, todo lo bueno se hace esperar! Espero que, como siempre, este cap haya sido del agrado de todos vosotros, y si teneis alguna sugerencia no os corteis._

 _Por cierto, ya todo bien. Lo que pasó con la universidad es que presenté mi proyecto y estaba deseando irme a la mierda! Pero ya me aprobaron, ya soy licenciada oficial. Ya tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para morirme de asco en casa y escribir jajajaja XD No digo cuando actualizo que sino os creo una ansiedad y unos sustos innecesarios. Pero no tardaré._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – Prueba alfa.**

Medité mucho sobre aquella circunstancia, y lo medité en serio. Estaba algo asustado porque no quería meterme en lios "oficiales" y que la cosa acabara mal. Para mi era como… un simple juego de niños, eso es. Aunque si me paro a pensar, de momento nada ha salido mal que yo sepa; los chicos se han disipado por la ausencia de Sanji…. Bueno, eso yo no podía evitarlo tampoco y con el tiempo las cosas acaban saliendo; después los padres de Sanji tampoco han intervenido todavía, aunque si fuera mi hijo y no recibo señales de el, no hubiera tardado ni 1 dia en ponerme en contacto con la policía, pero esta gente no se que estará pensando… ; y después está el asunto de que Sanji está a punto de caramelo. ¡Si no pido más! Solo tengo que seguir a mi bola y listo.

Los siguientes dos días decidí desconectar de todo y estuve en mi piso realizando tareas de la universidad que llevaba atrasadas. Había visto a Nami demasiado rara sumándole el tema de Usopp y no quería agobiarla demasiado por mi incompetencia a la hora de llevar dos cosas a la vez. En mitad de los deberes me acordé de mi madre. No me habia vuelto a llamar, seguramente estaba a la espera de que yo lo hiciera. Pero todo a su tiempo, claro. No iba a precipitarme en invitarla cuando tengo a un rehén en casa.

Al cabo de dos horas me cansé de estar en la silla y salí a la calle. Para mi mala suerte estaba un poco nublado pero tenía ganas de andar. Salí con mi sudadera favorita y paseé por mi barrio hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que surcaba todo el antiguo cauce del río de la ciudad. Bueno, pequeño pero bien que lo habían reformado, la verdad. Habían puesto muchos campos de beisbol, futbol, básquet, rugby, etc para que los niños practicaran deportes al aire libre cuando llegara el verano. Observando a un grupito de chavales jugar al rugby me pareció perfecto ver como todo estaba acondicionado para que los viandantes pudieran aprovechar el antiguo espacio restaurado. Sinceramente no me gusta mucho la naturaleza porque soy muy de ciudad, pero estos pequeños rincones están bien para desconectar.

Cuando volví a casa era la hora de cenar. Había calculado más o menos el tiempo que le llevaría a un ser humano ya débil sucumbir mentalmente a la tortura de las gotas de agua + cualquier sonido extraño que le reviente los tímpanos y consideré que estaba listo para recoger el resultado. Iba un poco miedoso porque no sabía si me iba a encontrar un cadáver, si me iba a encontrar a una persona a la que se le ha ido tanto la pinza que se ha vuelto violenta, o a una persona débil, con una voluntad para moldear al gusto. Me acerqué a la puerta despacio y la abrí, asomando mis oscuros ojos y buscando la figura en la lejanía. Parecía que no se movía. Me acerqué un poco más a inspeccionar y a mi juicio el agua se habia terminado haría unas cuantas horas y el sonido de los pequeños auriculares también. Y Sanji parecía como en estado de shock. Miraba al techo con los ojos como platos con una respiración muy lenta y apenas predecible. Unas marcadas ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, que arrastraban cansancio y miedo, mucho miedo. Su cuerpo había adelgazado unos 5 kilos desde el secuestro y la ropa le colgaba, la poca que le quedaba. Solté a la victima también con miedo, deslizando las hebillas de las correas y le dejé libre. No se movía. Sospeché un poco y decidí dar comandos de órdenes.

 **Levántate** – me apresuré a decir.

Sanji sin inmutar palabra se levantó lentamente y se colocó delante de mí, aún con la mirada perdida y todo encorvado, sin fuerzas. Miré su aspecto detenidamente.

 **Camina hacia la puerta, saca la llave y ven a dármela** – volví a decir para probar la lealtad del maniquí sin personalidad que tenía ante mis ojos.

Efectivamente Sanji se dirigió a la puerta, agarró las llaves cautelosamente y dio la vuelta sobre si mismo andando para tendérmelas en la palma de la mano. Esta vez no me miraba, estaba como ausente aun con los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia el suelo. Yo suspiré profundamente de alivio, traicionado por mi propia mente de que en ese momento se escaparía, pero me equivocaba. Le ordené que se sentara en la camilla y así fue. Se quedó quieto y yo salí de la habitación, esta vez cerrándola sin llave. Me senté en el sillón algo más contento después de ver a Sanji, mi plan había funcionado a la perfección y estaba ansiosisimo de alegría. En ese instante no sabía ni que hacer más que reír y moverme de forma histérica como un cabrón por todo el salón. Me di cuenta de el poder que habia ejercido sobre una persona, y de la cantidad de veces que podía volver a hacerlo cuando y como a mi me diera la gana, con quien me diera la gana o se pasara de rosca. Suspiré riendo otra vez y me hice algo de cenar. Mientras preparaba un plato de pescado junto con unas cerezas de postre estuve pensando mucho sobre que hacer ahora con Sanji. No quería matarlo, pero debía de ser listo y dejarle en un lugar donde nadie pudiera sospechar de que hubiera estado "secuestrado". Le daba vueltas al filete de merluza en la sartén mientras yo pensaba mirando hacia la ventana que daba al patio interior.

Cuando me senté en el sillón a cenar escuché un sonido raro proveniente de la habitación blanca. Paré en seco y me percaté de que seguramente Sanji andaría hambriento otra vez. Dejé el plato en la mesilla y fui a la cocina a buscar algo. Un trozo de pan y una botella de agua pequeña. Se los tendí amablemente y vi que no reaccionaba, me tocó darle de comer como si no supiera hacerlo el solo. Cuando terminé le ordené quedarse despierto toda la noche tumbado en la cama y me volví a cenar. Esa noche no echaban nada bueno por la tele y acabé pronto, limpié los platos y me fui a la cama.

Nada más tumbarme me dieron ganas de ducharme por el calor que ya empezaba a apretar y porque había salido de la habitación blanca también muy acalorado, por el calor que se habia acumulado después del incesante frío, necesitaba regular mi cuerpo a temperatura ambiente por lo menos para poder reconciliar el sueño. Cuando volví al cuarto revisé el teléfono y vi que Franky y Luffy habían creado un grupo solo para nosotros 3 y el titulo era graciosisismo; El trío calavera. Reí un poco y miré los mensajes. Los chicos estaban planeando una ""pequeña"" fiesta en casa de Franky en la cual iban a invitar a gente de la facultad para darse la fiesta padre antes de que empezara el trabajo duro de verdad. Lo consideraban como una especie de premio por haber pasado el semestre sin problemas y creían además que darse una alegría y juerga antes del trabajo nos vendría bien a todos. Yo acepté sin rechistar, ya que lo más probable era que necesitara una especie de vacaciones después de liberar a Sanji de una manera y otra. Entonces se me encendió la bombilla.

Los chicos seguían hablando sobre el tema de Robin y Sanji por el grupo. No me apetecía nada leer sus opiniones ahora que todo había pasado, pero si que es verdad que para mi algunas dudas se habían quedado en el aire. ¿Qué le pasaba a Robin conmigo exactamente? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir ella a decirles nada a los padres de Sanji? ¿Por qué los otros no sospecharon como ella lo hizo? ¿Por qué los padres del rubiales han tardado tanto tiempo en llamar a la policía cuando su hijo lleva desaparecido más de una semana? Cosas así me hacían plantearme mis dotes como secuestrador (de momento secuestrador) y estaba más atento a las noticias de los chicos, ya que al parecer Franky aun podía sonsacar algo de información de la familia Vinsmoke que sin él saberlo me podía servir de mucha mucha ayuda.

Seguí un rato más la conversación hasta que se me volvió a encender la bombilla. Se me había ocurrido la manera perfecta de deshacerme de Sanji como y cuando quisiera. Cuando se me ocurre una idea tengo que ponerla en práctica en el mismo momento o luego perderé el entusiasmo y se me ocurrirá algo mejor. Pero estaba segurísimo de que esta idea no me aportaría problemas de ningún tipo y de que todos los cabos quedarían bien atados. Miré el reloj por si me daba tiempo a llevar a cabo la operación, pero eran ya pasadas las 12 de la noche y me entró una flojera que me acabó por dar sueño.

Al día siguiente tuve que ir a la universidad porque teníamos el primer parcial del semestre muy importante para determinar nuestro rendimiento en química y yo estaba bastante nervioso. Por suerte para mi Nami vino al parcial conmigo y la vi muy tranquila. Nos reunimos los alumnos justo antes de entrar a la clase.

 **Te veo muy tranquila** – le dije sonriendo.

 **Es que he estudiado mucho para no caer ahora** – en un tono pensativo Nami miraba al suelo, y mi intuición me decía que habia algo de preocupación en sus palabras.

Le pasé el brazo por el hombro y le estreché contra mi antes de pasar al examen. Que decir que luego las pasé algo putas, porque habia dedicado mi tiempo más a torturar que a estudiar como es debido, es quedarse corto. Que estaba estudiando dos carreras maldita sea, y yo aquí dedicándome a otras cosas. Pero bueno eso también era típico de mi, querer ocupar el tiempo en otras cosas porque los deberes y el estudio me tenían frito.

Al salir del examen Nami y yo fuimos a la cafetería a por un batido a relajarnos y a charlar un poco del examen. Había más gente de la esperada y nos tocó ponernos cerca de la puerta, lugar que no me gusta nada de nada porque cuando pasan los profesores por nuestro lado me miran de una manera que no me gusta nada, y se que es por mi pasotismo en las clases y por mis notas bajas. No es que sea una persona que suspenda, pero mi poca participación en clase parece que les toca los huevos y esas caras de superioridad me tocan las narices bastante. Estando con Nami decidí no darle mucha importancia y me senté con ella mientras pedía en la barra los dos batidos. Normalmente yo no era una persona habladora con ella, pero su actitud tan rara hacia mi me hacia querer preguntarle hasta el fin de los tiempos sus preocupaciones y demás, porque era mi amiga. Su cara no me daba muchas esperanzas, según mi punto de vista, de querer hablarme de sus cosas y explayarse conmigo, pero su respuesta me impresionó.

Yo removía el batido dándole vueltas mientras miraba a Nami, a la cual le costaba sonreír ante mi presencia. Ya iban más de dos cosas raras que estaban pasando con la gente y yo me estaba empezando a mosquear de verdad. Primero lo de Luffy y los chicos, luego lo de Usopp y ahora Nami. El no sonreír delante de mí era algo que no es nada habitual en ella y me cansaba no saber por qué. ¿Es que acaso el secuestro de Sanji ha alterado el orden natural o me ha transportado sin yo saberlo a una realidad paralela o que pasa?

 **Oye Nami, ¿A qué día estamos, de que año?** – ella se quedó algo extrañada ante la pregunta. Sacó su teléfono móvil.

 **A 24 de marzo, del 2020** – yo asentí en silencio, aliviado.

 **¿El cielo ha sido siempre de color azul? ¿Los perros y gatos tienen 4 patas o 5?** – las preguntas estaban empezando a confundir a Nami y antes de que pudiera formular alguna más, me interrumpió.

 **Oye Zoro ¿A qué viene todo esto?**

 **Viene a que quería asegurarme de que no vivo en una realidad alternativa en la que tu no sonríes nada y andas todo el día mustia como una planta muerta y no me quieres hablar. Y que Usopp anda desaparecido quien sabe si por nuestra culpa o que, o por si le han secuestrado una manada de pulpos alienígenas mutantes de los cuales yo no sabía su existencia ¡Porque me han tele transportado a una dimensión que desconozco aunque es muy parecida a la tierra!** – grité del tirón mientras Nami me miraba asombrada y sonriendo un poco de la vergüenza, ya que al gritar se habían enterado hasta 3 mesas más allá sin darme cuenta.

Me senté algo avergonzado pidiendo disculpas y Nami me sonrió un poco.

 **No hace falta que montes el numerito, cabeza de melón.**

 **No ni nada, que parece que estemos todos de funeral** – gesticulaba exageradamente con los brazos.

Nami terminó lentamente su batido y me dijo de dar un paseo por el campus. Parecía ahora más receptiva, quizá a mi insistencia en la cafetería y acepté. El campus en primavera estaba muy bonito y los arboles de cerezo habían florecido ya, aunque estaban algo congelados aún. Esa vista me gustaba muchísimo y me daba mucha tranquilidad. Cuando pasábamos por las pistas de futbol, en las cuales no había mucho movimiento, Nami se sentó en un banco de madera junto a mí. Los destellos del sol resaltaban su pelirrojo cabello y le hacían parecer más pequeña de lo que realmente era. Yo le miraba perdido en sus ojos color miel que hacían un bonito reflejo con el sol. Ella me miró y me cazó mirándole a los ojos algo embobado.

 **A ver, ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa ya?** – dije con un tono algo paternal.

 **Pues… -** ella se encorvó un poco hacia delante.

 **¿Estás solo preocupada por lo de Usopp o hay algo más? A mí me lo puedes contar…** \- dije intentando ser suave y comprensivo, poniéndome la mano sobre el corazón y mirándole.

 **Si bueno… Usopp anda algo raro, pero es que también tengo otros problemas… y me generan mucho estrés**. – Hizo una pausa pensando que yo le iba a preguntar algo, pero solo me mantuve en silencio para que ella me siguiera contando – **Es que también me preocupa el tema de… de un chico que conocí hace un tiempo… que no se portó bien conmigo, pero… pero… me he enterado de que ha desaparecido y me hace pensar que es culpa mía.**

Sanji, pensé.

 **¿Entonces?**

 **Pues que yo fui mala persona** – se tapó la cara algo avergonzada – **y después de que me tratara fatal yo le deseé lo peor con toda mi alma y ahora no aparece por ningún lado…** \- yo me quedé un momento en silencio y le puse la mano en el hombro.

 **No es tu culpa, ha sido una casualidad.**

 **¿Tú crees?** – dijo ella algo triste. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella suspiró algo aliviada y seguimos con nuestro camino por el campus.

A esas horas en las pistas de futbol no había ni un alma y era difícil toparse con alguien, pero el destino quiso que eso no pasara. Cuando casi salíamos del lugar, una mano se posó en mi hombro dándome un pequeño susto.

 **¡Zoro! ¡Qué bien encontrarte!** – esa voz familiar confirmó mis sospechas cuando me giré a verle la cara Luffy con mi cara de sorpresa.

 **¡Primo!** – saltó Nami.

 _¿Qué?,_ pensé yo.

 **¡Primita!** – dijo el del pelo negro y los dos se dieron un tierno abrazo. Al soltarse la cara de Nami cambió radicalmente, notándose que la presencia de Luffy le hacía muy muy feliz. Mi cara de estupor al enterarme de que ellos dos eran primos lo dijo todo. Luffy venía acompañado de Franky, que cargaba unas bolsas.

 **Hola prima de Luffy, jajaja** – reía animado Franky. Me gustaba verles así a pesar de las circunstancias. Luffy me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

 **¡Que pasa prima! ¿Va todo bien o qué?** – Nami le dedicó una mirada algo cómplice que Luffy leyó enseguida – **Hmmm, veo que no. Bueno… nosotros igual.**

 **No estamos en una buena época, con el principio del semestre y demás….** – dije yo. Nami asintió.

 **Nosotros hemos tenido problemas con la gente del grupo** – dijo Luffy a Nami. Yo aun les miraba estupefacto y el moreno se dio cuenta - ¿ **Tu no sabías que ella y yo éramos primos, verdad? Vaya cara has puesto** – reía animado con esa risa tan contagiosa. Yo reí de vergüenza.

Después de un rato de charla…

 **En fin, me alegro mucho de verte prima. Hacía mucho que no nos cruzábamos por el campus y ahora que se que te juntas con Zoro, podemos quedar los 4 tranquilamente!** – los demás asintieron.

 **A todo esto, coleguis, os quiero hacer un anuncio** – oh no, pensé – **el mes que viene hay fiestuqui en mi casa de las buenas. Traeré mucho alcohol, mucha gente y mucha música, así que, ¡Llevad algo!** – terminó haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con la mano. Yo suspiré cansado.

Luffy rio al ver mi actitud y Nami sonrió, seguro que me acababa convenciendo.

 **Pues yo si que me apunto** – dijo ella enseguida – **con todo el estrés no viene mal desconectar un poco de la rutina** – los primos chocaron las manos.

 **De acuerdo, yo también me apunto, no me quiero quedar encerrado en mi casa cuando se va a celebrar la fiesta del siglo** – le dije a Franky cruzando mis brazos por delante del torso mientras el me apuntaba en una libreta pequeña.

De vuelta en casa me apresuré a llegar al cuarto blanco para ver como estaba Sanji. Seguía sentado en la camilla mirando al vacío mientras sus ojos lloraban, debido a la falta de sueño tan inhumana a la que se habían sometido. No quería arriesgarme y fui a darle otro sartenazo para dejarle K.O. y empezar mi plan.

Estaba muy al tanto de mi situación y como debía de moverme en ese momento. Esperé a que pasaran más de las 2 de la madrugada, que no pasara mucha gente por el vecindario para sacar a Sanji de allí sin ser visto. Lo metí dentro de una bolsa de basura de jardín y lo saqué conmigo a la calle como si estuviera cargando una bolsa llena de serrín o material de basura. Tenía que ser realista con mi situación; era un estudiante sin carnet de conducir ni coche del que disponer y para deshacerse de un cadáver tienes que ser listo y rápido, ya que no dispongo de facilidades. Después de un buen rato andando, asegurándome de que la dirección de los padres de Sanji fuera correcta, vi el cartel de la familia Vinsmoke en la entrada del jardín y me apresuré a entrar, con Sanji a cuestas. Pesaba menos de lo esperado, pero seguro se debía a la pérdida de peso. Registré la casa de arriba abajo, paseé por todo el jardín para ver si existía alguna zona más segura o disponían de perros de caza. Todo el terreno parecía seguro. Haciendo el último esfuerzo y coloqué el cuerpo inconsciente de Sanji en uno de los laterales del jardín nada más entrar para que no se viera a simple vista cuando entras y me largué.

Me había quitado un peso de encima y creí merecerme un descanso. Cuando volví a mi piso eran las 4 de la madrugada y estaba que me moría del sueño. El día anterior me había dado muchos problemas y mucho movimiento y mi cuerpo no podía más. Al volver al cuarto blanco estuve recogiendo todas las evidencias por si acaso, y las dejé preparadas para tirarlas a la mañana siguiente. Era oficialmente sábado y no creo que fuera muy sospechoso. Después del cansancio me quedé en el sofá y no me levanté hasta dos días más tarde.

.

.

.

 _Hasta aquí el episodio 10! Me ha costado un poco escribirlo… ando haciéndome un guión (cosa que tendría que haberme hecho al principio ajajaja) y bueno, con el calor una no tiene muchas ganas de pensar. :P_

 _Ah por cierto no me di cuenta pero en el cap anterior, lo del libro de la CIA que quedó algo raro, era "libro del s. XXI." Pero no sé por qué no se quedó escrito._


	11. Chapter 11

A los dos días me levanté más mareado que cuando te levantas de golpe del suelo y el cerebro se mueve dentro de tu cabecita y vuelca sobre si mismo. Me puse la mano en la cabeza gruñendo de incomodidad y fui a prepararme un café. Ni siquiera me paré a ver la hora ni el calendario ni el teléfono. Solo tenía ganas de un café y de sentarme en el sofá a ver una serie de risa.

Cuando salí de la cocina mi instinto me hizo girar casi sin darme cuenta la cabeza hacia la puerta del cuarto blanco y volví a gruñir molesto. Mierda. ¿Se me había olvidado ponerle cerradura a esa habitación, o lo he hecho y ya no me acuerdo? Pensé. Pasé del tema y me fui a sentar al sofá. Cuando encendí la tele y me acabé la taza al cabo de un rato, mi mano fue a parar inconscientemente hacia mi entrepierna, sobando por encima del pantalón y dando unas pequeñas caricias. Gruñí molesto una vez más. Como odio las erecciones matutinas.

Después de la fría fría ducha encendí el teléfono móvil y vi que tenía tropecientas llamadas y tropecientos mensajes de mucha gente a la que deseaba mandar a la mierda, pero me contenté con simplemente no contestarles. Vi una llamada perdida de mi madre y le llamé de vuelta.

¡Claro! Ya no me acordaba! Me eché las manos a la cabeza mientras el teléfono daba señal. ¡Quería venir a verme y yo aquí tan contento! Joder seguramente estaría al caer. Efectivamente tenía razón.

 **Hola cielo, ¿Qué tal todo?**

 **Hola mami, pues aquí en casa algo pachucho del estómago** – estaba aún más mareado que malo, pero bueno – **pero todo bien, ¿Y tú?**

 **Yo estoy al caer, faltará una hora para que llegue o así.**

 **¡Genial genial! ¡Nos vemos luego!**

Colgué rápido como una bala y me puse a ordenar la casa. Aunque era Lunes, había reservado este día para ver a mi madre. Cuando llegó a mi piso le recibí con un fuerte abrazo y estuvimos charlando durante un buen rato sobre mi vida en ese momento, los estudios y todos mis compañeros. Mi madre sonrió alegremente al saber que yo tenía amigos nuevos y con los que me llevaba fantásticamente ya que siempre andaba sufriendo por mi y mi vida social. Yo suspiré sonriéndole.

Pero de repente una sensación de tristeza y preocupación me invadió de golpe nada más colgarle el teléfono a mi madre. Me quedé unos instantes parado viendo a la nada, sin pensar en nada concretamente. Suspiré profundamente y me puse a pensar sobre Sanji. Algo que, por cierto, NO HABIA HECHO HASTA AHORA, por agobios de la universidad y toda la historia. Lo había dejado allí sin más, sin pensar que evidentemente habrían consecuencias serias pasado un tiempo.

O no. Si era suficientemente listo. Aunque no estaba seguro.

Con el tema me empecé a agobiar y estuve a punto de desfallecer en el sofá de mi piso para quedarme allí toda la tarde-noche pensando y pensando en cual debía ser mi siguiente paso. De lo que si estaba seguro es de que, esa ansiedad provocada por la experimentación de haberle hecho algo malo a una persona por primera vez, se juntó a la fobia que le tenía yo a las fiestas, habiendo estado poco acostumbrado durante toda mi vida a asistir a eventos tan tontos como estos. Me senté en el sillón mirando hacia el techo con un leve dolor en el pecho que me indicaba que mi ansiedad iría a más si no hacia algo para detenerla.

Me puse la mano y seguí respirando, intentando contenerme yo solo.

Al notar como mi ansiedad iba desapareciendo me puse manos a la obra para tener la casa lo más confortable posible y lo menos sospechosa posible también, para la detective más famosa de Hollywood, alias, mi señora madre, que todo lo ve, todo lo detecta. Me reí yo solo en el piso por aquella pequeña broma y seguí a lo mío, rápido como un guepardo.

Cuando mi madre tocó al timbre mi corazoncito dio un vuelco y di un brinco de niña, como quien espera un regalo en navidad y ve a papa Noel justo en frente con los nervios del momento. Corrí a abrirle y cuando nos vimos le di un cálido abrazo. Cuando le observé detenidamente me di cuenta por primera vez en años del deterioro del tiempo, y como había hecho mella en ella. No estaba seguro de hacia cuanto no miraba a mi madre así, pero estaba bastante seguro de que la última vez que nos vimos no le vi… tan mal, supongo. Un agradable rato de charla nos hizo que le invitara al salón a tomar té con tarta, su merienda favorita.

 **Bueno hijo, ¿Qué tal van los estudios?** – yo me quedé un momento pensando en todas esas clases que perdí por culpa de Sanji.

 **Pues… bien mamá, la cosa va bien. Un poco agobiado al hacer dos cosas a la vez, pero me gusta**. – Ella me sonrió tiernamente.

 **Me alegro de escuchar eso** – me acarició la mejilla y yo eché la mirada a la mesa. - **¿Y tus compañeros? ¿Has hecho amiguitos nuevos en la universidad?** – eso me hizo reír un poco.

 **Si bueno… alguno que otro, entiende mis** rarezas – dije pensando automáticamente en un Luffy riendo.

Al terminar de comer, se hicieron las 4 de la tarde aproximadamente y mi madre puso el telediario mientras yo recogía la mesa. Estaba cansada del viaje y no podía permitir que me ayudara en nada pesado ni cansado debido a su estado. Ya no estaba para aguantar mucho. Cuando lleve los vasos al fregadero, pude oír de lejos que en la televisión hablaban sobre los casos más recientes acontecidos en la zona. A mí los telediarios locales me importaban una puta mierda, pero a mi madre le gustaba estar enterada de todo y todos a su alrededor. Un nombre entre muchas palabras me llamó la atención: familia vinsmoke. Inconscientemente dejé los vasos casi caer en el fregadero y me asomé veloz al televisor a ver que contaban de los vinsmoke.

Un hombre delgado de mediana edad con un traje muy serio contaba los acontecimientos ocurridos hacia una semana en la casa de la familia vinsmoke, un secuestro y después de días, un abandono con un joven de 20 y tantos en estado de shock permanente. Yo sonreí de medio lado de forma inconsciente mientras mi madre se horrorizaba delante de la pantalla. Se echaba la mano a la mejilla negando de lado a lado mientras yo pensaba en mi victima recogiendo lo que quedaba en la mesa para echarlo a la basura.

Cuando se hicieron más de las 6 mi madre se quiso marchar.

 **Pero mama, como voy a dejar que duermas en un hotel, aquí hay sitio de sobra.**

 **No te preocupes hijo** – volvió a decir ella en un tono maternal – tú necesitas tu espacio y aquí tu madre molesta un poco. Además – hizo una breve pausa – quiero aprovechar un poco la noche e ir a ver la ciudad mientras tu descansas, que te lo mereces.

 **Vaya** – exclamé sin querer. Quien me hubiera dicho que mi madre a su edad aun andaría con ganas de ir un poco de exploración (y juerga). Ella rió, me dio un cálido beso y yo le acompañé hasta la puerta.

Rato después cogí el teléfono a toda velocidad y le dejé un mensaje a Luffy y a Franky preguntándoles si sabían algo de Sanji. Tardaron bastante en contestar, cosa que me incordió bastante. Menos mal que a los 20 minutos mas o menos me contestaron y me contaron un poco sobre el panorama general. Resulta que ambos amigos habían ido a casa de Sanji a visitarle y pedirle disculpas, no sabia yo muy bien de que, pero ambos marcharon a su casa y su madre directamente no les dejó entrar, alegando que Sanji estaba en tratamiento psiquiátrico y que no quería ver a nadie en una buena temporada. Como excusa, la rica familia Vinsmoke había delegado un certificado médico de enfermedad grave, por lo que le permitió poder faltar casi el año entero a la facultad.

Yo me quedé algo sorprendido pero a la vez contento. Mi madre me miró de reojo algo extraña. Pobrecita ella, que no tenía ni idea del monstruo de hijo que tenía.

Cuando cayó la noche fui un buen hijo y le acompañé hasta la puerta del hotel para despedirme. Volvía a casa andando y pensativo, muy distraído con mis pensamientos. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Sanji y un sentimiento de felicidad involuntaria me invadió por dentro. Yo dejé de sonreír al instante y seguí con el rostro frío andando hacia mi casa el resto del camino. En verdad no me daba palo admitir que había disfrutado mucho con ello, pero ahora que la noticia se había hecho eco en el noticiario, debía de andar con pies de plomo. Lo que ocurrió el otro día al deshacerme de Sanji… creo que tenté a la suerte, aunque no me arrepiento.

.

.

.

Siento hacer el capítulo tan corto, pero es que **HE PERDIDO EL PUÑETERO GUIÓN CON TODAS LAS IDEAS AHÍ ESCRITAS SOY UN PUTO DESASTRE QUE HAGO CON MI VIDA.**

En vez de tener una libretita, como la gente adulta y ordenada, tengo una PILA DE PAPELES POR AHÍ TIRADOS COMO UNA MENDIGA.

Gente, este mini período de vacaciones me ha sentado genial para atar cabos en la historia y desarrollarla un poquito más tal y como quería, pero se me ha cruzado con una mala rachita y no creo que actualice pronto. En el fondo tengo ganas, pero es que mi cumpleaños está a la vuelta de la esquina y me suelo poner mega triste en estas fechas… no lo tengáis en cuenta, cuando me dé el ramalazo otra vez , **TERMINARÉ** este episodio.

Nos leemos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 – ley de causa y efecto**

Mi madre se quedó conmigo a hacerme compañía un par de días más, y luego se volvió al pueblo, donde vive con mi padrastro. Ese hombre yo apenas lo habré visto un par de veces, la verdad. Y digo un par, porque literalmente han sido 2 veces y ya está. Tampoco he tenido mucho interés en lo que mi madre hace y deja de hacer, no me interesaba la vida de mi padre en su debido momento, pues ahora la de este señor tampoco es que sea de mi incumbencia. Si, bueno, es el novio de mi madre, pero yo a mi edad creo que no debo meter las narices donde no me incumbe, y más viviendo yo mi propia vida ya. ¿No? Ciertamente la he echado de menos durante estos meses de ausencia. Suele llamarme una o dos veces por semana para ver como estoy, pero ya está. Apenas puede venir a verme y yo intento llevarlo lo mejor que puedo, al fin y al cabo, solo la tuve a ella durante mi infancia y aún me cuesta un poco desprenderme de ese amor incondicional.

Mientras pensaba en mi madre, un Axl Rose aún joven y vital me cantaba al oído que no me preocupara más, que todo llegará mañana. Repitió las mismas palabras, contando su propia historia mientras yo entraba en mi piso a por una relajante ducha. Otro inquietante y poco conveniente sentimiento que me provocaba sofocos y una irritación esporádica y violenta asomaba de nuevo entre el agua caliente, pero aunque esa otra parte de mi, me casi obligara a hacer algo involuntario, mi cerebro mandaba esta vez, ayudando a calmar mis nervios y frustración del momento.

Al terminar la primera temporada de la que estoy seguro iba a ser una de mis favoritas, me quedé pensativo de nuevo delante del televisor. Dándole vueltas a un problema… bueno, a varios problemas que se avecinaban en mi vida y que de una manera u otra quería evitar. Aunque ya hubiera pasado la veintena, a veces aún me sentía como un niño de 15 años que necesita el rescate de su madre. Pero esas ideas se me pasaban en cuanto me observaba en el espejo, un chico de más de 20 años, independizado… y el rostro que veía ante el espejo apenas lo reconocía. Se me había oscurecido la piel, ya llevaba barba de tres días, mi complexión de hombre adulto y crecido… ya no era un niño asustadizo, sino alguien que ha crecido deprisa y sabe tomar sus propias decisiones. Por eso a partir de ahora debía de ser más cauteloso con lo que hacía.

Por el momento me iba a abstener de realizar nada más serio, debido a la involucración de la policía en el asunto de la familia Vinsmoke, por la que por el momento yo me podía desentender dado que no había ningún sospechoso. Eso podía dejarme tranquilo por el momento. Pero también necesitaba poner más estabilidad en mi vida; centrarme en los exámenes, recuperar un poco el tiempo con mis amistades, charlar con Nami… estoy seriamente preocupado por él y por Usopp, que por cierto, hace un siglo y medio que no sé nada de él… no se que le habrá pasado.

Al día siguiente me preparé de nuevo para ir a la universidad. La noche anterior tuve algo de insomnio y dado que no vivo con nadie más, me pude dedicar sin hacer mucho escándalo a recoger y ordenar el piso, que estaba algo descuidado. Me dediqué exclusivamente hora y media a darle un repaso a fondo al cuarto blanco, por si las dudas dudosas. Soy muy puñetero para todo y no quiero que nada se destape por un accidente que haya provocado yo. En la universidad los grupos de estudio que se lo tomaban muy en serio estaban ya empezando a formarse debido a la proximidad (lejana, muy lejana) de los exámenes globales del primer semestre. Yo no había empezado aun, pero hay gente que siempre se lo toma en serio. Me dirigí a la cafetería para tomarme un mítico batido cuando mis ojos se fijaron en algo inusual, que provocaron una felicidad espontánea en mi interior. Salí disparado hacia una de las mesas del fondo y abracé por la espalda a la persona que estaba sentada en la silla con largo pelo negro y rizado. Dicha persona se quedó un poco congelada al notar mis fuertes brazos alrededor de su nuca y enseguida giró la mirada.

 **¡Usopp!** – grité yo muy contento. El me puso una mueca que no supe identificar muy bien - **¡Pensé que estabas fuera de la ciudad!**

 **¡Zoro! Hey… Pues si pues si, lo estaba, pero volví la semana pasada.**

 **¿Y cómo no me habías avisado cabroncete? Nami y yo siempre hablamos de ti, te echamos de menos, sobretodo ella** – dije pidiendo un batido a la mujer de la barra y sentándome en frente de mi compañero.

 **Pues…** \- él se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso a mi parecer **– bueno, es que ya sabes, la vuelta siempre cansa, luego está la familia, que si tu abuela te quiere ver… etc.**

 **Claro claro** – dije yo comprensivo acordándome de la visita de mi madre.

 **¡Pero qué está pasando aquiiii! ¡Usopp!** – un alegre Nami aparecía detrás de nuestro compañero y él se levantó de la silla para darle un cálido abrazo, del que me sentía algo celoso.

 **¡Hola Nami! Por aquí… no se cuece nada** – estalló a reír, cosa que me puso muy contento. Nami se sentó con nosotros.

Estuvimos unos pocos minutos más de cháchara. Usopp contándonos sus aventuras por otros lugares, Nami echándole la bronca por no escribir y yo observando y disfrutando como un niño pequeño mientras sorbía sonoramente mi batido de fresa con melocotón especial del día.

 **Bueno chicos debo irme** – dijo Usopp levantando sus cosas de la mesa. Me sorprendí a mi mismo poniendo pucheros mientras Nami se reía de mi.

 **¿Ya te vas?** – repliqué

 **Si, lo siento colega** – me tendió la mano, chocamos y se marchó, dejándonos a Nami y a mi solos.

El tiempo de descanso entre clase y clase iba a terminar pronto, por lo que debía apresurarme en tomarme el batido. Mientras yo ridículamente intentaba ponerle prisa a tomarme aquel espumoso vaso, observaba de reojo como Nami me miraba de una forma un tanto extraña, y que, cuando iba a preguntarle, ella rompía el contacto conmigo.

 **Zoro…** \- dijo algo tímida para mi sorpresa – **hay… hay algo que quiero decirte, pero este no es el lugar indicado.**

 **¿Hm? Vale, ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Tranquilo, no es nada malo** – recalcó al ver mi, supongo que obvia cara de preocupación y sudor frío recorriéndome el cuello – **Es solo… que este no es el lugar, nada más.** – Yo asentí de nuevo guardando silencio – **Nos vemos después de clases, ¿Vale? Así podremos estar tranquilos.**

Al terminar la última e interminable para siempre hora, con la profesora a la que taaaaaaaaaaaanto adoro, la tonta que me da Derecho Forense, estaba tan molido que salí de allí arrastrando los pies. Aquello molestó a mi tutora, pero yo estaba tan cansado que no la oí. Saliendo del gran edificio me acordé de pura chiripa de que había quedado con Nami allí y me senté a esperar. Era ya de noche (aunque algo pronto) y no me gustaba deambular por la universidad tan tarde. No sé, me daba como mal rollito. Me puse a revisar Twitter con el móvil mientras esperaba a mi compañera pelirroja. 10 minutos, nada. Saldrá algo tarde de clase hoy, pensé. 25 minutos, nada. Vale, esto ya es algo más raro. Veía a la gente del turno diurno salir y los profesores del turno nocturno entrando al edificio mientras me miraban raro. A la hora me cansé de esperar y como supuse que Nami ya no vendría, recogí mis cosas algo molesto y me fui a mi piso, rogando que aún pasaran autobuses a aquellas horas.

Antes de llegar a la parada de buses que estaba a 5 minutos andando, tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con Luffy y Franky. Fortuna que me produjo confusión al verlos. Ambos me saludaron efusivamente y me explicaron que se habían quedado hasta tarde hablando con un profesor porque el cabezón de Luffy no asimila conceptos y Franky se preocupa. Me eché unas pocas carcajadas que no consiguieron disimular mi humor.

 **¿Estás bien?**

 **Había quedado con tu prima al salir de clases… y no ha aparecido** – Luffy se disculpó por ella.

 **No te preocupes bro, ella se lo pierde** – me animó Franky - **By the way, ¿Vendrás a la fiesta este fin de semana verdad? In my house!** – la pregunta me pilló algo desprevenido y me puse pálido.

 **Si si si, supongo que sí** – dije nervioso sin percatarme de lo que decía.

 **¡Genial! Porque hemos invitado a mucha gente, pero por culpa de una persona puede que la gente de la uni nos haga vacío.** – Los tres subimos al bus camino a casa y nos sentamos al fondo a charlar.

 **¿Os ha vuelto a pasar algo con Robin?**

Luffy me puso al día y me contó toda la historia de la movida con Robin en su debido momento cuando el grupo se disolvió. Recordar aquello me puso de más mala leche aún, pero la cosa no terminó ahí. Mi amigo moreno me dijo que a raíz de lo que le pasó a Sanji (el secuestro, según las autoridades), la morena de 1.80 se dedicó a difundir la mala fama del grupo de amigos, alegando que todos los daños que había sufrido Sanji eran cosa nuestra y que queríamos encubrir los daños psicológicos de aquel hombre que antes había sido nuestro amigo. Yo no podía caber en mi asombro, y también tenía algo de miedo por ver a la policía involucrada en todo esto. Mis sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando me informó también de que Robin en un ataque de ira había ido a declarar junto con los padres de Sanji cuando este recuperó la consciencia y quisieron saber lo sucedido. Yo me quedé pensativo intentando ocultar mi preocupación por la poli y mi frustración por los muchachos, que no habían hecho nada malo, solo yo.

Cuando llegué a mi piso, después de despedirme me quedé sobado increíblemente rápido encima de la sábana.

.

.

.

La semana transcurrió aburrida y pesada, ya que intenté dejar mis preocupaciones de lado, las charlas con Nami en la cafetería a un lado y mi frustración y mi ira por las injusticias a otro, aunque asomaran cada dos por tres. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, el día de la fiesta había llegado. Yo no estaba naaaaada entusiasmado porque había dejado una pila de putas tareas por hacer y solo pensar en la cantidad de mierda que me quedaba por hacer y lo que me costaría terminarla al terminar la fiesta y volver Dios sabe como a mi casa… ¡Uf!

Igualmente ya di mi palabra, e intenté no hacerme mala sangre. Franky ya me avisó de que iba a invitar a peña. Pero no al típico montón, no. A ¡Mucha! Peña de la universidad que probablemente yo no conocía y que uno de los dos piltrafillas que tengo por colegas me iban a intentar encasquetar. Suspiré hondo y abrí la puerta de mi armario, en busca de algo elegante. Nunca había ido a un evento social, por lo que mi intuición me dijo que llevar un traje informal sería la mejor opción. Iba un poco asustado, pero con confianza al saber que mis amigos estarían allí. Me puse mi reloj de pulsera porque no me apetecía llevar el teléfono conmigo, una corbata que me compré hacia bien poco y unos mocasines que me regaló mi madre por mi cumpleaños, a los cuales les tenía mucho cariño. No era muy fan del negro, pero tenían un bonito color negro azulado y acharolado imitando a piel de cocodrilo que la verdad es que no me quedaban nada mal.

Llamé a Luffy antes de marchar para asegurarme bien de la dirección. A mi gusto la fiesta empezaba algo tarde (las 12 de la noche), pero igualmente el insomnio me jodería igual.

Cuando llegué a la calle, no me molesté en averiguar el número de la casa porque la fiesta había cobrado vida propia y las alarmantes luces que se veían desde el final de la calle me lo decían todo. Avancé nervioso y cuando vi el panorama que ya solo había afuera de la casa me sentí algo mas aliviado de la risa que me estaba dando. Entré esperando encontrarme con algo más tranquilo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que el interior de la casa se había convertido en el escenario de una película de adolescentes americana. Suspiré algo irritado y me infiltré entre los asistentes hasta encontrar a Luffy o a Franky. Fui directamente primero a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar al peli azul, porque sabía de buena mano que al hombre grande le encantaba preparar cócteles y ser el alma de la fiesta. Bingo. Pero la música estaba tan fuerte y había tantas chicas rodeándole que solo pude saludarle desde lejos y que él me indicara que cogiera un vaso y me sirviera una copa. Le hice caso y me dediqué a revolotear por allí un buen rato. El nivel de gente iba subiendo, asombrosamente, hasta ser asfixiante. No me sentía realmente cómodo, pero en el rato siguiente me encontré con Luffy. El se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, ya que estaba tumbado boca abajo bebiendo cerveza mientras la gente le animaba. Sin duda, ambos sabían ser buenos anfitriones.

Dado el lamentable espectáculo que había en aquella casa, me asomé un poco al patio trasero de la casa a respirar un poco de aire, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al toparme allí con Robin, que hablaba orgullosa con otras chicas. Cruzamos miradas pero no se dignó a mantenerla siquiera. Si había echado tantas pestes, ¿Por qué asistía a la fiesta?

 **Oye** – dije muy serio. Ella intentaba ignorarme – **he dicho oye. Mírame** – le dije amenazante a regañadientes ella me miró a la cara – **he oído por ahí que ibas echado pestes de Luffy y Franky, ¿Cómo tienes la cara de aparecer por aquí?**

Ella se soltó bruscamente y se hizo más la digna.

 **No tengo que dar explicaciones a un enclenque como tu** – me acusó recalcando la palabra, como si mi complexión fuera la de un niño raquítico de 10 años, cuando era todo lo contario. Esa prepotencia me hinchó mas la vena y decidí no malgastar ni una sola palabra más con esa arpía.

 **Esto no quedará así.** – Dije en voz baja alejándome de ella y volviendo a entrar en la casa.

En mi nueva búsqueda hacia Luffy y Franky, ambos desaparecieron de sus posiciones iniciales y sorprendentemente por el camino algunas chicas y grupos de amigos curiosos intentaron entablar conversación conmigo alabando mi color de pelo. Yo les esquivé como pude y murmuré en voz baja como se puede ser tan inepto para alabar a alguien que lleva el pelo teñido intentando hacerle creer especial en pleno s. XXI. En una de mis interminables vueltas vi entre la borracha multitud a una chica con el pelo color anaranjado, pero descarté la posibilidad de que fuera Nami por llevar un vestido que no le pegaba nada y no cumplir con sus… perfectas medidas.

Ese pensamiento se borró de mi mente instantáneamente y volví a la búsqueda de mis dos amigos. Pasados 20 minutos les perdí la pista definitivamente y como me empecé a aburrir, empecé a beber sin control. Mala elección, pero no tenía otra manera de pasar la noche sin hablar con alguien conocido.

Pasado un buen rato empecé a perder la noción del tiempo y todo mi ambiente empezó a ponerse borroso. Me encontraba consciente, pero algo mareado y con mucho sofoco. De repente mi cabeza empezó a recordar los peores momentos de mi semana y yo intenté evitarlo a toda costa. Estaba sentado en la parte delantera de la casa, en las escaleras del porche al lado de una parejita que no paraba de besuquearse y que me estaba empezando a dar mucho asco de verdad. Cada vez mi mente insistía más en toda esa mierda que, inconscientemente, intentaba evitar con el alcohol, pero era imposible. Esos pensamientos estaban en todas partes y me abrumaban cada vez más. Pero lo peor para mí fue recálcame que Robin había sido mala con los chicos. Había sido mala conmigo, con mis colegas, esa gente que no les había hecho nada malo y lo estaban pagando. Y no quería permitir eso, con nada ni nadie.

Y entonces noté como la ira crecía en mi interior como la espuma. Mi ceño se iba frunciendo, mis sofocos iban aumentando y mi corazón latía mas y mas deprisa cada vez. Me quité la corbata de un arrebato de calor y con la mente en blanco y ya en otro mundo, me dirigí corriendo a la cocina abriéndome paso entre la gente. A estas horas de la madrugada la gente ya estaba muy borracha y yo muy ido, dejándome llevar por puras emociones que no podía controlar. Mientras me abría paso, empujaba y tropezaba por la casa hasta alcanzar la cocina. Agarré un cuchillo pequeño pero letal y tambaleándome me dirigí al patio trasero. Robin no estaba allí. Casi completamente ido, me tambalee de nuevo hacia otra habitación pero no estaba. Ahora era como un fantasma.

Recorrí toda la casa hasta salir al porche y echarme a andar por la calle. Era de noche y no veía casi nada. Las luces de una farola me ayudaron a vislumbrar a una chica alta, delgada y morena que se hallaba a un par de metros lejanos de la casa, en silencio, que parecía que esperaba a alguien. Yo, sin contenerme, a pesar de las horas que eran, pegué un berrido con su nombre, haciéndole saltar del susto y mirándome, para enseguida ponerse a temblar. Ahora mismo Robin estaba visualizando a un hombre vestido de traje, hecho una furia con la mirada ida y un muy obvio cabreo encima, apuntándole con un cuchillo mientras andaba hacia ella.

Robin chilló que me alejara de ella pero yo no le hice caso y la muchacha echó a correr calle abajo adentrándose en la oscuridad. Yo, a pesar de ir muy tocado y muy furioso, el sentimiento de ira era tan grande que pudo con mi confusión y visión borrosa y siguió calle abajo detrás de ella. La joven tuvo la mala suerte de resbalar y caer de boca a la acera al intentar llamar a alguien por el teléfono móvil en busca de ayuda, con la mala suerte de que a esas horas en la calle no había nadie, se golpeó severamente la rodilla al caer y el móvil dejó de tener señal. La muchacha de pelo negro volteó sobándose la rodilla rápidamente hacia mí, con las manos temblando y al borde de un ataque de nervios al verme acorralarla en el suelo, con el cuchillo en mano. Mi respiración era agitada y muy violenta, y observaba como Robin, la mujer que horas atrás me había mandado a la mierda con todo su orgullo, ahora rogaba por mi vida entre lagrimas pidiendo perdón.

 **Ya es tarde para perdonarte nada, zorra.** – ella seguía llorando y sollozando.

 **Porfavor Zoro, no me hagas daño** – decía con las manos en alto. Aquello me enfurecía más.

 **Te voy a contar un secreto. Lo sé todo sobre ti, sé todo lo que has estado haciendo, pero, ¿Sabes lo mejor?** – tuve que poner toda mi concentración en mi cabeza para articular palabras seguidas mientras me sobaba la frente del mareo – **que lo que le pasó a Sanji… ¡Lo hice yo!**

Y dicho esto, con la furia en mi corazón y la fuerza de 10 leones en las manos, me abalancé violentamente sobre mi delgada compañera para clavarle el cuchillo de la forma más sádica posible. Puñaladas en el pecho de la joven se iban marcando, al igual que algunos cuchillazos que le provocaron varios desangres, mientras un grito de horror se iba apagando a medida que mis violentas puñaladas atravesaban su pálido cuerpo hasta quedar inmóvil en el suelo, en un charco de sangre del tamaño de una bañera. Me levanté temblando por la furia y emoción del momento y miré el cadáver durante unos minutos en silencio, para luego marcharme a casa de Franky y poder calmarme.

Al llegar a la casa, era tan entrada la madrugada que la gente se había metido dentro del piso debido al frío que hacía. Yo, iba en camisa, pantalones de pinzas largos y mocasines, pero ni me inmuté debido al sofoco y al acelerón que llevaba encima. En mi aún borrachera, supuse que otra copa me calmaría y solté el cuchillo en el porche al entrar a la casa para ir a la cocina. Cuando me serví lo que parecía el último trago de vodka, intenté hacer algo con la ira que aun seguía dentro de mí y me alejé de la gente, metiéndome en una pequeña habitación que daba a la escalera de su piso. Me senté en una banqueta y intenté respirar hondo, pero aquel acelerón de emociones no parecí disuadirse y la copa solo me puso peor y peor. Me estaba entrando ansiedad y me empezaron a temblar las manos.

Cuando llegó el punto crítico en el cual no sabía qué hacer, si quedarme y pedir ayuda o irme a mi casa por mi propia cuenta, alguien apareció de la nada y se puso delante de mí, tapando la única luz de aquel rincón.

 **Hola Zoro…** \- una voz dulce sonaba en mis oídos y alcé la mirada para intentar reconocerla. Una mujer joven de pelo anaranjado parecía sonreírme.

 **… Nami?** – en ese momento estaba muy mareado y mi compañera se agachó al verme ponerme la mano en la frente por septuagésima vez.

 **Oh, ¿No te encuentras bien?** – yo no pude responderle, solo asentí – **Parece que te has manchado la camisa con bebida… ¿Te ayudo?** – yo le negué con la cabeza.

Ella se quedó unos minutos en silencio delante de mí, esperando que yo le diera respuesta, pero yo estaba mas y mas mareado cada vez.

 **Zoro… siento lo del otro día** – me sorprendió oírle hablar y tenía ganas de saber que me quería decir, aunque estuviera fuera de mi - **… no se me olvidó, es que me pudo la presión y pensé que lo correcto sería no decirte nada… porque no estaba segura de contártelo, pero…** \- le agarré de la muñeca y le interrumpí.

 **Mi camisa…**

 **Si,… la veo, ¿Necesitas otra? … hm… ¿Quieres que vayamos a lavártela un poco?** – asentí y Nami amablemente me arrastró como pudo hasta el baño de la casa, ya que la cocina era una leonera y el baño era el único lugar donde había agua y paños limpios listos para usar.

Ella me sentó en el lavabo, cerró la puerta y me desató la camisa un par de botones para poder lavarla mejor. Se puso de espaldas a mí, preparando el paño mojado y no pude evitar quedarme mirando a su trasero, que me miraba directamente debajo de ese vestido de color piedra. Era pequeño, respingón y muy apetecible. En ese momento mi cuerpo empezó a hablar por sí solo, y aquella sensación que me invadía todas las mañanas en la ducha, empezaba a manifestarse (tarde) por culpa del alcohol y la peligrosa proximidad de las posaderas de mi compañeras mirándome a los ojos. En un arrebato, tragué saliva y intenté acercar mi mano para acariciarle por debajo del vestido, pero una voz me interrumpió.

 **Zoro, yo… lo siento mucho** – volvió a repetir mientras mojaba bien el paño a mis espaldas, se volteó a verme justo a tiempo de que yo bajara el brazo y me sujetó de la camisa suavemente – **siento mucho lo del otro día, no soy de las que hacen eso.**

Yo solo podía pensar en lo cerca que estaba de mi, en lo bien que olía y, bueno, ya de perdidos al río, en lo caliente que me estaba poniendo por momentos. Tragué saliva una vez más, a la próxima no me podría contener, mi entrepierna estaba empezando a calentarse notoriamente y estaba ansioso por dejar a la bestia salir. Ella continuó con su discurso, volvió a ponerse de espaldas a mí para lavar el trapo y para esconder su evidente timidez.

 **Quería estar en un sitio tranquilo contigo… porque… hm, bueno…** \- su voz temblaba un poco, y a mí me temblaban las manos de la borrachera – **yo… a mi… a mi me gustas, Zoro** – escupió de golpe, en un tono de voz muy suave – **desde el primer día que nos vimos.**

Dejé pasar un minuto de silencio para que mi cuerpo medio cachondo y medio ebrio pudiera asimilar la información, y a partir de ese instante me convertí en un animal sin raciocinio humano. Exhalando desesperadamente me adelanté hacia Nami y hundí mi nariz en su entrepierna, agarrándola violentamente de los muslos, haciendo que ella saltara sorprendida. Un leve gemido salió de sus labios y aquello me incitó a seguir. Ella intentó zafarse de la sorpresa en un momento, pero cuando yo me arrodillé delante de ella y aparté su ropa interior para obligarle a dejarme que hundiera mi lengua en su sexo, sus piernas empezaron a tambalearse y a dejarse llevar.

El tambaleo se pasó cuando quité mi cabeza de entre sus piernas, tirándole del vestido hacia abajo le arrodillé junto a mí y desde detrás le puse impulsivamente las manos sobre el pecho. Ella susurró mi nombre en mi oído y yo gruñí, sonriendo. Deslicé mis rudas manos por el pecho de Nami, intentando ser amable y rudo a la vez, desvistiéndole desesperadamente. Mi agitada respiración de animal notaba como ponía a la pelirroja cada vez más a mi merced, poniéndome más y más caliente. Cuando ambos estábamos de rodillas en el suelo, yo, con la camisa mojada y ella a mis espaldas, mi cabeza no me podía permitir pensar en mis acciones en aquel momento y mordiéndole levemente el cuello, le susurré al oído que se apartara el vestido. Ella gimió como respuesta y yo le indiqué que quería, quería a toda costa, ahora o nunca.

El escándalo que había en el piso camuflaban a la perfección lo que ocurría dentro del aseo. Yo puse una de mis manos rápidamente en su muslo para deslizar el corto vestido hacia arriba y poder meter la mano en su entrepierna. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese mismo instante, o quizá mi cabeza no quería reconocerlo, pero tocar su delicada piel de sus finas piernas era como tocar un melocotón maduro; suave y muy agradable. Hasta el momento Nami no se había quejado o se había echado para atrás cuando me abalancé sobre ella, cosa que me gustó ya que me daba a entender que además de haber estado loca por mi todo este tiempo, se moría de ganas de montárselo conmigo, tantas como las que yo tenía en ese momento. Le subí lo que le quedaba del vestido y la apoyé sobre el mueble del lavabo, pegándome a ella. Cada movimiento de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo provocaba que la joven gimiera levemente. Causando que yo gruñera de placer por oírla. Al apoyarla contra el mueble, le aparté la ropa interior y hundí mis dedos en su sexo, moviéndolos cada vez más rápido para oír sus gemidos que iban en aumento y eso aceleraba mi respiración. Ella intentaba contener los gemidos pero, a más veloz iba yo, más alto gemía ella. Le agarré del pelo y puse mi boca en su oreja.

 **Puedes gemir más alto, no te van a oír.**

Pero cuando Nami se dejó llevar yo terminé de volverme loco y saqué mi mano para abrir mi pantalón. La erección que tenía estaba tan dura que me hacía daño y tenía que liberarla. Dejé a Nami un momento sin mi contacto corporal para terminar de abrir mis pantalones y tocar mi duro miembro, que me pedía a gritos estar dentro de ella. Me senté en el suelo y agarrándole del vestido de nuevo le obligué a sentarse encima de mi violentamente, provocando que entrara dentro de ella de golpe y ella soltara un brutal gemido que me hizo exhalar de golpe de la excitación.

 **Joder Nami…**

Ella no hacía más que gemir y agarrarme del pelo mientras yo le sujetaba de la cintura y le ayudaba a sacar y a meterse mi duro y palpitante miembro una y otra vez mientras notaba sus gemidos, mi agitada respiración y su cada vez más húmedo sexo que atrapaba con furia mi entrepierna. Yo cada vez apretaba más mis manos contra su cintura y le movía más deprisa, a la par que mi respiración aumentaba, notaba como de un momento a otro iba a explotar por una taquicardia o por el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. No podía contener morderle el cuello mientras ella me hacía daño tirándome del cabello, pero me daba igual. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era su sexo envolviendo mi miembro y sus gemidos que me volvían loco.

Nuestras aceleradas respiraciones no pudieron contener ni un minuto más aquello que estaba deseando hacer llegar desde el minuto 1 en el que Nami me metió al baño con ella. Casi sin darme cuenta, una misteriosa fuerza envolvía mi miembro con mas fuerza mientras un líquido espeso lo mojaba hasta llegar a mi tripa y yo gruñía escandalosamente mientras explotaba dentro de ella. En el momento de terminar ambos, ella me agarró fuerte de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Después de terminar, aun me quedé unos minutos quieto mientras ella se levantaba y se sentaba en mi muslo, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho mientras intentábamos calmar nuestras respiraciones. Mi respiración no conseguía calmarse y en un arrebato violento tiré a Nami al suelo a mi lado para levantarme, abrocharme el pantalón y mirarme en el espejo. Como estaba más para allá que para aquí, al mirar mi reflejo vi una terrible deformación de mi ser que consiguió asustarme y abrí el grifo intentando echarme agua por encima. Ella estaba en el suelo, asustada y confusa, pensando que por mi extraño comportamiento yo seguramente estaría bajo los efectos de alguna droga fuerte. Pero ella no sabía que esa era la primera vez que yo me pillaba una cogorza de las buenas y estaba en otra dimensión. Cuando fue a levantarse y preguntarme si estaba bien, a mi me entró el pánico por empezar a ser consciente de lo sucedido hacia unos minutos y le volví a empujar al suelo, esta vez con la mala suerte de que ella se golpeara el codo contra el mármol mientras yo salía abruptamente por la puerta para desaparecer del lugar.

.

.

.

Exhalé de golpe contra una superficie blanda que tapaba mi respiración y la mitad de mi cara, mientras unos débiles rayos de sol iluminaban mi hombro. Estaba tumbado boca abajo con medio cuerpo fuera en mi habitación y me incorporé con dificultad para volver a sentarme, de las vueltas que daba mi habitación y del dolor que taladraba a mi cabeza ahora mismo. Mi dolor de cabeza y mi malestar no me dejaban recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y me impedían ponerme siquiera de pie para averiguar qué hora era.

Lo único que pude alcanzar fue el móvil que estaba en el suelo y habían 10 llamadas perdidas de Luffy, otras 4 de Franky y 2 mensajes de Nami que no podía abrir.

 **Pfff puto cacharro…** \- susurré.

Al cabo de dos horas tumbado en la cama sin nada que hacer, esperando que se me pasara el dolor, pude levantarme para ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y algo de comer. Me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando vi el destrozo que había en mi casa, como si hubiera pasado un huracán por allí, y como había dejado especialmente la cocina. Suspiré cansado y me senté en el sillón con un bol de cereales con leche a revisar el teléfono. Intenté llamar a Luffy y a Franky, pero ninguno contestaba. No le di demasiada importancia, ya que seguramente me hubieron llamado para preguntarme si desaparecí de la fiesta o algo así.

Cuando terminé mi bol de cereales vi un mensaje escueto de Franky.

 _No puedo hablar. Estamos Luffy y yo en la sala de espera de comisaría. Ayer asesinaron a Robin unas calles más debajo de casa y todos los asistentes de la fiesta son sospechosos. Cuando nos veamos te lo cuento todo._

Lo que no me habían contado los muchachos porque me enteré días después, era que Robin había inculpado a sus antiguos compañeros de grupo (Luffy, Franky y yo) de haber atentado contra la vida de Sanji en la policía, acompañada del señor y la señora Vinsmoke, con la intención de hundirnos la vida. Y en ese momento yo me levanté de golpe de la impresión, teniendo flashbacks muy repentinos de yo mismo apuñalando a Robin mientras rogaba por su vida.

.

.

.

 **…**

 **Salseeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este episodio. No estaba muy segura de cuando iba a volver a actualizar, por mis cambios de humor… pero aquí estoy. Yay!**

 **Nos leemossss.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 - descolocado**

Me puse un poco tenso al mismo momento en el que leí el mensaje de Franky que me dejaba en vilo mientras los flashbacks de la noche anterior seguían recorriendo mi cerebro cual circuito de carreras. Un sudor frío me recorrió la frente hasta caer sobre mi hombro. No podía pensar. Me había bloqueado. ¿Debía de ir ahora a la comisaría junto con ellos? ¿Debía de quedarme en mi casa a esperar? ¿Y si les pasaba algo por mi culpa? Las preguntas no dejaban de atosigarme y me senté de golpe en la silla del comedor a pensar.

Recogí el teléfono de nuevo e intenté llamar a Franky o a Luffy, pero ninguno de ellos me atendía. Dejé bruscamente el cacharro sobre la mesa y traté de calmarme, ¿Qué cojones me pasaba? No me habían pillado por lo de Sanji, ¿Por qué deberían de pillarme ahora? _Quizá porque mataste a una compañera tu mismo_ sonó en mi cabeza.

Ese pensamiento me hizo dudar de mi propia inteligencia y después de tranquilizarme unos minutos decidí sentarme a esperar, aunque la espera me fuera a matar por dentro por saber que se estaba cociendo. Al rato sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido y cuando me levanté habían pasado 3 horas. Miré el reloj y ya no me daba tiempo a ducharme y marchar para la facultad a la primera hora… ah no espera, que hoy era domingo. Bufé algo aliviado pero no me duró mucho. Estar tumbado agobiado por la facultad me hizo quedarme pensando un momento en mi situación actual; había tenido que dejarme el trabajo por falta de tiempo (los trabajos de la universidad, que si estudiar…) y además de eso, llevaba Criminología fatal de los fatales. Me salvaba por Química porque tenía a Nami conmigo, pero la otra… Dios, si hacía casi un mes que no me pasaba por allí.

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde lo de Sanji y sinceramente creo que esa carrera se quedaba corta para mi. Lo bueno era que, si, te enseñaban "trucos" y cosas asi (como las llamo yo) para identificar cadáveres, para resolver misterios imposibles, identificar todo tipo de venenos… pero creo que mis propias ideas e investigaciones se adelantaban un curso por lo menos a lo aprendido en la facultad, y, la verdad, mi interés por esa carrera estaba menguando desde el día en que conocí a la pelirroja y a su compañero de piso.

Me quedé pensando de nuevo. Creo que debería dejar de perder el tiempo y dejármela. Además, hace ya un mes que no aparezco… dudo mucho que me pueda reincorporar… ya se lo contaré a mi madre, que más da. Solté un bufido cansado y me quedé pensando en mi otra carrera. Quimica era más para mi, al igual que la compañía de Nami y Usopp… ellos, bueno… ella… ella…

Y entonces me incorporé de golpe.

 **¡Joder!**

Me dije a mi mismo tapándome la boca y recordando los hechos en la fiesta. Mientras un muy evidente sonrojo subía hacia mis mofletes, un tembleque en las manos me hacia darme cuenta de mis involuntarios actos debido al alcohol que me habían costado tanto recordar. Los ojos como platos tampoco me los quitaba nadie al recordar con detalles como sucedía todo en aquel baño, ajeno al mundo exterior.

 **Dios, no** – me volví a repetir – **Joder como se entere Luffy después de lo de la fiesta… Se pondrá fatal.**

Empecé a dar vueltas con el salón, con todo hecho un desastre intentando pensar qué contarle a Luffy, cuando mi teléfono sonó de nuevo; era él, seguramente estaría con Franky y vieron mis llamadas perdidas. Atendí el teléfono con algo de pavor.

 **¿Hola? ¿Luffy?**

 **Hola Zorro** – había algo en su tono de voz que ya me advertía de que algo no iba bien - **¿Dónde estás?**

 **En mi casa, ¿Qué ha pasado?** – un pequeño atisbo de nerviosísimo salía por mis poros, muy evidente en mi voz también.

 **Tienes que pasarte por comisaría, esta mañana hemos estado aquí varios, pero como había muchísima gente en la fiesta, aún tienen que interrogar a más gente y bueno… te han llamado** – yo no sabía dónde meterme.

 **¿Tengo que ir, no?**

 **Si porfavor** – dijo el algo triste, yo tragué saliva.

 **No te preocupes Luffy, enseguida estoy allí.**

Colgué deprisa y prácticamente volé hacia la ducha, tardé 5 minutos cronometrados y cuando me estaba abrochando la bragueta ya estaba saliendo de mi casa camino al metro. Una ansiedad repentina aparecía en mi y no sabía muy bien donde clasificarla. Por un lado estaba ansioso por ver como estaban Luffy y Franky (seguramente sus padres se habrían enterado de la movida), y por otro lado estaba nervioso por si pudieran tener pruebas contra mi, pero en el fondo tampoco me importaba. Aquella sensación de alivio de nuevo al recordar la escena y viéndome a mi mismo realizar semejante acto, me hizo disolver toda mi preocupación de un plumazo. Sé que habia sido pasota, pero en el fondo Franky y Luffy si que me preocupaban algo más que nadie. Subí al metro y me dirigí al lugar.

Al llegar a la comisaría pude ver un gran grupo de gente en la puerta esperando, seguramente para tomar declaración ante el policía de turno. Intenté hacerme camino entre la gente para llegar a Franky y a Luffy lo antes posible, deseando verles y que me contaran lo sucedido (con más detalle del que yo podría recordar). Al subir por las escaleras y llegar a la entrada, más gente asfixiaba mi paso y una mano grande me sacó del lugar para darme la vuelta a un pequeño sitio reservado. Mis compañeros me miraban algo aliviados. Yo no supe que cara poner y esbocé una medio sonrisa. Le di una palmada en el hombro a Franky, que llevaba ya su pelo más celeste que azul y a Luffy, que me miraba algo incomodo, con sus padres detrás hablando con alguien desconocido.

 **Chicos** – dije nada más verles.

 **Siento haberte llamado Zorro, pensábamos que no tendrías que venir** … - dijo Luffy algo lastimero.

 **Si, yo te envié ese mensaje esta madrugada pensando que nos tendríamos que ver más tarde, perdona bro.**

 **Ni lo menciones. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

Los chicos y yo nos sentamos en 3 sillas libres que quedaban libres, ancladas a la pared. Ellos se sentaron a un lado y en medio y yo junto a Franky. Mi evidente nerviosismo se notaba al hacer la gran pregunta, pero para mi suerte los chicos supusieron que sería debido a la noticia, y no al mero hecho de ser yo el culpable. Después de asesinar a Robin, una compañera de clase de Luffy se vuelta a su casa a las 6 y media de la mañana se la encontró en la calle y volvió a su casa a avisarles. A las 8 de la mañana estaba la casa acordonada, los asistentes junto con Luffy, sus padres y Franky con los suyos en comisaría y todo hecho un desastre. Se llevaron el cuerpo de Robin y llamaron a sus padres, que fueron los primeros en llegar y los primeros en irse para seguir con el trabajo.

Gracias a eso se ha abierto una investigación policial que busca pistas, sospechosos y razones para el asesinato de Robin y estamos todos pringados. Bueno, todos no, Luffy me contó que Nami había abandonado la casa justo 10 minutos antes del acontecimiento, por lo que ella se quedaba libre. _¡Que suerte!... y que casualidad_ , pensé para mis adentros. Después de la anécdota, Luffy soltó un profundo suspiro que yo seguí. Franky estaba distraído con el teléfono hasta que Luffy terminó de ponerme al día.

 **Mis padres se quieren mudar** – soltó el peli azul de sopetón. Luffy miró al suelo desolado y yo me quedé con cara de tonto – **esto que ha pasado es muy grave y me quieren cambiar de universidad, o ponerme a trabajar con mi abuelo, no tengo más opciones.**

Me quedé mudo mientras miraba a Luffy, el cual no se dignó a decir más palabras, por miedo a derrumbarse allí mismo.

 **Lo… lo siento… te voy a echar mucho de menos** – le dije alzando la mirada algo triste – **por lo menos dime que no te cambiarás de número de teléfono, o que podrás venir a vernos o algo** – intenté consolarme a mi mismo.

 **Supongo que podré venir a veros, si** – dijo sin más, sin esperar respuesta.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo más, un policía muy serio y mayor me llamó para pasar siguiente a una sala donde estaban interrogando a los mil y un invitados. Yo me levanté algo nervioso, pero una vocecilla en mi cabeza me convencía de estar tranquilo. Cuando pasé a la sala, 3 policías más me estaban esperando, uno de ellos con un polígrafo. Joder. Pensé para mi cuando me senté en la fría silla. El hombre de la mesa me puso un conector a uno de los dedos de mi mano y otro se sentó frente a mi con una libreta, acomodó su torso y me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

 **¿Es usted el señor Zorro Ronoa?**

 **Si**. – un gélido escalofrío recorrió mi espina, que asco de gente.

 **Bien. Ahora le haré unas preguntas que tendrán que ver con el caso sucedido ayer a las 5:18 de la madrugada, en la calle donde se realizó una fiesta hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El polígrafo, señor Ronoa, es porque ayer se encontraron huellas dactilares sobre la piel y prendas de la fallecida, que nos hace creer que usted fue la última persona en verla con vida.** – el policía revisaba las notas del departamento forense.

Tragué saliva.

 **Entiendo.**

Si, entendía que mis huellas pudieran estar sobre el cuerpo de Robin, ya que no tengo ni la mismísima idea de lo que ocurrió, si la zarandee antes de pegarle, si le agarré del pelo, si le intenté romper una pierna…no me acordaba del todo y cualquier cosa que pudieran contarme, podría haber pasado, sin yo saberlo.

 **¿A que hora llegó usted a la fiesta?**

 **Sobre las 12 y media de la noche** – intenté recordar a duras penas. El aparato hizo un ruido y el policía no dijo nada.

 **¿Conocía a la fallecida?**

 **Era de mi antiguo grupo de amigos. Hacía tiempo que os habíamos dejado de hablar.**

El policía seguía apuntando cosas.

 **¿Habló usted con ella durante los acontecimientos?**

 **…** **No** – realmente no me acordaba por lo que mentí sin querer, después de meditar unos segundos. La maquina volvió a hacer otro ruido, algo más tarde. Al policía le cambió la cara.

 **¿Dónde estaba usted a las 5: 00 de la madrugada?**

…

Pensé, y no quería creer lo que mi cabeza recordaba.

 **Yo… yo estaba… manteniendo relaciones con una chica** – me dio vergüenza admitir. El aparato hizo otro sonido y al tipo se le relajó la cara.

 **¿Y donde estaba usted pasadas las 5: 20 de la madrugada?**

 **Estaba…** \- por un momento parecía que quería confesar algo horrible – **estaba algo perjudicado por el alcohol y decidí marcharme.**

 **¿Por qué calle decidió marcharse?**

 **Una compañera de clase me acercó en su coche a la parada de taxis mas cercana para poder regresar a mi casa.**

 **Bien** – el policía cerró el cuaderno y el otro hombre me quitó el aparato de la mano – **si tuviéramos más pruebas, le llamaremos para que vuelva. Ya puede marcharse.**

Pan comido, pensé al marcharme de la habitación y ver la cara de frustración del policía mientras hacía pasar a otra muchacha. Suspiré hondo y busqué a los chicos. Luffy estaba con sus padres, pero Franky se había ido.

 **Luffy, ¿Dónde está Franky?**

 **Se ha tenido que ir, sus padres tenían que hablar con el y demás… dice que otro dia me lo cuenta** – yo me quedé sin saber que decir.

Ambos salimos de aquel lugar, que seguía repleto de gente mientras el sol nos abrasaba las cabezas. Eran ya pasadas las 5 de la tarde y todo el mundo había comido, menos nosotros.

 **¿Te apetece comer? Con todo este lio llevo horas sin probar bocado… y tampoco puedo estar así.**

 **¿Y tus padres?**

 **Tienen que irse a trabajar. Han estado aquí conmigo por el incidente y ya me han echado la bronca bastante, y hablado con los padres de Franky también, así que no les queda nada que hacer aquí. Vamos.**

Seguí a Luffy sin rechistar hasta el bar más cercano. Por como le conocía, creo que lo único que podía apetecerle en ese momento sería una pizza o algo similar, algo que no te de para pensar mucho. Al verle con esa cara de pena, le invité al menos a un par de cervezas que yo me tomé sin pensarlo, mientras el me miraba un poco confuso.

 **Tío… no se que hacer** – yo aparté la cerveza de mi boca y le presté atención – **el grupo se desmorona y estoy un poco bloqueado, además… la muerte de Robin… Dios** – se echó las manos a la cabeza.

Yo miré hacia otro lado, un poco impasible.

 **Muy mal, si** – en mis palabras no habia atisbo de culpa ni pena y Luffy lo notó.

 **Es que… ¿Quién querría matarla, asi porque si? Ya se que se enfadó con nosotros por todo lo que pasó con Sanji, pero… ¿Era necesario? Para mi aun era mi amiga… y ahora ya no podré hablar con ella nunca más.**

Me volví a quedar en silencio, intentando encontrar una vía de escape a la creciente depresión que crecía en Luffy. No podía entender como Luffy podía seguir considerando a una arpía asi una amiga, pero bueno.

 **Y… ¿No te apetece juntarte con alguien más? Digo… no se, tienes a tu prima Nami y…**

 **Lo sé. También tengo a mi hermana, pero ella es algo más mayor y digamos que vivimos vidas separadas.**

 **Pero … es tu hermana Luffy, tendrá que comprenderte y apoyarte.**

 **A Tashigi nunca le ha importado lo que haga y deje de hacer.**

Ese corte tajante me dejó descolocado. Luffy miraba su cerveza algo mosqueado, se ve que sacar el tema amigas ahora mismo no habia sido buena idea.

 **Dile algo a Nami, anda** – le convencí yo – **que la conozco y se que a ella si le preocupas. Estarás mejor si pasas mas tiempo con ella**.

Luffy me sonrió triste y le di un abrazo mientras me comía el último fruto seco de la mesa.

.

.

.

 **Buenaaaaaaaaaas!**

 **Bufff dios mio hacia cuanto tiempo que no actualizaba… desde Octubre, ya lo siento eh? Jolin, me sabe fatal haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, pero es que soy un desastre con patas. Se que pongo demasiadas excusas, pero… el frio es un asco, y periodos largos de inactividad no ayudan tampoco (este capitulo es algo corto y me ha costado la vida escribirlo, por ejemplo)**

 **También he de decir que he tardado en actualizar porque veo que la actividad aquí en fanfiction está cayendo y no me sentía muy alentada… ¿¡HOLA?! ¿HAY ALGUIEN POR AQUÍ?**

 **Seguiré actualizando y habrá por lo menos otro capítulo antes de fin de año, pero sinceramente no me gustaría que la actividad de los hispano hablantes se redujera a cero porque, vamos! Menudo cambio ha habido desde el año 2014 hasta ahora, casi todo el mundo ha desaparecido! Y es una pena…**

 **POR FAVOR VOLVED. VOLVED Y DEJADME REVIEWS PARA QUE SEPA QUE ESTAIS VIVOS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 - Balance**

Después de aquella pequeña charla cada uno marchó para su casa y yo decidí, por inercia, llamar a Nami a ver si daba señales de vida.

Ella…

…

Nami me gustaba. Estaba un poco harto de negarlo hasta el momento, pero reconozco que con el alcohol y la ira encima había cometido uno de los mayores errores de mi vida, y era aprovecharme de ella prácticamente, pese a que no puso resistencia, en la fiesta. Me sentía muy culpable. Si, lo habíamos hecho. Si, ella lo había consentido. Pero luego fui un cabrón. Ligeros flashbacks de la escena volvían a brotar en mi mente y a cada segundo que pasaba me arrepentía más y más por mis acciones. Encima, con lo pasota y tímido de normal que he sido siempre, esa actitud mía no tiene excusa ante nadie, y menos ante ella.

Suspiré. Ya estaba de camino a casa y hoy no tenía universidad. Y no tenía nada que hacer en especial. Y como no tenía nada que hacer en especial me puse a recoger la casa y ordenar las habitaciones… en cuanto se me pasara la modorra. Al llegar y dejar mis zapatos en el cuarto, me entró un sueño repentino, seguramente de no haber dormido demasiado, al cual me tuve que resistir.

Me tomé un café bien cargado, una tostada con jamón, me puse el pijama (ya que no tenía pensado salir en lo que quedaba de día) y me puse a ello tranquilamente. Dios, no me había dado cuenta, pero desde que invité a Usopp y Nami a comer a mi casa aquel día, no había malgastado ni una mísera hora en arreglar aquel cuarto. Que más bien parecía una cueva. La persiana bajada, la cama sin hacer, la ropa por el suelo, el cajón del alijo de porquerías lleno de papeles, los apuntes de la universidad encima de la cama con ropa sucia, envoltorios de chocolatinas por doquier… madre mia. Suspiré hondo de nuevo y me puse al tajo. La siguiente parada era la cocina, que estaba aún peor que mi cuarto. _Pero que cojones me pasa que no recojo nada?_ Pensé para mis adentros viendo todo hecho un desastre.

Después de estar casi 2 horas ahí metido, me decidí por recoger el cuarto blanco. No era estrictamente necesario, pero quería darle un repaso de limpieza a fondo, por si las moscas. Al momento de entrar me percaté de que la puerta no llevaba cerradura… se me había olvidado por completo cambiársela _. Genial, como alguien lo haya visto, me puedo ir despidiend_ o, me dije mientras agarraba la escoba y me ponía a ello. Un rato y 5 canciones después ya estaba todo niquelado. Tenía que reparar aun el sistema de goteo de la manguera y poner unos leds en el techo también, pero aun había tiempo.

Al tumbarme en el sofá con la persiana bajada volví a revisar el teléfono, iluso de mi pensando que si estaba ausente, alguien me echaría de menos, pero no tenía ni un triste mensaje. Bufé algo triste y molesto al mismo tiempo.

 **Joder Nami, cógemelo aunque sea… ¿Tan cabrón he sido?**

Repetí en voz alta intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que no había sido tan grave. Y en ese momento se me encendió la bombilla. Me incorporé y hablé con Luffy.

 **Luffy, ¿Sabes algo de Nami? Estoy intentando localizarla pero no me coge el teléfono.**

Pasaron unos minutos largos antes de que me contestara.

 **Hola Zorro. Si, estoy aquí con ella.**

 **Dile porfavor que me llame, o… dile que quiero hablar con ella.**

Otros minutos pasaron.

 **Dice que no tiene ganas de hablar ahora mismo.**

 **¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?**

 **¿No te lo ha dicho? Tiene problemas en casa y se ha venido unos días a la mía a pasar tiempo conmigo y Tashigi.**

Me quedé sin saber que decir.

 **A ver si luego le puedo convencer para que te llame… o si no, no se, pásate por aquí si quieres.**

 **Vale. Gracias colega.**

.

.

.

A lo tonto se habia hecho ya de noche y yo no habia hecho mucho en casa. Mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando miró el reloj y no se percató de la hora que era ya, cuando las luces de las farolas asomaban desde la calle y los coches atenuaban cada vez mas. Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo y me vi el pijama. Que ya no me acordaba que tenia puesto. Dejé caer los brazos y me fui a hacer algo de cenar.

Me sentía inquieto y algo confuso por el tema de la policía, pero sobretodo pensar en Nami y en sus problemas. Miré el teléfono de nuevo y para la hora que era, ya me suponía que Luffy se decidiría a decirme algo ya mañana, o quizá pasado, después de toda la movida.

Cuando me tumbé en la cama para intentar reconciliar el sueño, un pensamiento veloz me vino a la cabeza: ¿Y Sanji? ¿Cómo estaría en estos precisos momentos? Gracias a mi poca voluntad para seguirle la corriente a la gente y desconectar cuando me hablan sobre algo que no me interesa, tiempo después me enteraría de que la situación de Sanji no era muy buena en esos momentos, y que por mi culpa tendría que estar con tratamiento psicológico hasta vete tu a saber cuanto. El único que se dignaba a mantenerse en contacto con el rubiales había sido Franky, que junto a Luffy, eran como el pegamento de la piña que los unía a todos. Y ahora eso por mi culpa se había roto. Había destruido un grupo de amistades.

Eso me dio para pensar en otra cosa. ¿Ahora que harían Franky y Luffy? ¿Y yo y Nami? Miré al techo con las manos descansando sobre mi cintura en el silencio de la habitación. Supongo que lo más normal ahora sería que los 4 que quedábamos nos juntaramos todos, ya que Luffy echa de menos tener un grupo de amigos… Aunque si Franky se iba, creo que nos quedaríamos Nami y yo con él… Creo.

Y digo creo, porque ahora mismo no sabría que decirle a Nami si la tuviera delante. Además de la vergüenza, es… es todo. Ese pelo ondulado y naranja que tiene… me recuerdan mucho a las mandarinas, y siempre huele a melocotón y…

Mejor paro, que no me reconozco.

Estuve dándole vueltas un rato más hasta que se me ocurrió mirar el reloj de reojo mientras me acomodaba de nuevo con el edredón. Las 4:56, genial…

.

.

.

La época de lluvias había llegado, junto con la época de exámenes justo antes de navidad. Era 12 de diciembre y los estudiantes de la Universidad de Oslo, junto a Nami y yo estábamos hasta arriba de deberes, de exámenes y de cosas que hacer antes de que llegaran las fiestas. Aun faltaban un par de semanas para que empezara a nevar, pero las lluvias se habían adelantado y no habia Dios que saliera de su casa. Eso me dio la excusa perfecta para quedarme en mi casa, descansar, recuperar el sueño perdido y ponerme de lleno con los exámenes y los trabajos atrasados. Tenía ganas de seguir machacando y maquinando contra alguien nuevo, pero ahora mismo prefiera concentrarme un poco en la única carrera que me quedaba, ya que no me interesaba por el momento quedarme sin título.

Ir a la universidad todos los días en esta época era un fastidio total. El metro se retrasaba por el clima, los vagones estaban llenos todos los días, y no te digo lo de levantarse temprano para ir a alguna parte antes… un rollazo también. El frío no te dejaba levantarte de la cama, y media universidad se había esfumado a estas alturas con la excusa de que tenían que estudiar, por lo que había viernes en los que la UiO parecía un hotel abandonado. Lo único bueno que tenían para mi estos días era la cafetería, mi lugar de escape. En invierno era genial porque preparaban unos batidos especiales de invierno, que eran como los que hacían cuando el tiempo estaba más manso, pero con leche caliente y demás porquerías que me encantaban. Y a Nami también se que le encantaban.

Ese día decidí esperar e invitar a Nami en la cafetería de la facultad con un batido XL, especial para reconciliaciones.

Al rato ví a la pelirroja aparecer y no dudé en levantarme y ondear la mano para que me viera. Ella, algo indecisa y con la mirada posada en el suelo, echó a andar hacia mi con una actitud un poco temerosa hasta que se sentó delante de mi en la silla. Yo, sin querer perder un minuto de tiempo, le tendía su súper batido y cerré los ojos con decisión.

 **Perdóname.**

Yo no eran de los que solían hacer esto, yo era esa clase de persona que exclamaba al cielo lucha o muerte, nunca pedir clemencia. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no me estaba enfrentando a algún matón de turno que me habia hinchado las narices, ni era el típico listo de turno. Era una chica a la que habia hecho daño. Después de un breve rato de instante abrí los ojos y ví su mirada estupefacta, como que no se esperaba eso de mi ni por asomo y desvió la mirada. Eso me hizo preocuparme, pero cuando ella agarró el batido para atraerlo hacia si, sabía que podríamos hablar de lo sucedido.

 **Zorro… yo… no se que decir** – un tono algo melancólico me hizo mirar a la mesa durante unos instantes, aún pendiente de sus palabras.

 **He sido un animal contigo, cosa que no te mereces.**

 **No creo que un simple postre lo vaya a solucionar…** \- miró el enorme cilindro con leche caliente dentro que rebosaba espuma de color rosa debido a la fresa.

 **No quiero cambiar tu perdón por un postre** – dije tajante, ella me miró – **quiero compensarte por lo poco humano que he sido contigo, y que lo hablemos cuando tu te sientas cómoda, tranquilamente.**

 **Hm… vale…**

 **En serio, no quiero presionarte** – volví a decir tajante, esta vez con mis manos sobre la mesa, esperando coger las suyas que se escondían tras el vaso de batido.

 **Si, lo he entendido.**

 **Y ahora, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** – insistí.

Hubo un silencio. El sonido ambiente de la cafetería se hizo más presente.

 **¿Estás bien? Aparte… aparte de lo que pasó en la fiesta, he hablado con Luffy y..**

 **Problemas de casa** – dijo ella sin ganas. Yo no supe que decir – **problemas con mi madre, eso es todo. Mis primos quieren compañía, yo se la doy.**

Me volví a quedar en silencio, esperando a que mi compañera me dijera algo más, pero eso nunca llegó. Sonó la alarma de su móvil y se levantó de la mesa.

 **Hay que ir a clase, me voy adelantando.**

Y dicho esto me dejó allí solo con los dos batidos, pensando en ella, observándola mientras se alejaba cada vez más.

Que decir que aquello no me sentó muy bien, sinceramente. Me costaba abrir mi corazón a la gente, a mis cercanos, y a cambio recibía esto, inseguridad y a veces indiferencia, evitando hablar las cosas. Después de aquella charla en la cafetería ni me digné en aparecer por clase. Mientras la gente iba subiendo por las escaleras del hall, yo tomaba mis cosas, tiraba los batidos a la basura y salía del recinto, con el único pensamiento de tomar el metro y llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Al llegar me sentí la persona más tonta del universo. Dejé de mala manera las cosas de la facultad en el suelo, revolví todo lo que habia encima de mi cama y me tumbé de golpe. Que mala costumbre estaba cogiendo, y Dios, que tonto me sentía. ¿Asi se sentía la gente enamorada a la que le dan esquinazo? Pues que asco de vida, concluí para mi mismo y me puse a ver una serie.

.

.

.

El día de navidad había llegado. Yo normalmente no tenia ningún tipo de interés en estas fiestas, ya que mi madre trabajaba y no podíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, además del tema de no tener nadie con quien quedar. Pero este año decidí que seria diferente. Sobretodo para mis cercanos. Luffy, ese gran compañero y tan comprensivo. Franky, ese hombre tan original. Usopp, ese granujilla desaparecido. Y Nami, esa nerd pelirroja. En los últimos meses ellos se habían convertido en mi apoyo emocional y reconozco que algo de cariño si les habia tomado. Me habia portado mal a veces con ellos, y en esas ocasiones ellos supieron comprenderme y animarme. Y eso no lo hace todo el mundo.

Todo estaba lleno de nieve, y me encantaba verlo todo blanco. Los vecinos ya habían puesto sus adornos de navidad y sus _papa noeles_ por todos lados, cosa que me hacia mucha gracia. Pero sobretodo, y lo mejor para mi, era esa acojonante sensación de soledad y quietud que proporcionaba una nevada, o la propia nieve una vez posada en el suelo. Era majestuoso.

A medida que veía las estaciones pasar observaba cómo evolucionaba mi estado de ánimo, mi carácter y mi trato con la gente. No sabía del todo si me estaba convirtiendo en peor persona, si mis amigos me estaban haciendo más humanos, o si la vida me estaba haciendo crecer a un ritmo demasiado acelerado. Eso me hacía pensar muchas veces en el futuro próximo, aunque esa costumbre la quiero ir dejando porque no me proporciona nada en especial.

El día 26, después de las reuniones familiares, recibí un mensaje de Luffy. Me invitaba a su casa, a pasar el día, y a dormir allí en plan acampada si también me apetecía. Yo dudé porque allí estarían Nami y Tashigi (a la que no conocía aún) y no estaba muy seguro de si a las chicas se les haría cómodo que yo anduviera por allí, pero el insistió tanto que no quería hacerle el feo de ninguna manera.

Preparé un pequeño equipaje como para irme un día muy muy lejos y en cuanto tuve todo a punto me puse a limpiar. No es que me entusiasmara, y no es que tuviera ganas, pero si me iba, mejor dejarlo todo como debía de estar, por si acaso.

.

.

.

Una vez allí, delante de la puerta, llamé a Luffy al teléfono (porque el telefonillo no funcionaba, que novedad) y salió a darme un cálido abrazo que me llenó de gratitud por dentro. Cuando me invitó a pasar, una suave y caliente brisa paseaba por la casa, regulando la temperatura ambiente con respecto a la ventisca que venia de la calle y sentí un buen alivio cuando mi compañero cerró la puerta. Después de saludarnos y preguntarnos por las clases y demás cosas, me guió hasta el cuarto para dejar mis cosas allí y no pude fijarme en que habían más cosas, que parecían de una chica. Nami, pensé. Al terminar, Luffy me llevó al salón para saludar a su hermana y pasar un rato cortés (y desagradable) allí antes de nada.

Cuando Luffy abrió la puerta mis ojos se fueron directamente a la chica de pelo negro que leía tranquilamente un libro en un rincón del salón, para irse después despavoridamente a Nami, que estaba sentada a su lado tomando algo caliente. Yo inconscientemente me rasqué la cabeza como signo de incomodidad y Tashigi cerró el libro, dejó sus gafas en la mesa en la que Nami habia dejado su te y se levantó a saludar. Caminando hacia mi pude deducir que era una mujer de carácter, con una actitud algo macarra que me echaba hacia atrás por la mueca con la que me miraba. Me tendió la mano como si fueramos compañeros de toda la vida.

 **¿Qué hay?**

Yo me quedé con cara de tonto. De cerca pude notar que tenia un ojo gris, pero el otro era de un verde tan oscuro que a poca distancia no se notaba la diferencia. Cuando ella me puso de nuevo esa mueca, yo tendí mi mano y las estrechamos.

 **Pues aquí, invitado por Don Roquefeller.**

Luffy sonrió y pude notar una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Nami que me hizo tranquilizarme. La mujer de pelo negro no hizo mas preguntas y mirándome de reojo, como si hubiera una doble intención en esa mirada, se esfumó tras de mi. Al darme la vuelta me percaté en serio de donde me habia metido. La casa de Luffy era de planta baja pero era enorme; Un salón inmenso, una cocina todavía más grande, dos salitas de estar, un patio, un piso superior… acojonante. Mientras yo me quedaba como un bobo mirando el pasillo, Luffy se puso a charlar con Nami sobre que haríamos pasada la hora de cenar, que para el era cuando empezaba la juerga.

Yo bufé divertido a sus espaldas y me ofreció un té. Yo asentí y se fue disparado hacia la cocina, dejándome a solas con Nami. Ella hizo silencio mientras sorbía y yo me frotaba las manos, deseando decirle algo inteligente.

 **Hola Nami.**

 **Hola** – dijo ella en un susurro.

 **¿Qué tal estas con Luffy?**

 **Bien. Me ayuda a desconectar…** \- le dio otro sorbo de te y yo estaba deseando que Luffy apareciera ya por la puerta.

 **Me alegro de que estas fiestas estés mejor aquí, en compañía…** \- le dibujé una sonrisa tímida que ella correspondió con más timidez, pero sin saber que añadir.

El anfitrión apareció por la puerta antes de lo previsto con mi té, y yo solté un bufido de alivio que se oyó hasta en China. Luffy rió y yo tragué saliva, incómodo.

.

.

.

A la hora de dormir, no hubo demasiado que hacer en aquella casa. Todo estaba lleno de nieve, hacia mucho frio, estábamos solos y por cosas de la vida Luffy se habia cansado demasiado haciendo el mono para intentar animar nuestras caras largas, además de apaciguar el volcán que era su hermana, la cual respondió con unos divertidos portazos que hicieron de una discusión una broma al final, que relajó el ambiente. Asi que, después de la cena, nadie quiso montar ninguna juerga, para desgracia de Luffy y el toque de queda ese día fue pronto, para que nadie se arrepintiera a la mañana siguiente. Eso me pareció algo malo para Luffy, porque desde el pasillo y la propia habitación se le podía oír quejarse, y se podía escuchar a Tashigi mandarle callar. Yo oía la leve risa de Nami a través de la puerta.

Cuando me puse el pijama me paré a observar la habitación en la que me habían metido. Había habitaciones en esa casa para dar y tomar. La mía seguramente habia sido de su hermano mayor, que se había marchado de casa hacia ya un tiempo, pero los motivos marinos que tanto le gustaban seguían por allí colgados, dándole un ambiente muy de barco de alta mar a la habitación. No era muy fan, pero la estancia era agradable. Enchufé el calefactor y me metí en el frío sobre, que al parecer llevaba varias semanas sin ser abierto.

Esa noche me costó dormir por todos los pensamientos que alborotaban mi mente, y mi cabeza solo podía pensar en que estaría haciendo Nami en esos momentos. Cambiándose, leyendo, o quizá el sueño se había apoderado de ella. No como a mi, que me costaba más dormir que a un búho cuando se hace de día.

Al cabo de varias horas, y de dar yo cincuenta mil vueltas en la cama, oí un leve sonido al otro lado de la puerta que no me gustó en absoluto. Desde hacia unas horas el silencio reinaba en la casa y eso me hizo sospechar un poco. Decidí dar media vuelta, suspirar y ponerme a dormir. Pero otro sonido me interrumpió. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Antes de contestar, una mano abrió la puerta en la oscuridad y yo me negué a asomarme a ver quién era. Un leve aroma a melocotón empezaba a inundar la habitación.

 **¿Si?** – me aventuré a decir. Ya sabía que esa persona estaba dentro del cuarto.

 **…** **¿Puedo dormir contigo?** – me quedé en silencio un par de minutos.

Y no contesté. Un simple amago de respuesta de alguien medio dormido le dio luz verde para darle permiso y abrir mis sabanas, meter sus pequeños pies y acostarse junto a mí, tapándole. De repente sentí unas delicadas manos rodear mi torso, una caliente mejilla apoyarse en mi columna y unas piernas más estrechas que las mías enroscarse tímidamente. Yo no supe si decir algo, o callarme para siempre.

 **…** **Te perdono.**

Una sincera sonrisa salió de mi rostro instintivamente para después agarrar la mano que se apoyaba en mi pecho, que hizo sincronía con la sonrisa que también esbozaba Nami sobre mi ancha espalda.

La felicidad que me inundaba en esos momentos era indescriptible.

.

.

.

 **Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, un "punto y aparte" un poco ñoño para pasar bien estas fiestas :D**

 **Prometí un capitulo de aquí a final de año y aquí lo tenéis. Yasss.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, ¡y nos vemos en Enero!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 – Vuelve, diablo**

Al despertarme noté una sensación extraña, como si de un viejo sentimiento se apoderara de mi de nuevo mientras una suave y cálida mano se apoyaba sensiblemente sobre mi cintura. Abrí los ojos como platos y saqué la mano del edredón para alcanzar el teléfono móvil.

Las 6 de la mañana.

Suspiré hondo y me quité aquella delicada mano de encima. Nada más apoyar los pies sobre el suelo noté como aquella vieja sensación iba subiendo por mis tobillos, piernas, hasta llegar a mi pecho, que lo encendía cual cerrilla cerca del fuego. Volví la cabeza hacia atrás y observé a Nami dormir en la cama junto a la ventana. Suspirando de nuevo, el aire que echaba por mis fosas nasales podría calentar las más frías manos en un invierno bajo cero, de la ira que me consumía.

Recogí mis cosas lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido y me fui de casa de Luffy. En ese momento solo me recorría un pensamiento que no dejaba de frustrarme cada vez más. Qué estás haciendo.

Qué estás haciendo.

Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar mi cabeza recién despertada, a la espera de llegar al piso para intentar aplacar tan severo pensamiento a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. El frío de la calle, el 27 de Diciembre hacía mella en mi a medida que iba avanzando por la calle dirección a mi piso. El frío, la lluvia y el viento (y combinados) eran una de esas cosas en la vida que me ponía de una mala ostia impresionante, sin posibilidad de hacer que lo lleve mejor.

Al llegar al piso, cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo sonoro, el cual seguramente se habría escuchado en todo el rellano, y tiré el pequeño equipaje que llevé conmigo al suelo, inspirando y exhalando con toda la furia y la frustración en mi corazón encogidos, esperando salir de alguna manera u otra.

Pero, ¿Por qué me había levantado así de furioso?

La misma noche que pasé con Nami a mi lado durmiendo comprendí todo. Comprendí el porque de su comportamiento conmigo, sus sentimientos, la frustración que sentía por no haberla entendido antes… y la frustración por lo ridículo que me sentía en esos momentos. Me estaba empezando a ablandar y me estaban empezando a caer puñaladas por doquier. Y no. Otra vez no. El miedo al rechazo se transformó en ira que fue calando en mi frágil corazón, con mil y una heridas que ya no aceptaba más sufrimiento. A pesar de quedarme pensando en ello y dándole cien mil vueltas nada más despertarme, no me costó volver a quedarme dormido en mi cama, tapado hasta arriba con mis propias sábanas y edredón, hasta las tantas del mediodía.

A pesar del pequeño alivio, ese pensamiento siguió conmigo horas después y la frustración descendió apenas unos puntos, para volver a resurgir con mi desayuno obligándome a distraerme con cualquier chorrada en internet y/o televisión. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no me quedaba a mirar la tele, que me puse con el ordenador, apagué el teléfono móvil y me quedé horas embobado con cualquier cosa que me proporcionaba la red. Los minutos pasaban y mi ira crecía más y más, intentando escapar de esos pensamientos que me acechaban. Cada minuto que pasaba menos me creía lo ridículo, gilipollas y subnormal profundo que había sido con Nami, con Luffy y con todos los demás. Sobretodo con Nami, ablandarme con ella, cuando ella tan siquiera tenía interés en mantener una conversación conmigo. Joder.

 _Pero se ha quedado a dormir contigo._

 **Eso no es importante. El humor de las mujeres es impredecible.**

 _Te ha dicho que te perdona._

 **Mañana, cuando recapacite, cambiará de opinión, como me ha pasado a mi.**

Una exhalación de frustración salió de mis fosas nasales al oír ese propio pensamiento en mi cabeza, esa falsa conversación que estaba manteniendo conmigo mismo intentando solucionar algo que no dependía de mí.

Después de unas horas delante del ordenador intentando desconectar de la vida real, un curioso articulo de investigación y ciencia llegó a parar a mis manos. Unos investigadores de un instituto americano de _sumadresabedonde_ , habían fabricado no se que cámara/habitación situada en un emplazamiento aislado para experimentar con la psique humana. En ese momento mi lado curioso y algo psicótico salió a la luz y se puso a leer el artículo. Dicha escritura describía como unos desarrolladores de no se donde habían conseguido aislar el sonido de una cámara o habitación usando unos materiales especiales, para después probarlo con un ser vivo. Pero debía ser un humano, pensé, momentos antes de leer que los primeros experimentos, tal y como se describía en el artículo, debían de ser humanos para que luego dieran una descripción detallada de dicho experimento. Así era, leí cada vez más ansioso, habían sometido a x personas a permanecer encerrados en la cámara de 20 a 45 minutos, que era aproximadamente lo que una persona humana puede soportar dentro.

Aunque dicha cámara fuera usada de primer instante para modular sonidos, habían descubierto otros asombrosos usos a la misma, como la de poder romper la psique a una persona en apenas menos de una hora.

También se mencionaban los materiales diseñados, su nombre técnico, los efectos y las consecuencias de dicha cámara… todo muy de película de ficción, pero hecho real. Dicho experimento, encontrado en Estados Unidos, recientemente fue instalado también en el país, para mi sorpresa, por un grupo de universitarios. Eso me sorprendió bastante, aunque, viendo bien la descripción de su construcción y materiales, no me acabó sorprendiendo del todo.

Esa cámara… esa cámara sacó mi lado más perverso y me hizo reflexionar.

Aunque no era suficiente. Pensé para mis adentros mientras un impulso algo bestia me obligó a levantarme de la silla pensativo y frustrado. Como no haga algo para aplacar esto, algo malo ocurrirá. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, venga y venga a rondar por la habitación como un león enfurecido que tiene ganas de salir. Y entonces, un espasmo. Una idea macabra e ideal se apoderó de mi. Esperé a que el sol se escondiera detrás del horizonte para dar paso a la penumbra que sería mi aliada. Me puse algo abrigado y que me tapara bien el rostro y bajé a la calle, a 5 grados a buscar una presa.

Oh si, cuanto necesitaba esto.

Mi mente alborotada no hacia más que analizar el camino que recorrían mis piernas, aceleradas, deseosas de encontrar a esa pobre victima que hoy disfrutaría de su ultimo día de existencia. Me relamí los labios con dicho pensamiento.

Después de un extraño recorrido desde mi casa hasta el suburbio de la ciudad, tuve la grata suerte de encontrarme con unos pobres salvajes que vivian en la calle desde hacia un tiempo, o al menos, desde que yo vivía allí. Sabia que eran unos pobres diablos a los que nadie echaría en falta y no dudé en acercarme a ellos.

¿Qué como lo haría?

Me encanta improvisar mis planes.

Y lo mejor de improvisar, es que la vida te puede dar sorpresas.

Con la presa ya grabada en mis dilatadas pupilas, mis pensamientos no tenían otro rumbo. Sacia tu apetito. Sacia el demonio que llevas dentro.

Pero la suerte volvió a golpearme.

Un pobre individuo hecho un desastre se acercó a mi a mendigarme unos céntimos para poder llevarse un pobre pan mustio a la boca. Yo paré en seco, le miré de reojo y puse la mejor mueca de empatía y tristeza que me era posible.

 **Señor, le pido por favor una limosna** – susurraba el hombre con las manos adormecidas del frío.

 **Hombre, pero si son fiestas … mejor que una limosna, prefiero servirle una caliente cena, ¿Si?**

El hombre de la calle se quedó paralizado de la emoción mientras le brillaban los ojos. Enseguida agarró mis manos para darme mil besos sobre ellas, que tragué con asco y repulsión en mis adentros. Con toda la amabilidad que era capaz de fingir, invité al hombre a que me siguiera hasta mi casa mientras intentaba entablar conversación conmigo.

Llegados al rellano de mi hogar, el hombre no dudó ni dos segundos en entrar. Pobre infeliz. ¿A quién se le ocurre aceptar la invitación de un desconocido? Solo a un pardillo que no ha perdido todavía al fe en la humanidad, que de esos quedan aún muchos…

Cerré la pesada puerta detrás de mi y observé al hombre subir las escaleras. Que bien me lo iba a pasar esa noche.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, invité cordialmente al vagabundo a entrar delante de mi, para luego cerrar sonoramente y provocar que el hombre reaccionara algo asustado. Aunque, creo que mi cara de perturbado apoyado en la puerta le causó más temor que el propio sonido. El, se quedó paralizado sin saber que decirme, a lo que yo me adelanté.

 **¿Cómo quieres la cena; lenta o rápida?**

Y sin esperar respuesta y ante la aterradora mirada de esos ojos cansados y grises, me abalancé violentamente sobre el hombre dejándome llevar por los instintos más primitivos con la pequeña navaja que llevaba encima. Intentando disfrutar lo máximo del momento. Aquel ser despreciable ante mis ojos se intentaba zafar de mi fuerza, pero al no haberse alimentado bien los último años de su vida, era un ser débil que tenía los días contados, y yo sería el privilegiado que los terminaría. La navaja entraba y salía con rapidez de su torso, dejando leves salpicaduras de sangre sobre las paredes y mi propio abrigo, que no dudaría en tirar a la basura al día siguiente.

Al terminar y ver el cuerpo tumbado sobre el suelo en un charco de sangre, junto con mi respiración agitada a más no poder, dejé caer el arma al suelo y me puse de rodillas delante suya, para relamerme los labios y cerrar los ojos del placer.

Oh si. Bienvenido a casa, te echaba de menos.

 _ **Madre mia….. no tengo excusa para lo que he hecho con esta historia, dejarla así tan colgada con la cantidad de gente que la seguís,… Y no, la verdad es que no tengo ninguna excusa que poner. La verdad es que no ví mucho seguimiento a partir de septiembre-octubre o así, y dejé de subir tan seguido (bueno, hasta diciembre si bien recuerdo…) y eso la verdad es que desmotiva bastante.  
No se muy bien como anda el tema de los hispano hablantes por aquí, ya que yo misma por lo menos se que muchos (buenos, muy buenos) se han marchado por aburrimiento y me pareció una pena… pero espero por lo menos que sigan habiendo lectores, cuando algunos escritores se han ido.  
En fin, espero que este episodio os haya merecido la pena esperar tanto tiempo y que me perdonéis (o perdonarme un poco solo también me vale). Nos leemos.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 – Todo pasa cuando menos te lo esperas**

Después de observar el cadáver delante de mi, exhalé profundamente y cerrando los ojos intenté pensar.

Nada.

Nada venía a mi mente, y eso en parte era bueno, supuse, porque así no tendría preocupaciones de otro tipo en la cabeza. Igualmente, me levanté del suelo con cuidado y me dirigí a la cocina a recoger los cacharros y limpiar aquella escena del crimen. Que por cierto, aún no tenía ni idea de como iba a deshacerme de aquel muerto. Me habia dejado llevar por mis instintos primitivos y no habia pensado en las consecuencias del después.

Joder.

Con algo de nerviosismo eché el cadáver en la bañera para que por lo menos se llevara la sangre y me tocó arrodillarme en el suelo y ponerme a fregar los restos, recordándome a mi mismo en ese momento cuando veía a mi madre limpiar nuestra casa. Después de 3 horas y muchos productos químicos, por fin conseguí quitar la enorme mancha de sangre del suelo y dejar todo medio decente. Me levanté cansado y me hice la cena. Iba a ducharme, pero tenía un "invitado" en casa.

Al tumbarme en el sofá, me puse la tele y a pensar en como podría deshacerme de eso que habitaba mi bañera ahora, ya que no podía dejar que se consumiera más d días, por el olor. Me agobié un poco al pensar en la responsabilidad de tener un cadáver en casa y en ese mismo momento decidí que no me convenía volver a matar a nadie, sino que solo con un poco de diversión y 0 victimas mortales sería suficiente. Me cambié de ropa y entré al baño con un poco de "miedo e intriga", como si algo me dijera que el muerto se iba a mover de un momento para otro. Agarré una mascarilla, un cepillo y abrí la ventana y la puerta y rocié lejía por todo el cuerpo, incluido el pelo, para limpiar huellas. O almenos así lo aprendí de la facultad. Recé para mis adentros para que eso funcionara, al menos un poquito y después de un rato esperé a que se disipara el olor. Volví a entrar, y con guantes de goma moví al individuo a una bolsa de basura gigante, con la intención de tirarlo a la basura.

Yo no era tonto, pero tampoco era un lince. De lo poco que aprendí de las series policíacas es que tenía que esperar a la madrugada, moverme con sigilo y soltar el paquete lo antes posible, y así lo hice. Me esperé a que cayera la más oscura noche, y salí exitosamente sin ser visto, hasta soltar el paquete unos cuantos, y muchos, más metros desde mi casa, con tal de no salir incriminado.

.

.

.

El 30 de diciembre había llegado ya y el ánimo navideño de mucha gente y de todo el barrio en el que vivía me amargaban un poco la existencia. Veía a todo el mundo reunirse con la familia, volver a su pueblos, estar con la pareja y a mi todo eso me revolvía el estómago solo de ver la palabra "amor" escrita por las paredes decorativas de la calle. La universidad había terminado hace 10 días y aún tenía pesadillas con esas paredes tan tan horteras. Y eso también me hacia pensar en mi familia, mis amigos y demás.

Mi madre estos días habia aprovechado para irse de vacaciones con su novio y pues… yo lo entiendo. Queria volver a rehacer su vida y yo ya era mayorcito para andar mendigando el amor de mami. Y también pensaba en Luffy, Franky, Usopp… Nami, en todos.

Luffy y Franky me habían comentado que se iban a ir a la discoteca de moda el día 30 y el 31 también para darlo todo con la entrada del nuevo año. Lo que tenía Usopp entre manos era todo un misterio porque hasta el ultimo minuto no lo sabias, y de Nami… de Nami no sabía absolutamente nada.

Al volver de ir a hacer la compra y comprar alcohol, mucho alcohol para pasar las fiestas solo, me armé de valor y decidí contactar con Nami, que no hablaba con ella desde hacía días después de lo que pasó en casa de Luffy. Me tiré a la cama de golpe y con una lucecita revisé el móvil y le escribí, esperando respuesta pronto, mientras me ponía mi serie favorita, Breaking Bad.

En medio de un ronquido, el timbre del móvil sonó algo fuerte y me dio un susto de muerte que me hizo dar un respingo en la cama. Me asomé y eran aún las 00:03 y sorprendido de mi infinita capacidad para quedarme durmiendo tan temprano, miré la pantalla y era Nami, que quería verme al día siguiente. Yo le dije que si y me volteé en la cama para reconciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

El día 31 yo estaba un poco nervioso. Me había levantado super pronto para arreglar la casa, cerrar el cuarto blanco y lavarme y plancharme la ropa, para, por lo menos entrar de lleno en el nuevo año como es debido. Bueno, y la verdad es que también lo hacía por Nami, para que nos vamos a engañar. Me tenía muy embobado y no quería volver a cagarla con ella.

Esto era un sentimiento nuevo para mi, querer a alguien que no sea de mi propia familia y tratarle así, hacer todo lo posible para que esa persona se sienta tranquila a mi lado… aunque he de reconocer que yo echaba una peste a muerte y a depresión que no veas. Y aun así, ella decidía venir. La estuve esperando durante toda la mañana y no apareció. Algo que se me hizo raro porque Nami no suele ser de las que pasan de una cita, sino de las que llegan puntuales y todo… pero aún así comí tranquilo y arreglé todo para que estuviera decente.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando llegaron las 8 de la tarde, alguien tocó al timbre y di un respingo yo solo. Abrí y me pasé las manos nerviosamente por la camisa que llevaba puesta, con todo preparado para celebrar la Nochevieja yo solo en casa con porquerías y alcohol. Me quité el sudor de la frente como buenamente pude y le abrí la puerta a mi inesperada visita. Nada más abrir la puerta la imagen que vi fue maravillosamente mágica, angelical e incluso se me hizo eterna durante un par de minutos. Nami habia llegado con un vestido corto rojo pasión impresionante con unos tacones rojos y rosas que le estilizaban las piernas hasta el infinito y más allá… y a mi me hicieron ver las estrellas. Me quedé patidifuso y embobado durante un minuto más o menos, pero en cuanto recupere mi yo, Nami se abalanzó sobre mi sin dejarme decir palabra.

 **Zorro…**

Yo estaba estupefacto sin saber que decir. La pequeña Nami me habia agarrado con sus delicadas manos y me habia rodeado el torso, casi como en busca de ayuda y yo me quedé estático, sin saber que decir o hacer.

 **Nami?** – me aventuré a decir con algo de miedo.

 **Zorro ya no aguanto más** – esas palabras me dejaron sin habla más aún.

Ella se separó levemente de mi, aun agarrándome de la mano y yo cerré la puerta a nuestra espalda. Me condujo hasta unos pocos metros más alejados de la puerta.

 **He venido a decirte que te quiero** – el corazón me dio un vuelco y inconscientemente le apreté algo más la mano que aún sostenía la suya **– porque ya no aguantaba más y quería que lo supieras de una vez por todas y de forma clara, porque he sido una cobarde por esconder mis sentimientos todo este tiempo…** \- ella bajó la mirada pero yo quería seguir mirándole a los ojos – **y.. y quería decirlo ya, porque me haces sentir fatal cuando me ignoras…** \- eso me hacia acordar a todos esos mensajes suyos vistos y no contestados y me sentí fatal.

 **Nami, yo…**

 **He estado enamorada de ti desde el primer momento en el que te ví y no te has podido ir de mi cabeza en ningún momento. Por eso cuando me ignorabas o no asistías a clase… era como morir para mi. Pasaba noches llorando y sin apenas dormir pensando en que quizá te podría haber dicho algo fuera de tono que tu te hubieras enfadado conmigo y… y…** \- parecía que iba a llorar, pero yo no le dejé.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, le agarré firmemente de la muñeca y la atraje hacia mi para darle un delicado beso y apoyar mis dedos en su delicada y mullida mejilla.

 **Yo también te quiero Nami** – susurré entre contento y dolido.

Ella no sabía interpretar aquella confusa confesión y me agarró de la cara con mucha delicadeza, preocupada.

 **De verdad?**

 **Si…** \- dije de nuevo con un hilo de voz – **y me dices esto ahora y yo te he hecho daño y….** – esas palabras dolían mucho.

Ella me besó de nuevo.

 **Lo que hayamos hecho en el pasado no importa ahora… lo importante ahora es el presente.** \- Yo le miré algo aliviado.

Después de esa interesante confesión, Nami se ofreció a pasar la Nochevieja conmigo en el apartamento y pasamos una de las mejores noches de mi existencia.

.

.

.

 ** _En fin, siento el puto retraso pero es que viendo la poca actividad ya que hay aquí no me apetecía subir una mierda y tengo la inspiració ando haciendo otras cosas… (coser, pintar… me gusta ser polivalente xD)_**

 ** _Un capítulo "algo" diferente para animar el cotarro, que la cosa se estaba poniendo muy sangrienta y la verdad es que las cosas van a dar una vuelta de tuerca interesante. Acepto críticas y reviews deshonestas e insultantes por mi falta de compromiso. Aprovechen ahora porque las reviews del siguiente capítulo no será fan fácil._**


End file.
